kyungsoo world
by ucrittri
Summary: Wu Kyungsoo, seorang remaja cantik,pintar, baik dan polos. kehidupannya dikelilingi oleh para pria tampan. Belum pernah sekalipun merasakan jatuh cinta. Dan siapakah pria tampan yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta? kyungsoo x everyone (hunsoo? kaisoo? baeksoo? laysoo? hansoo? taosoo? minsoo?) GS!kyungsoo exo ot12
1. perkenalan

**Kyungsoo POV**

Hallo semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Wu Kyungsoo,aku seorang yeoja, 16 tahun, tingkat pertama di SM High School International.

bermata bulat, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, bibir heartlips, rambut coklat, hmmm... apalagi ya? tinggi bad-, ah lupakan tinggi badanku.

cukuplah dengan diriku. Nanti juga akan terkuak bagaimana diriku hihihi

Oh aku lupa memperkenalkan orang-orang yang berperan banyak dikehidupanku.

Dari siapa ya aku harus memulainya?

Ah, aku akan menjadi anak durhaka jika tidak menomorsatukan appa dan mendiang eommaku.

appa ku seorang pengusaha yang -yah mungkin bisa dibilang- sangat sukses. mengingat cabang perusahaan WU Corp ada dimana-mana,bahkan ada yang di Eropa dan Amerika.

memang bukan appa ku yang membangun perusahaan, tapi ditangannyalah semua cabang Wu berhasil mengembangkan sayap. Wu Siwon nama appa ku.

Dia sama terkenalnya di negeri ini dengan mendiang eomma ku.

siapa yang tak mengenal eomma ku, Do Kibum? yah meskipun eomma telah meninggalkan dunia ini. tetapi heol, siapa yang tidak tau sang ratu ballad? lagu ballad yang biasa diputar di radio untuk menjadi theme song-nya dan seringkali dibawakan banyak orang saat karaoke bersama teman, kekasih atau keluarga adalah lagu-lagu hasil karya eomma, dan ia yang menyanyikannya.

Dan berita pernikahan appa dan eomma yang notabennya keduanya adalah orang terkenal, membuat geger negeri ini. bagaimana tidak? di usia 19 tahun dan sedang dalam puncak popularitasnya, seorang Do Kibum hamil di luar nikah. dan yah bisa kalian tebak siapa ayah bayi yang dikandungnya. Appa ku? sudah jelas. Di umurnya yang ke 20 appa ku sudah menghamili anak orang. ckckck. yah membuka sedikit sejarah masa lalu mungkin tak apa. hehehe

eomma melahirkan lima orang anak, dan akulah si bungsu Wu, dan keempat kakakku adalah laki-laki. bukan satu atau dua, tapi keempatnya laki-laki, heol. setelah melahirkanku, eomma tidak dapat memelukku. yah benar, dia meninggal saat melahirkanku.

maka dari itu, appa dan oppadeul sekalian sangat menyayangiku dan selalu protektif terhadapku. kadang risih sih dengan kelakuan mereka yang terlalu over dan seakan membatasi ruang gerakku. tapi aku tau mereka tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepadaku, yeoja satu-satunya di rumah.

hmmm... ini sudah malam dan aku akan pergi sekolah besok.

ceritaku belum dimulai, bahkan para oppa tampanku belum ku perkenalkan.

besok saja ne? aku harus segera tidur. hoaaaaam mengantuk sekali...

Jaljayooo ~~~

 _ **gimana cerita ku? ada yang berminat untuk membacanya?**_

 _ **Maafkeun, ini cerita pertama yang kubuat. Jelek bgt da :(((**_

 _ **mian typo bertebaran hehehe**_

 _ **yg baca tolong reviewnya ya gomawo~~**_


	2. Kyungsoo dan Oppadeul

**Kyungsoo World**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Wu Kyungsoo**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan**

 **Park** **Chanyeol as** **Wu Chanyeol**

 **Kim Joonmyeon as Wu Junmyeon**

 **Kim Jongdae as Wu Jongdae**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **and others _(temukan sendiri)_**

 **Tingkat: T**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Pov:**

Bandara, 6.15 KST

Seorang namja tengah duduk disebuah cafe setelah lima menit yang lalu mendarat, ia menunggu supir jemputannya tiba. Dikeluarkannya sebuah tablet canggih terbaru dari dalam tasnya dan mulai dinyalakan. Terlihat empat namja tampan dan seorang yeoja mungil yang cantik di screen tabletnya. Ia tersenyum, dan mengusap layar perlahan. Bogoshipo, ucapnya dalam hati. Ini memang jadwal rutinnya pulang ke Korea setelah dua bulan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di Kanada. Meskipun hanya dua bulan, tidak menghilangkan rasa rindu pada adik-adiknya yang menyebalkan namun tetap ia sayang.

Wu Yifan, nama namja yang sedang menunggu itu. Sulung di keluarga Wu, 26 tahun, perawakan tinggi, wajah yang tampan dan terkesan dingin punya selera fashion yang tinggi dan mempunyai perusahaan sendiri dibidang arsitektur dan fashion di Kanada dan China. Menetap di Kanada, dan pulang ke Korea dalam waktu dua atau tiga bulan untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya, terutama adik bungsunya yang amat ia sayangi.

Sementara Yifan menunggu di bandara. Disebuah rumah dikawasan elite di tengah kota Seoul, seorang yeoja mungil terlelap dengan manisnya. Angin berhembus kencang pagi hari ini. Membuat siapa saja malas untuk bergerak dari hangatnya kasur dan selimut tebal. Sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa hingga ke tulang. Kyungsoo belum mau membuka mata, dia masih merasa lelah dari perjalanan liburannya ke Indonesia bersama teman-temannya, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.15 KST. Dan lagi ini hari pertamanya untuk masuk SM Senior High School International sebagai siswa baru, dan sekolah akan dimulai pukul 7.30. Alarm yang berdering dari setengah jam yang lalu seakan telah lelah memberitahukannya bahwa waktunya bangun sudah tiba.

Musik beraliran rock terdengar sangat nyaring dari sebelah kamar Kyungsoo, namun yeoja bermata bulat itu tetap lelap dalam mimpinya. Di kamar yang berisik itu, seorang namja yang masih mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya dan belum mengenakan baju sedang menirukan aksi panggung gitaris band rock. Tangannya ia posisikan seolah-olah sedang memegang gitar, badannya ia bungkukkan dan kepalanya maju mundur mengikuti musik. (bayangin ceye headbang dan handukan doang)

Wu Chanyeol, anak keempat dari Wu bersaudara, kelakuannya absurd dan sedikit pembangkang. Termasuk bodoh dipelajaran, padahal menyandang status sebagai siswa tahun terakhir di SM SHI. Hobinya bermain alat musik, mendengarkan musik, pergi clubing meskipun belum cukup umur, balapan liar dan mengganggu adik manisnya hingga menangis. Padahal namja tampan bertelinga lebar ini bukan remaja nakal yang suka cari perhatian dengan segala tingkahnya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati masa mudanya. Motto hidupnya adalah, bersenang-senanglah dan habiskan masa mudamu dengan hal yang belum pernah kamu coba. Mottonya sedikit menyesatkan memang.

"WU CHANYEOL! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG PADAMU, JANGAN SETEL MUSIK KERAS-KERAS DI PAGI TENANGKU. INI BARU HARI SENIN DEMI TUHAN CHANYEOL SIALAN. MATIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" seorang namja menerobos masuk kamar Chanyeol dan berteriak memarahinya.

"ish tak usah berteriak hyung, pendengaranku masih bagus kau tau" ucap Chanyeol sambil mematikan musiknya.

"kau ini, bagaimana tak bagus, lihat saja telingamu ini seperti telinga gajah. Sudahlah jangan ganggu pagiku dengan musik tak bermutumu itu"

"yak hyung ini musik bermutu kau tau, lagipula kau ini kenapa sih marah-marah terus? Kau PMS ya?" setelah berbicara begitu, Chanyeol langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar kau Wu Chanyeol. Cepat keluar pakai seragammu, dan bangunkan Kyungsoo. Aku harus siap-siap untuk ke kampus. Aku ada ujian hari ini dan tak sempat untuk sarapan bersama. Kau dengar tidak kuping gajah?" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"ne hyung aku dengar, aku sedang pup kau tau. Aku tak bisa bangunkan Kyungsoo sekarang, aku ada janji dengan temanku disekolah sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat" tak ada jawaban di luar, Chanyeol berteriak lagi,"hyung? Hyung kau masih diluar sana? Yak ish Jongdae hyung itu ya, menyebalkan sekali" kenapa kau tak sadar bahwa kau juga menyebalkan Chanyeol -_-

Jongdae keluar dari kamar Chanyeol setelah ia berkata tak bisa sarapan bersama. Ia pergi ke kamarnya di depan kamar Chanyeol untuk mengambil tas dan perlengkapan kuliahnya. Tiga menit kemudian dia keluar lagi dan berlarian di tangga menuju lantai bawah. Hampir saja ia menabrak Han Ahjumma di dasar tangga. Setelah meminta maaf dia berlari ke sebuah motor sport besar berwarna merah di pojok garasi rumah keluarga Wu. Sebenarnya itu motor milik Chanyeol, dan ia mendapatkan kuncinya saat Chanyeol di kamar mandi.

Biasanya ia menggunakan mobilnya sendiri, berhubung jarak kampus dan rumahnya melewati jalan yang rawan macet di pagi hari, dan ujiannya akan diadakan dalam 20 menit kedepan maka ia memutuskan untuk 'meminjam' motor Chanyeol.

Wu Jongdae melajukan motornya ke jalan besar untuk bergabung dengan padatnya lalu lintas. Namja itu kini di tahun ketiganya di Seoul University. Ia mengambil jurusan manajemen dan bisnis, padahal ia ingin sekali mengambil jurusan musik. Karena ia punya bakat dalam menyanyi dan bidang musik. Tapi Siwon, appanya meminta ia untuk mengambil jurusan manajemen dan bisnis, untuk meneruskan perusahaan katanya. Yah apa boleh buat, namja berwajah sedikit kotak itu menerimanya. Lagipula ia menikmatinya.

Kembali ke kediaman Wu.

Sial bagi Chanyeol, ia tidak menemukan kunci motornya. Ah pasti Jongdae hyung, batinnya. Padahal ia harus segera sampai disekolahnya, sahabatnya sedari JHS nya berjanji akan memberikan album 2NE1 limited edition. Asalkan di traktir selama satu bulan sarapan di kantin sekolah. Iya, Chanyeol itu fanboynya 2NE1, apalagi Sandara Park. Meskipun rocker tapi ia masih normal untuk menyukai paha mulus girlband-girlband yang semakin kesini makin banyak saja.

"Ah yasudahlah, aku pakai mobilku saja kalau begitu. Lagipula sekolahkan tidak terlalu jauh" monolognya sambil keluar dari kamar.

"kau berbicara dengan siapa Yeol?" seorang namja dengan setelan rapi dan jas dokter ditangan keluar dari kamar sebelah kanan kamar Chanyeol.

"ani, hyung sudah akan berangkat?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku akan sarapan dulu di rumah. Lagipula masih ada waktu sampai jam praktekku. Kau juga akan sarapan di rumah kan?" jawab namja itu dengan senyum angelicnya.

"ah mian hyung, aku dan Jongdae hyung tidak bisa sarapan bersama. Dia sudah kabur ke kampusnya, katanya sih ada ujian. Dan aku ada janji dengan temanku hari ini hyung" jawab Chanyeol.

"oh begitu, tidak apa. Yasudah sana berangkat, jangan sampai temanmu itu menunggu terlalu lama"

"oke hyung. Aku berangkat dulu ya Joonmyeon hyung"

"ne, hati-hati Yeol" jawab namja itu sambil memasuki ruang makan.

Wu Joonmyeon makan sendirian dengan khidmat. Dia adalah seorang dokter spesialis syaraf, meskipun anak kedua Wu ini baru berusia 24 tahun, namun ia dengan segala kejeniusannya telah mendapatkan gelar dokter spesialis. Ia lulusan dari Harvard, dan sekarang bekerja di Seoul Hospital. Namja dengan senyuman angelic dan segala kelembutan hatinya ini begitu dipuja di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Saat ia akan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, suara berat menginterupsinya.

"kemana semua orang? Kenapa kau sendirian Myeon?" tanya Yifan yang baru masuk rumah. Penampilannya berbeda saat dibandara tadi. Saat dibandara ia terlihat maskulin, tapi sekarang baru tampak muka kusut dan baju acak-acakannya. Lelah mungkin.

"ah hyung kau baru datang? Sarapanlah dulu. Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah berangkat tadi" jawab Joonmyeon

"hmm. Aku sudah makan tadi saat menunggu Park ahjussi. Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Yifan lagi

"entah, sepertinya masih tidur. Ia mungkin kelelahan, sore kemarin ia baru datang dari Indonesia dengan teman-teman JHS-nya"

"Kyungsoo tak sekolah? Bukankah ia harusnya masuk SHS sekarang?"

"ah kau benar hyung, tapi aku harus berangkat sekarang. Aku tak bisa membangunkannya"Joonmyeon berdiri dan mengambil jas putihnya dari kursi disebelahnya.

"Oh biar aku yang bangunkan dan akan kuantarkan itu ke sekolahnya. Kau berangkatlah. Akan semakin macet nanti jalanannya" ucap Yifan sambil menaiki tangga.

"aku berangkat hyung" teriak Joonmyeon dari depan.

Yifan tidak menjawabnya, ia melangkahkan kaki melewati ruang bersantai dan menuju kamar adiknya.

Cklek (anggap suara pintu yang dibuka^^)

Dilihatnya adik tercantiknya masih bergelung dalam selimutnya yang tebal. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum maklum. Hanya dengan melihat adik tercantiknya itu kelelahan Yifan seolah hilang. Bagaimana tidak lelah, penerbangan Kanada – Seoul tidak hanya satu jam penerbangan. Dan ia baru mendarat pagi itu. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan siempunya kamar.

Perlahan ia berbaring disebelah adiknya dan mulai memeluknya dari belakang, karena yeoja mungil itu menghadap tembok sambil memeluk boneka pororonya. Tangan Yifan yang dingin mengelus perlahan jari-jari mungil yeoja itu. Merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin ditangannya dan sesuatu yang hangat di belakangnya, yeoja mungil itu mulai menggeliat dan berbalik. Mata bulatnya perlahan membuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu untuk membiasakan cahaya temaram diruang tidurnya. Ia melihat sang oppa sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"selamat pagi adik kecilku yang manis~", Yifan membuka suaranya.

"Yifan Oppa? Kenapa ada disini? Kapan kembali dari Kanada? Kenapa tidak memberitahu Kyungie kalau oppa akan pulang? Dan apa-apaan ini matamu oppa, lingkaran hitam dikantung matamu besar sekali! Kau pasti bekerja terlalu keras sampai lupa istirahat kan? Pipimu juga tirus sekali~aigoo", Kyungsoo – yeoja mungil itu- memberondong pertanyaan dengan sadisnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Yifan untuk menjawabnya.

"Aigoo, Kyungie-yaa kau ini bukannya menyambut oppamu dengan pelukan dan ciuman malah memberondong dengan pertanyaan. Sini kasih oppa tampanmu ini morning kiss", Yifan menyodorkan pipinya untuk dicium sang adik.

Chuuuu ~~~

"Nah sudah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku oppa!"

"Sepertinya oppa yang harus bertanya padamu Kyung, apakah kau akan tidur terus dan membolos sekolah?" Yifan malah balik bertanya.

"yak! Oppa kenapa malah balik bertanya? apa tadi, sekolah? MWO? SE- SEKOL- SEKOLAH? Jam berapa ini? MWORAGOOOO? Jam 7? Ah sial aku pasti kesiangan, padahal ini hari pertamaku sebagai siswa SHS. Sial sekali sih", Kyungsoo terduduk dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"hey sayang, daripada kau mendumel seperti itu ayo cepat siap-siap. Oppa akan mengantarmu ke sekolahmu. Nanti kau semakin telat. Go go go, ayo gerak." Yifan berdiri dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa dikomando lagi Kyungsoo melesat ke kamar mandinya. Yifan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, kapan adik kecilnya akan dewasa. Dia berjalan keluar kamar Kyungsoo dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri untuk bersiap-siap mengantarkan adiknya ke sekolah.

* * *

 **Kyungsoo Pov**

Huft untung saja kemampuan menyetir Yifan oppa seperti pembalap jadi aku tidak telat masuk sekolah, yah meskipun dia sering balapan liar sewaktu muda dulunya dan itu tidak patut dicontoh, tapi skillnya menyelamatkanku dari hukuman dihari pertama sekolah. Setelah turun dari motornya, aku melepas helm dan memberikannya kepada Yifan oppa. Dia ikut membuka helm dan menyodorkan pipinya untuk kucium.

Aduh oppaku ini tidak tau tempat sekali sih, ini kan gerbang sekolah yang sedang ramai-ramainya. Aku langsung menciumnya dan berbalik untuk masuk ke halaman sekolah. Tapi dia menahan lenganku, aku menoleh dan menatapnya seakan bertanya, _ada apalagi?_

"oppa tidak bisa menjemputmu Kyung, mintalah oppa mu yang lain yah sayang. Oppa pulang dulu. Kau belajar yang rajin yah chagi" Yifan oppa pamit dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Huh ini tatanan rambutku semakin rusak saja. Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan berkata "arra arra, sana pulang" usirku. Lalu aku berjalan kembali kedalam sekolah setelah ia terkekeh dan melajukan motornya menuju rumah.

Baru beberapa langkah aku memasuki halaman sekolah, tiba-tiba dari arah kananku ada dua namja yang berteriak, sontak aku menghentikan langkah.

"hey kau pendek, kemari!" teriak namja yang kulitnya agak kecoklatan berhidung pesek (?), dan uhuk tampan.

Aku menongok kanan dan kiri kebingungan, maksudnya siapa ya? Apa aku?

"Iya kau pendek, kemarilah. Jangan seperti orang bodoh dengan tengok-tengok kesana-kemari" teriaknya lagi. Sedangkan temannya yang lebih tinggi dan sama tampannya hanya diam melihatku dengan tatapan datar.

"saya sunbae?" tanyaku meminta kepastian.

"Iya bodoh, siapa lagi. Palli!".

Sebentar, tadi dia berteriak pendek, sekarang dia menyebutku bodoh? Aish dasar hitam. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati dua namja yang kuketahui sunbaeku ini, terlihat dari warna dasinya yang berbeda denganku.

"ne sunbae ada apa memanggil saya?" kataku dengan menatap malas namja hitam didepanku ini, kulirik nametagnya. _Kim Jongin._

"kau murid baru sudah berulah dan melanggar peraturan" katanya lagi dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Cih sombong sekali dia mentang-mentang sunbae.

"saya tidak tau apa kesalahan saya sunbae", memangnya apa sih yang telah kulakukan? Oh jangan bilang gara-gara tadi aku mencium Yifan oppa didepan gerbang? Hey tapi dia kan oppa ku, lagipula aku sudah sering mencium Yifan oppa.

"peraturan untuk siswa baru disini dilarang membawa kendaraan dan diantar jemput dalam radius 200 meter dari sekolah selama satu bulan. Untuk melatih kemandirian agar tidak manja. Dan kau telah melanggarnya pendek" si hitam bersuara lagi.

Oh memang ada ya peraturan seperti itu? Ah molla aku kan tidak ikut gladiresik upacara penerimaan.

"maaf sunbae, saya lupa peraturan itu. Dan saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucapku sambil membungkukan badan. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak mau yah membungkuk pada sunbae sok berkuasa itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku yang salah disini, mungkin.

"kau harus dihukum untuk kesalahanmu itu pendek". Ya Tuhan apa salahku pada namja hitam ini sih dia mengataiku pendek terus.

"sudahlah Jong, dia bilang tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Biarkan dia masuk untuk upacara penerimaan. Dia sudah terlambat". Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi dari sunbae hitam itu. Eh tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ya? Wajahnya benar-benar tak asing.

"Wow kau berbicara panjang lebar didepan orang lain Oh Sehun? Apakah kau sakit? Atau mungkin hari ini akan hujan badai ya?" ini si namja hitam ko malah melantur sih. Apakah tak ada waktu lain, aku kan harus segera ke aula.

Sebentar, dia bilang apa? Oh Sehun? Dia Oh Sehun? Oh Sehunku? Namja yang selalu menempeliku dari tk hingga sebelum masuk JHS? Benarkah dia-

"berisik kau Kim" ucapnya memotong lamunanku. Ku teliti dari atas sampai bawah namja bernama Oh Sehun itu, benarkah dia sahabat masa kecilku yang kurus, lebih pendek dariku, cadel dan selalu menangis jika aku main dengan teman yang lain? Tapi kenapa dia berubah sekali, namja cengeng itu kemana perginya, dia sekarang tinggi, tampan dan yah tidak terlalu cadel sih. Tapi aku yakin dia Oh Sehun yang itu.

 _Grebb ..._

Entah pikiran darimana aku memeluk Sehun, menyalurkan rasa rinduku yang telah kutahan selama tiga tahun, karena aku harus meneruskan JHS di Jepang. Dan kini ia ada dihadapanku.

 **Kyungsoo pov end**

.

 **Author pov**

Sehun terkejut bukan main saat Kyungsoo memeluknya, dipandangnya Jongin yang mematung dengan mulut menganga tak habis pikir dengan kejadian di depan matanya.

"eum, hey bisa kau lepaskan rangkulanmu?" Sehun sadar dari keterkejutannya dan akhirnya buka suara.

"Yak Sehunnie kau melupakanku? Ish jahat sekali kau melupakanku. Pabbo!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan kesal.

"nugu? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

"ish menyebalkan sekali. Sudahlah kalau kau memang lupa padaku. Aku akan pergi ke aula. Mian sunbae aku harus ikut upacara, untuk hukumanku aku akan melakukannya, temui saja aku setelah upacara. Permisi" Kyungsoo pergi setelah membungkukan badannya pada Jongin, tak lupa tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun.

"Hun, siapa dia? Berani sekali memeluk sang pangeran es ini. Wah keberaniannya patut diacungi jempol. Kau lihat tidak Hun? Dadanya besar sekali ya untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil. Wah kalau ku rem-"

Pletak. Sehun memukul kepala Jongin agar dia diam. Sialan sekali sih si kkamjong ini, sempat-sempatnya memperhatikan dada hobae tadi. Mesum memang. Eh ngomong-ngomong soal dada, Sehun jadi teringat sesuatu.

"yak appo. Kau ini kenapa sih kok malah memukul kepala berhargaku ini" Jongin memberengut kesal pada Sehun.

"ck, diamlah. Kau lihat namanya tidak? Kau kan memperhatikan dadanya terus" tanya Sehun.

"kalau aku tidak salah ingat Wu- Wu siapa yah, Kyung-" "Wu Kyungsoo?" belum selesai Jongin mengingatnya tapi Sehun memotong.

"ah benar Wu Kyungsoo" Jongin ingat sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat ia mengingat Kyungsoo memeluknya tadi. Ternyata yeoja mungil tadi adalah sahabat masa kecilnya, yeoja itu tidak banyak berubah. Matanya tetap bulat dan besar, hanya saja sekarang ia makin cantik dan berisi, padahal dulu ia sangat kurus. Entah mengapa Sehun bisa lupa padanya. Padahal mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu setiap hari bersama seperti kembar siam yang menepel kemana-mana berdua. Dia telah kembali, Sehun membatin.

Jongin tercengang melihat Sehun tersenyum begitu lebarnya. Ia bersumpah demi kolor Spongebobnya bahwa itu senyuman Sehun yang paling lebar yang pernah ia lihat. Selama ini Sehun kan irit bicara dan jarang tersenyum. Hanya karena sebuah nama dari seorang gadis, Wu Kyungsoo, ia bisa tersenyum selebar itu.

"hun, kau tak apa? Kenapa tersenyum lebar sekali sih? Ada apa? Apa ada roh yang mengganggumu? Katakan padaku Hun" Jongin meracau tidak jelas. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan pergi menuju ruang OSIS di gedung barat tanpa menghiraukan Jongin.

"yak Oh Sehun tunggu aku. Ck dasar albino" jongin akhirnya mengikuti Sehun dengan berlari.

.

.

Di lorong sekolah Kyungsoo benar-benar kebingungan. Dimana sih aulanya, kenapa sekolah ini besar sekali mana tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa ditanya pula. Dia membatin dengan kesal, dia sudah telat sepuluh menit dari dimulainya upacara penyambutan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang bingung sang penepuk bahu.

"Kau murid baru? Tersesat?" tanya namja bermata kucing dan pipi tembam.

" _Heol, Sohee ex WG? Daebak, kenapa dia ada disini? Eh tunggu, dia namja. Tapi mirip sekali dengan Sohee kyaaaaa~"_ bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah fangirlingan.

"hei kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Mau kuantarkan ke aula? Sepertinya kau tidak tau denah sekolah ini. Ayo kuantarkan" sementara Kyungsoo masih terperangah akan kemiripan namja di depannya dengan Ahn Sohee, namja itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju aula.

Diperjalanan menuju aula, Kyungsoo masih saja melamun. Hingga didepan pintu aula, mereka berhenti.

namja itu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, "Cha, sudah sampai. Ayo masuk kedalam". Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menatap namja itu dengan mata bulatnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Imut sekali.

Namja itu tersenyum, seolah memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"aku bukan Ahn Sohee kalau itu yang ada dikepala cantikmu itu"

"tapi kau mirip sekali dengan Ahn Sohee. Dan kau siapa? Kenapa tidak ikut masuk denganku?"

"hahaha, banyak yang bilang begitu. Aku Kim Minseok, ketua OSIS disini. Dan aku masih ada rapat setelah mengantarmu. Nah kau adik manis, ayo masuk. Nanti akan ada pengumuman pembagian kelas didalam"

"ah maaf sunbae, saya telah berlaku tidak sopan. Saya tidak tau kalau sunbae adalah ketua OSIS disini. Jeosonghamniida" Kyungsoo membungkuk 90derajat.

"hahaha no problem, ayo sana masuk" Minseok membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya perlahan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang lupa berterima kasih.

.

.

Di ruang OSIS

Semua anggota telah berkumpul, tinggal menunggu kedatangan si kepala.

"ck, kemana sih Umin hyung, lama sekali dia ke toilet. Aku belum sarapan nih, lapar sekali" keluhan itu keluar dari namja bernametag Kim Taehyung.

"entah, boker kali dia" sahut yeoja bernametag Amber.

"yak, kau jorok sekali sih Amber, kau itu perempuan kok bicaranya seperti itu" yeoja bernametag Jung Krystal menatap Amber dengan jijik.

"cih kalian malah ribut, diam sebentar bisa tidak sih. Aku ingin tidur" Min Yoongi mengangkat kepala dari meja dan menatap mereka dengan mata sayu.

Cklek, pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok yang dinanti-nantikan

"ah maafkan aku teman-teman, tadi ada murid baru yang tersesat dan aku mengantarkan dia ke aula dulu" Minseok tersenyum minta maaf sambil berjalan ke kursinya. "ayo kita rapat dulu. Jongin, Yoongi ini bukan waktunya tidur. Bangun!" katanya lagi. Rapat pun dimulai, mereka semua memperhatikan Minseok.

.

( _Skip time)_

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari aula setelah upacara dan pengumuman pembagian kelas. Menurut pengumuman tadi, jam belajar intensif akan dimulai pukul 9 nanti. Dan Kyungsoo belum ada niat untuk mencari kelasnya. Biar saja nanti, toh ini masih jam 8, pikirnya. Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan mengirim pesan.

To : ChanDobi Oppa

Oppa dmna?

Knp meninggalkanku td pagi?

Aku blm sarapan dan tak tau letak kantin dmn.

Cepat bls, aku d dpn aula.

 _send_

Tak lama handphone Kyungsoo bergetar dan layarnya menampilkan _ChanDobi Oppa_ _is calling._ Ia menggeser layar dan menempelkan handphonenya ke telinga.

"yak! dimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya

" _kantin, aku sedang makan kyung, tunggu 15 menit_ " jawab Chanyeol disebrang sana.

"Palli oppa, disini sudah tidak ada orang. Aku benci sendirian kau tau itu" Kyungsoo mulai waswas

" _aku sedang bersama teman-temanku kyung, jangan manja ne saeng. Temukan saja kantinnya sendiri_ "

"Chan oppa ku yang tampan, ayolah jemput adikmu ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tau denah sekolahmu ini. Kau hanya tinggal pamit sebentar pada temanmu itu" Kyungsoo memelas sekarang.

" _kau ini mengganggu saja sih, dibilang aku sedang makan._ "

"oppa ayolah sebentar saja ne, aku belum punya teman disini. Dan aku benci sendirian oppa. Oppa jebbal hiks" Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Ia benar-benar benci di tempat asing sendirian.

" _aku tak peduli, kututup. anyeong_ "-tut- Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan

"oppa jangan ditutup dulu. Oppa! yak Wu Chanyeol! Aish dia jahat sekali sih hiks, aku kan takut ditempat asing sendirian, ia kan tau aku taruma dan benci itu hiks, sialan kau Wu Chanyeol hiks" Kyungsoo mulai menangis dan menunduk didepan pintu aula.

 _Grebb_

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan, ia ingat tadi hanya ada dia sendiri disini. Ia teringat saat kecil dulu ia disuruh membeli permen lollipop oleh Chanyeol di blok sebelah. Ia belum pernah ke daerah itu sendirian, biasanya ia ditemani oleh Sehun kemana-mana, tapi Sehun sedang pergi ke Busan mengunjungi rumah neneknya. Jadilah ia pergi sendiri, dan hampir saja ia diculik jika tidak ditolong oleh Kim ahjumma, tetangga rumahnya. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo benci dan takut di tempat asing sendirian.

Kyungsoo takut untuk menengokkan kepalanya, kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo merasa lemas, ia ingat belum sarapan dan semalam ia tidak ikut makan malam karena kelelahan. Hampir saja Kyungsoo mencium lantai jika tidak ditahan oleh sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya seperti jelly sekarang, pandangannya mulai kabur dan...gelap.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Gimana chapter pertamanya? Kuharap ada yang baca dan suka sama ff abal-abal pertamaku ini.**_

 _ **aku awalnya ngga yakin mau publish ff ini, tapi yah dengan diyakin-yakinin aja kan yah buat publish.**_

 _ **Mian kalo banyak typo dan banyak kata yang ga nyambung.**_

 _ **Namanya juga newbie ehehehe (ngeles aja kek bajaj)**_

 _ **Dan terimakasih untuk :**_ **2ndsoo;belamsmwdreal;Dvian1012;Lovedudu1201** _ **atas reviewnya di chapter perkenalan kemarin.**_

 _ **gomawoooo~~~**_


	3. Kyungsoo Fans Club?

" _aku tak peduli, kututup. anyeong"-tut- Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan_

" _oppa jangan ditutup dulu. Oppa! yak Wu Chanyeol! Aish dia jahat sekali sih hiks, aku kan takut ditempat asing sendirian, ia kan tau aku taruma dan benci itu hiks, sialan kau Wu Chanyeol hiks" Kyungsoo mulai menangis dan menunduk didepan pintu aula._

 _Grebb_

 _Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan, ia ingat tadi hanya ada dia sendiri disini. Ia teringat saat kecil dulu ia disuruh membeli permen lollipop oleh Chanyeol di blok sebelah. Ia belum pernah ke daerah itu sendirian, biasanya ia ditemani oleh Sehun kemana-mana, tapi Sehun sedang pergi ke Busan mengunjungi rumah neneknya. Jadilah ia pergi sendiri, dan hampir saja ia diculik jika tidak ditolong oleh Kim ahjumma, tetangga rumahnya. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo benci dan takut di tempat asing sendirian._

 _Kyungsoo takut untuk menengokkan kepalanya, kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo merasa lemas, ia ingat belum sarapan dan semalam ia tidak ikut makan malam karena kelelahan. Hampir saja Kyungsoo mencium lantai jika tidak ditahan oleh sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya seperti jelly sekarang, pandangannya mulai kabur dan...gelap._

.

.

 **Kyungsoo World**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Wu Kyungsoo**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan**

 **Park** **Chanyeol as** **Wu Chanyeol**

 **Kim Joonmyeon as Wu Junmyeon**

 **Kim Jongdae as Wu Jongdae**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, membiasakan dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan, _sepertinya ini ruang kesehatan sekolah,_ pikirnya. Ia bangkit perlahan, namun ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Kyungsoo kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya kembali, kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja bermata sayu.

"apa dia masih belum sadar? Tampaknya ia benar-benar sakit" ucap namja itu sambil mendekati ranjang yang ditempati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan namja itu tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya yang manis.

"hey, kau sudah sadar ternyata, mau kuambilkan minum?" ia bertanya. Kyungsoo hanya memandang dengan bingung namja yang ia ketahui adalah sunbaenya itu.

"ada apa? mengapa memandangku begitu? Ah aku Zhang Yixing, pengurus diruang ini, kebetulan aku sedang bertugas untuk menjaga. Tadi kau diantar oleh Chanyeol kesini. Cha minumlah obat ini dulu agar sakitnya sedikit reda, ini bisa diminum tanpa harus makan terlebih dahulu" ia berkata lagi sambil membantu Kyungsoo duduk dan memberikannya segelas air dan obat.

"terimakasih sunbae. Dan dimana Chanyeol oppa sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong isinya.

"ah jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil memakai nama saja, aku tidak gila hormat kau tau. Chanyeol sedang berbicara kepada wali kelasmu dan meminta izin supaya kau diperbolehkan pulang duluan"

"tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat tidak sopan dengan memanggil orang yang lebih tua dariku dengan namanya saja" Kyungsoo merasa segan ketika ia diminta hanya memanggil Yixing dengan namanya saja.

"mungkin kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa? Kau tidak keberatan pastinya kan?" Yixing tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo terperangah akan senyuman Yixing, astaga namja didepannya ini manis sekali sih.

"baiklah Yixing...op..pa" Kyungsoo tersadar dan menjawab dengan terbata. Ya Tuhan sekolah ini kenapa banyak sekali namja tampan dan manis sih? Tadi pagi sunbae songong yang bersama Sehun, ah jangan lupakan si ketua osis, dan sekarang penjaga ruang kesehatan, batin Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau masih sangat pucat, dan astaga badanmu panas sekali Kyungsoo" Yixing menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak apa oppa, mungkin dengan beristirahat demamnya akan turun. Darimana oppa tau namaku?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan wajah yang memerah, salah tingkah ketika Yixing menyentuhnya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu ruangan terbuka sebelum Yixing menjawab, Chanyeol muncul membawa tasnya dan surat ijin dari wali kelas Kyungsoo.

"ah itu, kau kan adik dari si tiang ini. Dia sering menceritakan betapa manis dan menggemaskannya adiknya ini dan dia juga sering memperlihatkan foto-foto terbarumu padaku" jawab Yixing. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu sontak memberikan deathglare nya pada Yixing.

"yak hyung, jangan bilang begitu aish jinjja kau ini. Kajja Kyung, kita pulang aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari wali kelasmu"

"hati-hati Chan, dia demam dan masih sangat pucat. Kalau bisa gendong saja dia. Ruang kesehatan dan parkiran siswa jauh dari sini. Aku takut Kyungsoo akan pingsan lagi"

"ani oppa, aku tidak ap- aww" Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dan seketika pandangannya berkunang-kunang, hampir saja ia jatuh ke lantai jika Yixing tidak segera menangkapnya. (laysoo moment nih jarang-jarang hehe)

Chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa panas, meskipun ia sangat jahil pada Kyungsoo tapi melihat adiknya dipeluk oleh orang lain rasanya kenapa tidak rela yah. Mungkin Chanyeol mengidap sister complex, siapa yang tau.

"yak hyung, jauhkan tubuhmu dari Kyungsoo. Sini biar ku gendong Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mengambil alih Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kasar dari Yixing lalu menggendongnya ala bridalstyle.

"eii, begitu saja marah. Kalau tidak ku tangkap, Kyungsoo akan jatuh ke lantai. Sudah sana cepat pulang. Kasihan adikmu itu, semakin pucat saja" titah Yixing.

"arraseo. Kami pulang dulu hyung, terima kasih sudah menjaganya" Chanyeol pamit pada Yixing.

"oppa terimakasih ya telah menjagaku, kami pulang dulu dan selamat bertugas. Anyeong" Kyungsoo juga ikut pamit.

"ne, cepat sembuh ya adik manis" Yixing membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol agar ia tidak kesulitan karena ia harus membawa tasnya, tas Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sendiri dalam gendongannya.

"gomawo hyung" Chanyeol pergi menuju parkiran dan Yixing kemudian menutup pintu. _"aslinya lebih cantik dan manis daripada fotonya, meskipun ia sangat pucat tadi"_ Yixing membatin.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya, di lorong sekolah mereka menjadi tontonan karena sekarang sudah waktunya jam istirahat dan sudah pasti lorong sekolah ramai. Dan bisik-bisik para siswa pun terdengar oleh telinga mereka.

"psst, siapa itu yang digendong Chanyeol sunbae?" ucap seorang yeoja bernama Sulli

"entah,sepertinya siswa baru tingkat satu. Ah beruntung sekali dia ya baru sehari disini sudah digendong Chanyeol sunbae" jawab temannya yang bernama Luna.

"cih sok kecantikan sekali sih yeoja itu, berani-beraninya dia digendong oleh Chanyeol oppa. Ku beri pelajaran nanti" desis yeoja cantik bernama Jiyeon sambil memandang sinis Kyungsoo yang ada dipelukan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tambah mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Memang Chanyeol itu menjadi salah satu siswa yang di idolakan karena tampan, jago alat musik, bisa ngerap, senyum lima jari yang membuat yeoja meleleh, dan anak salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Korea. Boyfriend material~begitu para fansnya menggambarkan Chanyeol.

"oppa bisakah jalan lebih cepat? Aku malu dan takut pada yeoja-yeoja itu" kata Kyungsoo.

"memangnya kau ini tidak berat apa, badanmu saja yang kecil tapi makanmu kan banyak sekali" Chanyeol malah melambatkan langkahnya.

"ish kau memang menyebalkan Chandobi, memangnya siapa ya yang membuatku seperti ini" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ahaha, mian kyung dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan dobi aku seribu kali lebih tampan dari dobi-dobi itu, dan jangan mempoutkan bibirmu itu. Jelek sekali kau tau" Chanyeol meleletkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo, padahal dalam hati sih " _ya Tuhan kuatkan jantungku ini, dia imut sekali sih"_ dia malah fanboying.

Dari arah berlawanan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dua namja tampan beda warna(?) berjalan menuju kelasnya. Salah satu namja itu menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan yeoja yang ada di dalam gendongan si tiang berjalan itu karena jarak mereka cukup jauh. Ingatkan kalau SM HSI ini luas sekali?.

"heh albino, bukankah yeoja yang si tiang berjalan itu gendong adalah yeoja yang tadi pagi memelukmu? Daebak. Tadi pagi ia memelukmu, sekarang di gendong Chanyeol sunbae. Mungkin nanti sore dia sudah berada di kamarku ya Hun?" Jongin menyenggol Sehun yang sedang fokus ke game di ponselnya. Sehun yang mendengar dan sadar akan senggolan Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"jaga omonganmu kkamjong. Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang seperti itu" Sehun berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Jongin yang melongo(lagi) gara-gara reaksi Sehun. Ada hubungan apa sih si albino dan si Kyungsoo-kyungsoo itu? Jongin membatin.

Setelah meninggalkan Jongin, Sehun menghadang Chanyeol dan bertanya,

"dia kenapa hyung?" "pingsan di depan aula tadi, nanti ku ceritakan. Aku harus mengantarnya pulang. Dia berat sekali" jawab Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah tidur dalam sekejap karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan Yixing tadi.

"baiklah, hati-hati hyung" tampak sekali raut khawatir di wajah Sehun. Jongin yang sudah berada disamping Sehun mulai memperhatikan tingkah laku Sehun semenjak ia bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Biasanya Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar, bicara seperlunya dan amat sangat jarang tersenyum. Tapi tadi ia berbicara panjang lebar, tersenyum hingga nyaris merobekkan mulutnya (oke ini lebay), dan sekarang wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Jongin bergidik ngeri, mungkin yeoja itu menggunakan guna-guna sehingga Sehun bertingkah aneh. Yang aneh itu pikiran kamu kkamjong -_-

.

Chanyeol telah sampai diparkiran, ia sedang kesulitan membuka pintu mobilnya tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sontak Chanyeol kaget "ah kkamjjagiya". Si penepuk pundak hanya terkekeh.

"ish untung aku tidak jantungan Byun"

"hahaha kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi dobi, benar-benar lucu. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana? Dan siapa yeoja itu? Kau menculiknya? Aigoo, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" Byun Baekhyun, namja bereyeliner itu -sang pelaku mari kagetkan dobi tiang ini- berbicara tidak ada hentinya.

"jangan banyak bicara, bukakan pintu mobilku Baek" titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun membukakan pintu disamping kursi pengemudi dan berbicara lagi.

"jawab Chan, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pelaku kejahatan dan masuk penjara lalu aku ikut disalahkan karena memuluskan jalannya penculikanmu itu". Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas,kebanyakan nonton drama banget sih si Byun ini, gumamnya. Setelah meletakan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati di bangku penumpang disebelah kursi pengemudi, Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun "kurang-kurangilah tontonan dramamu itu Byun. Dia Kyungsoo dan akan ku bawa pulang, dia pingsan tadi"

"wow jadi benar dia itu adikmu? Cantik sekali ya aslinya, lebih sexy dari yang di foto" Baekhyun mengerling pada Chanyeol, dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sambil berkata "aku ikut ya Chan ke rumahmu, aku ingin membolos. Tasku biar Yixing hyung yang bawa, aku bosan kalau tidak ada kegiatan seperti ini. Kau tau kan jika hari pertama setelah liburan guru-guru suka malas mengajar, dan jadwal di kelasku belum keluar. Payah"

"yasudah naik dan jangan macam-macam" jawab Chanyeol.

Perlu di ketahui, jika Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabat Chanyeol semenjak JHS dan mereka tadinya satu tingkat, berhubung Baekhyun pernah kecelakaan dan koma selama 3 bulan belum lagi perawatan yang harus dijalaninya menyebabkan ia harus tinggal kelas. Makanya sekarang dia setingkat dengan Sehun dan Jongin serta selama dua tahun ini mereka bertiga sekelas. Padahal Sehun juga seharusnya setingkat dengan Kyungsoo, tapi karena ia pintar, di JHS dulu ia ikut akselerasi. Lain lagi ceritanya dengan Yixing, ia adalah teman sebangku Chanyeol dan ia berasal dari China dan sekarang tinggal satu apartemen dengan Baekhyun karena mereka sepupu. Makanya mereka akrab.

 _Skip_

 _At Wu mansion_

Yifan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia merasa lelah. Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo sekolah, ia tidak langsung menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Tapi ia pergi ke kantor appanya, ia rindu terlebih lagi kata Han ahjumma appanya tidak pulang ke rumah sudah dua hari. Karena ada proyek baru katanya. Ia pulang karena appanya malah meninggalkannya untuk meeting dengan kliennya saat waktu mendekati makan siang.

Terdengar suara motor memasuki halaman dan berhenti di garasi samping, Jongdae turun dari motor 'pinjamannya' dan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menekuk muka. Ia tadi telat saat akan ujian, terlebih profesornya killer sekali. Jadilah ia diceramahi panjangxlebar oleh profesornya itu tentang budaya tepat waktu. Padahal kan bukan salahku, salah si botak itu kenapa memberikan ujian pagi-pagi sekali,keluh Jongdae.

Ia ikut mendudukan diri disamping Yifan, dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Yifan yang sedang memejamkan mata sontak menoleh, ada apa dengan adiknya pulang-pulang kok menekuk wajah. Sadar tidak sih, Yifan kau kan menekuk wajah juga.

Mereka hanya terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka mulut dan mengobrol, hanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Terdengar suara mobil yang memasuki halaman.

"siapa yang sudah pulang jam segini? Ini baru jam makan siang" gumam Yifan.

"mungkin Joonmyeon hyung, shiftnya kan memang pagi. Eh tapi tidak mungkin sih, dia biasanya pulang paling cepat jam 5. Mungkin itu appa hyung" jawab Jongdae sambil mulai memainkan game di ponselnya.

"mana mungkin. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantornya" kata Yifan lagi.

Chanyeol masuk sambil menggendong Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun yang membawakan tas mereka. Melihat Chanyeol yang masuk sambil menggendong Kyungsoo dan wajahnya pucat serta keringat yang membasahi dahinya, Yifan langsung berdiri dan Jongdae melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa, peduli amat dengan gamenya. Kyungsoo lebih penting.

"kenapa dia Yeol?" Jongdae bertanya.

"nanti aku jelaskan hyung, sekarang aku akan membaringkan dia dulu di kamar" jawab Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia takut pada hyung-hyungnya apalagi ini menyangkut Kyungsoo dan ia penyebab adik manisnya seperti ini.

"cepat bawa dia ke kamarnya, dan Jongdae, hubungi Joonmyeon sekarang" ucap Yifan dengan nada memerintah. Chanyeol langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke lantai atas dan Jongdae mengambil ponselnya yang terlempar tadi untuk menghubungi Joonmyeon. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat betapa paniknya mereka melihat Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengikuti Chanyeol ke atas. Yifan yang menyadari adanya orang lain menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Dan bertanya, "nuguya? Kau teman Chanyeol?" "ne? Ah Byun Baekhyun imnidda, teman Chanyeol sejak JHS" Baekhyun gelagapan dan segera membungkuk. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Yifan sejak ia dan Chanyeol berteman. Sedangkan dengan hyung Chanyeol yang lain ia sudah sering bertemu.

"Joonmyeon hyung bilang ia akan segera kesini, satu pasien lagi katanya. Mungkin sekitar satu jam paling lama" Jongdae melapor pada Yifan setelah menutup teleponnya.

"ah ya sudah ayo ke kamar Kyungsoo, kau juga Baek, ayo ke atas" ajak Yifan.

Yifan dan Jongdae ada di kamar Kyungsoo sekarang, mereka memandangi Kyungsoo yang tertidur dan berwajah pucat. Keringat dingin tak hentinya keluar dari tubuh yeoja mungil itu, sesekali ia mengigaukan appanya.

Setau mereka Kyungsoo jarang sekali sakit, meskipun mereka jarang sekali bertemu, karena Kyungsoo tinggal di Jepang dengan samchon mereka tapi mereka tidak ketinggalan satu informasi satupun mengenai Kyungsoo.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo di ketuk dari luar, dan Han ahjumma masuk membawakan handuk kecil dan air hangat untuk mengompres Kyungsoo yang diminta oleh Chanyeol setelah ia dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"ahjumma, tolong gantikan seragam Kyungsoo dengan piama. Dan setelah itu kompres dia. Aku dan Jongdae akan menemui Chanyeol dulu" ucap Yifan kepada Han ahjumma.

"baik tuan muda" Han ahjumma dengan sigap meletakan nampan berisi baskom air dan handuk itu di nakas sebelah ranjang. Ia mengambil baju Kyungsoo dari lemari dan mulai menggantikan baju Kyungsoo setelah Yifan dan Jongdae keluar.

Di ruang santai lantai atas, Yifan, Jongdae dan Chanyeol sedang menunggu Han ahjumma selesai mengganti baju Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah terlelap terbang ke alam mimpinya di kamar Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudaian, Han ahjumma keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga langsung bergegas ke kamar Kyungsoo, Jongdae duduk di kursi belajar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ikut berbaring disambing Kyungsoo sambil memainkan ponselnya dan Yifan duduk di sofa. Mereka bertiga menunggu kedatangan Joonmyeon.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari tangga dan teriakan kesakitan, kemudian suara orang berlari. Joonmyeon membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo, sambil berteriak, "Soo-ya". Sontak ketiga orang yang sadar di kamar itu mendesis "ssshhh". Joonmyeon tersenyum malu, lalu melangkahkan kaki kedalam kamar dan bertanya, "kenapa dia bisa sakit?".

"hyung, kau itu kan dokter, maka periksalah Kyungsoo kenapa dia bisa sakit. Kau ini bagaimana sih" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada kesal.

"aish, arra, aku akan memerikasanya" Joonmyeon mulai memeriksa Kyungsoo, setelah selesai dia menatap tajam Chanyeol. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Dobi, jawab pertanyaanku. Kau apakan dia? Dia jarang sekali sakit kau tau. Aku yakin ini ada kaitannya denganmu" Joonmyeon semakin menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berapi-api. Yang ditanya hanya gelagapan,takut untuk menatap Joonmyeon dan takut untuk menjawab. Jika ia tak menjawab ia akan dimarahi, jika ia menjawab ia juga pasti di marahi tapi mungkin lebih sadis.

"kenapa kau berkata begitu hyung?" tanya Jongdae dan Joonmyeon menjawab "Kyungsoo jarang sekali sakit, saat ia sakit biasa ia hanya akan demam biasa. Sekarang ia berkeringat dingin dan mengigau, itu pertanda bahwa traumanya kambuh. Semenjak kasus ia hampir diculik, ia mengalami gejala yang sama dan jika ia mengingatnya ia akan seperti ini. Dan sekarang jawab, apa penyebab Kyungsoo bisa kembali trauma Chanyeol? Kau pasti tau sesuatu"

Ketiga hyungnya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban, Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia mau tak mau harus bercerita.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Chanyeol sedang berada di kantin bersama Baekhyun dan Yixing, karena ia berjanji untuk mentraktir Baekhyun sarapan atau makan siang balas jasa atas album 2NE1 limited edition itu. Mereka sedang mengerumuni ponsel Chanyeol untuk melihat foto-foto terbaru Kyungsoo saat liburan di Indonesia. Chanyeol mendapatkannya saat adiknya itu tidur, memang kelakuannya lebih mirip seperti ssasaeng fans dibandingkan sebagai oppa yang baik._

 _Baekhyun dan Yixing hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan menganga melihat foto Kyungsoo yang berada di tepi pantai memakai bikini, topi pantai dan kacamata hitam, difoto Kyungsoo berpose dengan tangan kanan di leher dan tangan kiri di pinggangnya yang ramping. Melihat foto yang tak seharusnya mereka lihat, Chanyeol merebut ponselnya dari tangan Baekhyun._

 _Mereka shock, tentu saja, gadis itu baru berusia 16 tahun dan badannya sudah seperti model-model kelas internasional meskipun Kyungsoo cenderung mungil._

 _Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh memasukan foto Kyungsoo yang berbikini ke dalam ponselnya._

" _Yeol, itu betul Kyungsoo? Badannya bagus sekali yah. Dan wow dadanya besar, mungkin tanganku tidak akan cukup untuk memegangnya" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah memegang 'sesuatu'._

" _ku bunuh kau Byun jika berkata seperti itu lagi, lupakan foto tadi dari pikiran kalian. Dan berhentilah berfantasi tentang adikku bacon. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhnya"Chanyeol menggeram marah. Sedangkan Yixing yang notabenenya masih sedikit polos, wajahnya memerah parah._

 _Kling, ponsel Chanyeol mendapatkan pesan, ia langsung membukanya. Dan berkata pada Baekhyun dan Yixing, "aku harus menjemput bidadari dulu, dan hapus memori tentang foto tadi dari kepala kalian. Pay". Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju aula dan menelepon Kyungsoo saat di perjalanan. Ia hanya ingin mengerjai adiknya itu._

" _yak! dimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya dari seberang sana._

" _kantin, aku sedang makan kyung, tunggu 15 menit" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum-senyum._

" _Palli oppa, disini sudah tidak ada orang. Aku benci sendirian kau tau itu" suara Kyungsoo seperti yang ketakutan_

" _aku sedang bersama teman-temanku kyung, jangan manja ne saeng. Temukan saja kantinnya sendiri " Chanyeol hampir tertawa mendengar suara adiknya yang seperti akan menangis_

" _Chan oppa ku yang tampan, ayolah jemput adikmu ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tau denah sekolahmu ini. Kau hanya tinggal pamit sebentar pada temanmu itu"_

" _kau ini mengganggu saja sih, dibilang aku sedang makan." Chanyeol sudah beberapa meter di belakang Kyungsoo, tapi gadis itu tidak menyadarinya._

" _oppa ayolah sebentar saja ne, aku belum punya teman disini. Dan aku benci sendirian oppa. Oppa jebbal hiks" Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Ia benar-benar benci di tempat asing sendirian._

" _aku tak peduli, kututup. anyeong"-tut- Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan_

" _oppa jangan ditutup dulu. Oppa! yak Wu Chanyeol! Aish dia jahat sekali sih hiks, aku kan takut ditempat asing sendirian, ia kan tau aku taruma dan benci itu hiks, sialan kau Wu Chanyeol hiks" Kyungsoo mulai menangis dan menunduk didepan pintu aula. Melihat adiknya mulai menangis, Chanyeol tidak tega dan dia perlahan mendekati adiknya, ia mulai mendekap Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis dari belakang. Ia merasakan Kyungsoo melemas dalam dekapannya, ia pingsan._

 _Chanyeol gelagapan, ia langsung menggendong Kyungsoo dan menuju ruang kesehatan. Di depan ruang kesehatan ia bertemu dengan Yixing yang baru kembali dari kantin. Melihat Chanyeol yang menggendong seorang yeoja, Yixing langsung membuka pintu dan menyuruh Chanyeol menidurkan Kyungsoo di ranjang._

 _Chanyeol merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah adiknya pucat dan banyak keluar keringat dingin dari keningnya. Lalu Yixing menyuruh Chanyeol untuk meminta surat ijin kepada wali kelas Kyungsoo dan mengantarkannya pulang, karena lebih baik istirahat di rumah._

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Chanyeol menyudahi ceritanya, ia begitu menyesal dan hanya menundukan kepalanya. Ketiga hyungnya benar-benar akan marah sepertinya kali ini, lihat saja tatapan membunuh dari ketiganya sampai-sampai bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang. Ia meneguk ludahnya dan mencicit pelan, "mianhe hyungdeul, aku tidak tau kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin menjahilinya seperti biasa, tapi aku benar-benar tid-"

"aku akan melaporkannya pada appa, agar semua uang jajanmu dan kendaraanmu disita" Yifan memotong ucapan Chanyeol

"kau mengecewakanku, ku kira dengan masuknya Kyungsoo ke sekolahmu akan menjadikan kau melindunginya. Tapi malah kau sendiri yang membuatnya sakit dihari pertamanya" tambah Joonmyeon. Jongdae hanya menatap iba sekaligus geli pada Chanyeol meskipun ia tidak membenarkan perbuatan Chanyeol, bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa kasihan melihat dongsaengnya meringkuk ketakutan seperti itu, heol bukan Chanyeol sekali.

"mian hyung" Chanyeol menunduk dalam-dalam.

"eunghh" Kyungsoo menggeliatkan badannya dan membuka mata perlahan, dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, keempat oppanya ada disini. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan meraba keningnya yang terdapat kompres.

"gwenchana baby? kau pasti haus. Minum ini sayang" Joonmyeon memberikan segelas air pada Kyungsoo dan membantunya. Joonmyeon meraba kening Kyungsoo, sudah turun demamnya.

"kenapa oppa semua ada disini? Dan kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu? Chan oppa ada apa dengan wajahmu heum, mengapa murung?" Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Chanyeol, dan memandang ketiga oppanya yang lain sambil memiringkan kepala, _ada apa dengannya?_ Matanya mengisyaratkan tanda tanya.

"dia akan kami adukan pada appa karena telah membuatmu begini sayang. Kejahilannya kali ini diluar batas, kau sampai sakit seperti ini. Appa akan menghukumnya nanti" Jawab Jongdae.

"ani oppa, jangan sampai appa tau. Aku tidak ingin Chan oppa dihukum appa, dan aku diungsikan lagi ke Jepang. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian lagi. Jebal oppa" Kyungsoo menatap ketiga oppanya dengan jurus andalannya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan bibir mencebik seakan menahan tangis. Tentu saja oppanya akan luluh jika ia sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut.

"mianhe Soo-ya, aku memang bersalah dan menyebabkan kau sakit seperti ini. Aku memang pantas dihukum" Chanyeol menunduk di depan Kyungsoo. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo menarik oppanya kedalam pelukan "Gwenchanayo oppa, jangan seperti itu lagi ne, aku tadi benar-benar takut lho. Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa baikkan. Jadi oppa tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu" Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Chanyeol seolah menenangkan anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.

"kau jangan terlalu paik padanya Soo, dia pasti akan melakukannya lagi. Biarkan ia dihukum" sahut Yifan geram melihat adegan pelukan Chanyeol-Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah oppa, jangan diperpanjang lagi ne. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa sekarang. Dan jangan sampai appa tau tentang hal ini" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap ketiga oppanya. Mereka hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, selalu seperti itu pikir mereka.

"gomawo Soo-ya. Mianhe sekali lagi" Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar.

"sudah-sudah jangan teruskan acara berpelukannya. Aku lapar sekali, kita semua belum makan siang. Dan ini sudah hampir makan malam, ayo semuanya ke meja makan" Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kyung kau ingin makan disini atau turun ke bawah?" tanya Yifan.

"aku ingin ikut makan di bawah oppa, Chan oppa sebagai hukumanmu, gendong aku kebawah ne" Kyungsoo tersenyum manja pada Chanyeol.

"aigoo Kyung, kenapa tidak pada oppa saja minta gendongnya?" sahut Joonmyeon.

"ani, aku ingin dengan Chandobi oppa" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"arra, cha ayo naik ke punggungku" Chanyeol jongkok di depan kasur, Kyungsoo langsung hinggap di punggung lebar Chanyeol, dan mereka keluar beriringan ke meja makan.

.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat tanpa ada satu suarapun keluar dari mulut mereka, sampai Chanyeol teringat sesuatu,

"astaga, aku lupa kalau Baekhyun ada disini" Chanyeol menepuk keningnya.

"kau itu, cepat bangunkan dia dan ajak makan bersama" Yifan mendengus melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang satu itu. Tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol melesat ke kamarnya.

"Baekhyun? Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada oppanya.

"teman Chanyeol semenjak JHS, kau tidak tau karena kau tidak pernah pulang ke Korea sayang" jawab Jongdae. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berucap oh.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergabung di meja makan, Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun. Merasa di tatap, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis. Melihat senyum Baekhyun yang sangat manis, pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Dan ia balas tersenyum dengan kikuk. Melihat kelakuan adiknya dan Baekhyun yang saling tatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain, Yifan berdehem dengan keras.

"silahkan duduk dan nikmati makanannya Baek"

"ah ne hyung, kamsahamnida" jawab Baekhyun dengan sopan. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makannya. Dan setelah acara makan bersama selesai Baekhyun pamit pulang.

 _Skip_

 _Apartemen Yixing dan Baekhyun_

Baekhyun memencet tombol password apartemennya dengan Yixing, setelah bunyi 'bip' ia masuk ke dalam, dan melihat Yixing sedang menonton tv. Yixing menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun sedang membuka mantelnya, ia mengernyit heran mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang berseri-seri.

"kau tampaknya sangat senang Baek, terjadi hal yang menyenangkan eoh?" tanya Yixing ketika Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Yixing.

"ne gege, aku makan bersama dengan Wu bersaudara tadi" jawabnya dengan pandangan menerawang dan senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"lalu? Bukankah itu hal yang sudah biasa kita lakukan jika berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol?" Yixing tidak mengerti dengan senangnya Baekhyun hanya karena makan bersama Wu bersaudara.

"disana ada Kyungsoo, dan dia sangat cantik ge. Oh my God, apakah aku naksir adiknya si dobi itu ya ge?" Baekhyun memegang dadanya dengan dramatis dan mukanya mulai memerah memikirkan Kyungsoo.

"kau ini ngawur Baek. Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Dan hentikan fantasimu, mukamu memerah tuh. Kalau Chanyeol melihat kau berfantasi mesum tentang adiknya itu kau akan di bunuhnya"

"aku tidak berfantasi mesum ge, enak saja" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"lalu mengapa mukamu memerah hmm?" Yixing tertawa geli, sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Yixing menuju kamarnya. Yixing hanya geleng-geleng kepala, ia juga mengakui bahwa adik dari temannya itu sangat cantik dan menggemaskan.

.

.

Kyungsoo berada dalam mobil Joonmyeon hari ini, ia akan diantar oleh oppa nya itu menuju sekolah. Karena Chanyeol menggunakan motornya hari ini dan Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya sehat, jadi oppa nya melarang Kyungsoo ikut dengan Chanyeol. Jadilah Kyungsoo diantar oleh Joonmyeon hari ini.

"oppa, aku turun di depan halte sana saja ya. Peraturan disekolah melarang para siswa baru untuk diantar jemput selama satu bulan" Kyungsoo menunjuk halte bus yang paling dekat dengan sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau kena tegur oleh sunbaenya lagi.

"tidak Kyung, oppa akan mengantarmu sampai masuk ke dalam sekolah. Kau kan belum sepenuhnya sehat, lagipula siapa yang bisa melarang cucu dari ketua yayasan sekolahmu itu hmm?" Joonmyeon menolak mentah-mentah permintaan adiknya itu.

"tapi oppa.."

"tidak ada bantahan baby" Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, selalu seperti ini. Para oppa nya sangat protektif terhadap dirinya, bahkan ia tidak diperbolehkan jalan kaki meskipun itu dekat dengan sekolahnya.

Mobil Joonmyeon masuk ke halaman sekolah, dan mata para siswa memperhatikan mobil Joonmyeon dan berdecak kagum. Siapa yang tidak kagum dan terpana melihatnya, mobil Lamborghini Diablo VT 6.0 Special Edition yang harganya tidak main-main. Meskipun rata-rata anak yang bersekolah di SM SHSI adalah anak orang kaya, tapi mereka tidak ada yang memiliki mobil sport semewah itu. Dan siswa-siswi itu bertanya-tanya siapa yang membawa mobil super mahal itu ke sekolah.

Kyungsoo merasa jengah melihat siswa-siswi yang berhenti untuk mengagumi mobil mewah oppa nya. Ia malu untuk keluar dari mobil, sedangkan Joonmyeon telah keluar dari mobil, dan sebagian siswi memekik melihat betapa tampannya Joonmyeon. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya pelan, dan berjalan dengan santai lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

"oppa kau berlebihan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil keluar dari mobil. Para siswa terpana oleh kecantikan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan menjadi idola disekolah barunya ini.

"hahaha, tidak berlebihan jika itu menyangkut princess oppa. Nah sana masuk ke dalam, pulangnya mungkin kau dijemput Jongdae. Oppa ada operasi nanti siang"

"kenapa tidak bersama Chan oppa saja?"

"dia membawa motor Kyung, oppa tidak mau kau kenapa-napa. Yasudah oppa pergi dulu. Selamat belajar princess" Joonmyeon memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar dan mencium keningnya. Skinship yang dilakukan mereka menjadi tanda tanya bagi siswa-siswi yang masih berkerumun disitu, apakah mereka sepasang kekasih dan para fanboy dadakan Kyungsoo merasa patah hati. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melambai saat mobil oppa nya pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

"kau melanggar aturan lagi hmm?" Jongin berbicara dengan nada sinis pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo membalikan badan dan mendapati Jongin yang berdiri dengan angkuh serta tangan terlipat di dada.

"mianhe sunbae, saya tidak bermaksud melanggar peraturan, saya melakukannya dengan terpaksa" jawab Kyungsoo dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"kau ini mentang-mentang cantik jadi bisa seenaknya begitu?" Jongin kelepasan bicara dengan mengatakan Kyungsoo cantik. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan wajahnya memerah. 'Apa-apaan dia, mengataiku dengan sinis, dan apa katanya? Cantik? Dia berniat menggodaku atau apa' Kyungsoo mendumal dalam hati.

"sudahlah biarkan dia masuk Jongin, kalau kau ingin tau, yeoja di depanmu ini adalah cucu kepala yayasan. Dan kepala sekolah memerintahkan kepadaku agar ia dibebaskan dari aturan tidak boleh diantar jemput" Minseok bergabung dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"aaaah begitu, jadi dia harus diperlakukan seperti princess ya? Mentang-mentang cucu kepala yayasan dan dia dibebaskan dari aturan? Heol, menggelikan sekali" Jongin memandang sinis pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak terima dikatai oleh Jongin, ia maju selangkah dan berkata "dengar ya sunbae, aku tidak meminta untuk diperlakukan istimewa disini. Dan kau tidak tau apa-apa. Jadi jangan sembarangan bicara. Permisi" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin dan Minseok dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"jangan berlebihan Jong, dia bukan yeoja sembarangan" kata Minseok memberi nasihat pada Jongin.

"aku benar-benar tidak suka pada orang yang menggunakan kekuasaan agar mereka terbebas dari aturan hyung"

"sudahlah itu bukan urusan kita, kajja ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel" ajak Minseok pada Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo memandang kelas didepannya. Ia belum punya teman, dan belum berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya karena kemarin ia ijin pulang duluan. Ia menarik nafas dan menggeser pintu. Semua orang menoleh padanya, dan ia memandang ke seluruh kelas dengan canggung. Dan seorang lelaki manis menghampirinya.

"hay perkenalkan, aku Jung Hoseok ketua kelas disini. Kau Wu Kyungsoo kan?" ia mengulurkan tangan, dan disambut dengan canggung oleh Kyungsoo.

"ne aku Kyungsoo, dan aku harus duduk dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"ah karena kemarin kau tidak masuk ke kelas, hanya tersisa satu bangku. Dan itupun di pojok kelas. Kau duduk dengan Huang Zitao, karena jumlah siswa dan siswi disini ganjil, kau duduk dengan dia ya. Karena tidak ada yang berani untuk dekat dengannya, dia seperti preman. Kau harus hati-hati dengannya" jawab Hoseok panjang lebar.

"okay, terima kasih Hoseok-ssi. Aku duduk dulu" Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan si ketua kelas menuju bangkunya. Kyungsoo melihat seorang namja yang terlihat tinggi dari posturnya yang sedang menelungkupkan setengah badannya diatas meja. Terlihat ia sedang tidur, karena Kyungsoo ingin segera duduk, dan namja itu menghalangi jalan ke bangku disebelahnya maka mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus membangunkan namja itu.

"permisi, apakah kau tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo pada namja itu. Tidak ada tanggapan, Kyungsoo sedikit mengguncangkan bahu namja yang tertidur dengan pulas itu.

"permisi, aku ingin duduk. Bisakah kau bangun sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata pandanya. Kesan pertama melihat namja didepannya ini, berandal, pikir Kyungsoo. Sedangkan namja bermata panda tersebut seperti melihat bidadari dan tanpa sadar menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, dan berguman "bidadari, apakah aku di surga?"

"kau mengigau? Turunkan tanganmu, aku ingin duduk" Kyungsoo menatap tajam namja didepannya ini, yang terlihat amat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"ah mianhe, kukira aku sedang bermimpi dan melihat bidadari. Kau sangat cantik. Dan siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu setelah Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya.

"aku Wu Kyungsoo, dan jangan berbicara seperti itu kau membuatku malu. Dan kau?"

"aku Huang Zitao, salam kenal Kyungsoo-ssi" jawab Tao dengan senyuman manis. Ternyata dia ramah, tidak seperti tampang premannya, pikir Kyungsoo.

"panggil saja Kyungsoo ne, semoga kita menjadi teman akrab Zitao"

"panggil aku Tao saja Kyung, dan wow. Tasmu ini adalah keluaran terbaru dari Gucci. Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Ku dengar ini sudah sold out semenjak lima menit diluncurkan" tanya Tao yang yah maniak brand Gucci. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, namja didepannya ini sifat dan sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan tampangnya.

"aku mendapatkannya sebagai hadiah dari oppa ku yang tinggal di Kanada" jawab Kyungsoo. Belum sempat Tao bertanya lagi, seongssaengnim masuk ke kelas Kyungsoo dan memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

"kau mau pesan apa Kyung?" tanya Tao saat mereka memasuki kantin.

"aku ingin jjampong dan jus jeruk, kau sendiri?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

"aku sepertinya akan pesan jus saja. kau carilah tempat duduk, aku yang akan memesan" jawab Tao. Kyungsoo pun mencari tempat duduk dan mendapati meja kosong disebelah jendela besar. Ia duduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan memainkan game sambil menunggu Tao. Saat sedang asik dengan ponselnya, segerombolan namja tampan menghampirinya.

"anyeong, kau Wu Kyungsoo kan?" tanya seorang namja tampan dengan gigi kelincinya. Merasa ada yang menyebutkan namanya, Kyungsoo mendongak mendapati tujuh orang namja yang menatapnya.

"ah, ne aku Wu Kyungsoo. Ada apa ya?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ketujuh namja tersebut menahan nafas melihat keimutan Kyungsoo.

"kami ingin berkenalan dengan mu. Bolehkan? Aku Jeon Jungkook" kata namja bergigi kelinci tadi

"aku Mark Tuan" namja dengan senyum menawan dan berambut pirang.

"Min Yoongi" namja paling mungil dan berwajah datar

"Kim Taehyung, senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo-ssi" namja yang tersenyum lebar dan memakai scarf merah di kepalanya.

"aku Jackson Wang, cantik" namja bersuara berat dan tatapan nakalnya membuat yeoja manapun luluh.

"Kim Namjoon imnida, bangapseuminda" namja yang mempunyai lesung pipi

"dan aku Kim Hanbin, boleh panggil Hanbin, Biay, sayang juga tak masalah asalkan kau yang menyebutnya" namja tampan dengan suara cempreng dan tidak tau malu.

"dan kami meminta ijinmu untuk mendirikan Kyungsoo fans club. Agar fans club kami menjadi resmi, dan kegiatan serta foto-foto terbaru dari Kyungsoo-ssi kami dapatkan secara legal. Bagaimana? Ijinkan kami ya" Taehyung berbicara mewakili teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo memandang bingung ketujuh orang dihadapannya. Apa-apaan ini, ia ingin sekolah dengan tenang, dan apa tadi katanya? Fans club? Memangnya dia ini artis atau apa. Sampai harus dibuatkan fans club segala. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Tao datang dengan nampan penuh makanan. Ia memandang bingung pemandangan didepannya, Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung dan tujuh orang namja dengan tatapan penuh harap. Lalu Tao bertanya, "ada apa ini Kyung? Dan siapa mereka?"

"ah ini, mereka bilang ingin mendirikan Kyungsoo fans club. Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tao yang duduk didepannya.

"ayolah Kyungsoo, kau pantas kami idolakan. Kau cantik, pintar, kaya. Kau juga mempunyai suara yang bagus, aku pernah melihatmu mengcover lagu dari bb EXO di channel youtube mu. Jadi ijinkan ya untuk membuat Kyungsoo fans club" kali ini Jackson yang memohon.

"ya silahkan dirikan saja Kyungsoo fans club, aku akan mendaftar jadi membernya nanti" bukan Kyungsoo yang menjawab tapi Tao dengan seenaknya berbicara. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu melotot kearah Tao. Tao hanya cekikikan, dan berkata lagi "tenang saja, Kyungsoo mengijinkan. Aku asistennya, dan sudah sana pergi. Kami mau makan tanpa gangguan"

"assa, terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi. Nanti kami akan memberitahukan segala sesuatu yang terkait dengan fans club mu. Kami permisi" dan ketujuh namja tadi pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Tao. Kyungsoo menatap Tao dengan tajam dan dengan kesal ia berkata, "Zitao, apa-apaan itu tadi. Fans club? Dan kau seenaknya mengaku asistenku? Eoh. Aku kesal, kesal, kesal. Sebal"

"hey biarkan saja kenapa sih. Kau itu banyak fanboy nya tau. Malah kau sudah banyak yang suka semenjak fotomu terpampang di mading beberapa minggu yang lalu karena jadi murid peraih nilai sempurna saat tes masuk sekolah ini. Kau jadi idol disekolah ini he? Nikmati sajalah" Tao memang berkata jujur, Kyungsoo banyak yang suka. Tapi dengan banyaknya fanboy yang mengidolakannya, tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk yeoja-yeoja yang merasa tersaingi oleh Kyungsoo menjadi iri dan benci padanya. Terbukti dengan banyaknya pandangan sinis dari yeoja-yeoja yang merasa dirinya cantik, dan itu kebanyakan anak tingkat dua dan tiga.

"ah sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Bahkan baru dua hari sekolah sudah mendapati kehebohan begini" Kyungsoo mencebikan bibirnya lucu.

Dua orang namja yang berada tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo dan Tao memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan interaksinya dengan segerombolan namja tadi dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sehun dengan perasaan dan raut wajah yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan, dan Jongin dengan wajah penuh kegelian, dia tidak habis pikir mengapa siswa-siswa disini begitu memuja Kyungsoo. Dia kan hanya seorang yeoja yang menyalahgunakan kekuasaan keluarganya untuk menghindari aturan di sekolah, begitu pikir Jongin. Apalagi kemarin ia melihat Kyungsoo mencium seorang namja di depan sekolah, dan digendong oleh Chanyeol siangnya. Tadi pagi bahkan ia melihat adegan peluk cium mesra dengan namja yang berbeda. Murahan sekali, ia membatin. Kau hanya tidak tau Kim, dan lihat saja nanti jika kau jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo, pasti kau akan menyesal mengatai Kyungsoo yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

 **TeBeCe**

.

 _ **Maaf ya update telat. Aku harus ngurusin ibu yang habis dioperasi, dan aku harus bulak –balik jkt-bdg buat bimbingan dan ngurus ibu. Jadi baru sempet edit dan up sekarang. Dan makasih atas dukungannya yang udah mau baca dan review. Kalian amat sangat membuatku semangat. Boleh req melalui pm kok, kalian mau pairing yang dibanyakin siapa. Buat Luhan belum aku munculin di chapter ini ya. Mungkin di chapter depan. Maaf buat typo sama kata-kata yang ga nyambung. Percayalah, nulis ff lebih susah ketimbang bacanya. Hehehe. Apalagi ini ide sendiri. Sekali lagi makasih dan maaf ya buat keabsurdan ff ini hehe.**_


	4. my idol and my hater(?)

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

" _hey biarkan saja kenapa sih. Kau itu banyak fanboy nya tau. Malah kau sudah banyak yang suka semenjak fotomu terpampang di mading beberapa minggu yang lalu karena jadi murid peraih nilai sempurna saat tes masuk sekolah ini. Kau jadi idol disekolah ini he? Nikmati sajalah" Tao memang berkata jujur, Kyungsoo banyak yang suka. Tapi dengan banyaknya fanboy yang mengidolakannya, tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk yeoja-yeoja yang merasa tersaingi oleh Kyungsoo menjadi iri dan benci padanya. Terbukti dengan banyaknya pandangan sinis dari yeoja-yeoja yang merasa dirinya cantik, dan itu kebanyakan anak tingkat dua dan tiga._

" _ah sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Bahkan baru dua hari sekolah sudah mendapati kehebohan begini" Kyungsoo mencebikan bibirnya lucu._

 _Dua orang namja yang berada tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo dan Tao memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan interaksinya dengan segerombolan namja tadi dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sehun dengan perasaan dan raut wajah yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan, dan Jongin dengan wajah penuh kegelian, dia tidak habis pikir mengapa siswa-siswa disini begitu memuja Kyungsoo. Dia kan hanya seorang yeoja yang menyalahgunakan kekuasaan keluarganya untuk menghindari aturan di sekolah, begitu pikir Jongin. Apalagi kemarin ia melihat Kyungsoo mencium seorang namja di depan sekolah, dan digendong oleh Chanyeol siangnya. Tadi pagi bahkan ia melihat adegan peluk cium mesra dengan namja yang berbeda. Murahan sekali, ia membatin. Kau hanya tidak tau Kim, dan lihat saja nanti jika kau jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo, pasti kau akan menyesal mengatai Kyungsoo yang tidak-tidak._

.

.

 **Kyungsoo World**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Wu Kyungsoo**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan**

 **Park** **Chanyeol as** **Wu Chanyeol**

 **Kim Joonmyeon as Wu Junmyeon**

 **Kim Jongdae as Wu Jongdae**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Kyungsoo membereskan bukunya dan memasukan ke dalam tas, lalu ia berpaling pada Tao yang melakukan hal sama dengannya, "Tao-ya, pulang setelah ini kau akan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku harus latihan untuk kejuaraan nanti Kyung, ada apa?"

"kejuaraan apa? Ah tidak, aku hanya bosan tadinya ingin mengajakmu pergi" Kyungsoo mendengus mengetahui teman barunya mempunyai kegiatan.

"kejuaraan wushu Kyung, aku kan atlet hehe. kau akan mengajakku kencan hmm?" Tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"bermimpi saja sana, aku hanya menganggapmu teman tidak lebih" ' _krek'_ sepertinya ada suara hati yang patah . Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, "kajja ke gerbang bersama"

"aku harus menemui Jung songssaenim dulu Kyung, kau duluan saja ya. Hati-hati ada yang menculikmu" Tao menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan melambaikan tangan menuju ruang guru. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bingung akan pulang bersama siapa, lagipula ia tidak tau jalan pulang ke rumahnya karena selama hidupnya Kyungsoo jarang sekali keluar rumah jika tidak ada keperluan mendesak dan itupun harus dalam pengawalan ketat para oppa nya, ditambah ia yang tinggal di Jepang beberapa tahun terakhir. Yifan pergi ke Busan pagi tadi menyusul appa nya, sedangkan Joonmyeon ada operasi, dan Chanyeol sedang kelas tambahan terlebih ia membawa motor. Terpaksa dia harus menunggu Jongdae sampai ia selesai kuliah satu jam lagi.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, ia berjalan melewati lapangan dan ada segerombolan anak laki-laki yang sedang latihan sepak bola. Terdengar suara jeritan beberapa siswi di pinggir lapangan meneriakan sebuah nama. Kyungsoo penasaran, siapa sih yang gadis-gadis berisik itu teriakan. Tapi ketika Kyungsoo menoleh kearah lapangan, sebuah bola melayang dan mencium dengan tidak elitnya wajah sebelah kanan Kyungsoo, ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegang pelipis kanannya yang berdarah akibat tergores oleh kerikil yang terbawa oleh bola sialan yang sedikit usang itu. Ia meringis pelan, dan tiba-tiba ada siluet namja yang berdiri di depannya menghalangi sinar matahari datang. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo menatap tangan itu dengan bingung, dan suara namja di depannya menyapa telinganya, "ayo kubantu kau berdiri", 'suaranya indah sekali' batin Kyungsoo.

Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu, setelah melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di depannya, Kyungsoo memekik kaget. Namja di depannya ini kan Xi Luhan, salah satu penyanyi berbakat dan saat ini sedang menjajal kemampuan aktingnya di salah satu drama yang sedang tayang.

"maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu terluka, aku tidak sengaja tadi. Mari aku obati lukamu di bangku sebelah sana" Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju bangku di pinggir lapang, melihat Luhan yang melakukan skinship dengan Kyungsoo, para fangirls yang berkumpul di pinggir lapang menjerit tertahan karena tidak suka ada yang merebut perhatian idola mereka.

"turunkan tanganmu, aku akan membersihkan lukanya" titah Luhan pada Kyungsoo setelah mereka duduk. Luhan mengeluarkan saputangannya dari dalam tas, dan mulai menyeka darah yang keluar sedikit dari pelipis Kyungsoo. Luhan memperhatikan mata bulat itu yang bergerak kesana kemari karena canggung, hidungnya yang mancung, serta bibir yang membentuk hati berwarna merah muda alami.

"kau cantik sekali jiak dilihat dari dekat. Maafkan aku melukai wajah indahmu. Aku Xi Luhan tingkat dua disini. Kau tingkat satu?" Luhan menatap intens mata Kyungsoo, yang ditatap hanya bisa bersemu merah. Siapa yang tidak akan malu ditatap seintens itu oleh namja semenarik Luhan. (author aja pingsan kali kalo ditatap Luhan)

"ahaha te..terimakasih sunbae. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ne aku baru tingkat satu Luhan sunbae" jawab Kyungsoo dengan pipi bersemu.

"kau Wu Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Luhan. Omona bagaimana Luhan sunbae bisa tau namaku? Batin Kyungsoo kegirangan. Bagaimana tidak senang, Luhan adalah salah satu penyanyi favoritnya, dan bisa berduaan seperti ini merupakan anugrah terbesar fangirl, terlebih mereka satu sekolah.

"ne sunbae, bagaimana sunbae bisa tau namaku?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut, membuat Luhan terkekeh senang dan tidak tahan untuk mencubit hidungnya.

"aigoo, kau manis sekali sih. Tentu saja aku tau, siapa yang tidak tau si peraih nilai sempurna saat ujian masuk sekolah ini yang dinilai sangat sulit hmm? Terlebih kau cantik dan manis" jawab Luhan.

"aha ha sunbae bisa saja. Sepertinya lukaku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, darahnya sudah tidak keluar lagi" Kyungsoo meraba pelipisnya, dan dipandangnya saputangan yang tadi digunakan oleh Luhan untuk membersihkan darahnya. Kyungsoo berkata lagi "sunbae, saputanganmu jadi kotor, biarkan aku mencucinya dahulu"

"ah ini? Buatmu saja. Agar kau selalu mengingatku, dan sekali lagi maaf ya aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Kau akan pulang sekarang? Mau ku antar?" selesai Luhan berbicara ponsel Kyungsoo yang nada deringnya menggunakan lagu Luhan terdengar. Yah ketauan deh kalau Kyungsoo fangirlnya Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung kepada Luhan, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum manis melihat yeoja di depannya kikuk ketauan sebagai fansnya meskipun mati-matian Kyungsoo bersikap cool didepannya.

Kyungsoo melihat ponselnya. _Jongdae oppa is calling._ Kyungsoo menggunakan gestur untuk mengangkat telepon kepada Luhan, dan Luhan hanya mengangkat tangannya mempersilahkan.

"yeobseo?"

" _sayang oppa sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahmu. Mianhe membuat kau menunggu. Kau tidak ada yang mengganggu kan? Kau sendirian?"_ Jongdae bertanya dengan was-was. Ia takut adiknya menunggu sendirian, ingatkan trauma Kyungsoo?

"tidak apa-apa oppa. Jangan khawatir. Disini banyak siswa-siswi yang belum pulang, jadi aku tidak sendirian. Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati oppa" jawab Kyungsoo yang sedikit heran, katanya jadwal kuliah oppanya itu satu jam lagi.

" _baiklah, sepuluh menit lagi oppa mungkin sampai. Sampai jumpa baby, kututup anyeong"_

"anyeong" Kyungsoo menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya. Luhan daritadi hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang bertelepon, sedikit banyak ia mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dengan seorang namja disebrang sana. Siapa itu, oppanya atau namjachingunya ya? Mengapa pakai kata sayang dan baby segala? Pikir Luhan.

"jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"mianhe sunbae, oppaku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputku. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkan sunbae dengan mengantarku pulang" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh sesal, ia senang sekali jika bisa diantar oleh idolanya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, oppa nya sudah dalam perjalanan.

"hahaha tidak akan merepotkan jika itu untuk gadis secantik Wu Kyungsoo. Yasudah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali latihan ya dan kau hati-hati dijalan" Luhan berdiri dan mengusak kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah Luhan berlari ke tengah lapang bergabung dengan teman-temannya, Kyungsoo baru ingat akan saputangan di genggamannya. Ia lupa berterimakasih, ia berdiri dan berteriak kearah lapangan "Luhan oppa, terimakasih saputangannya dan aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu" semua mata tertuju padamu(?) ralat, semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya, ia sangat malu, dan apa itu tadi, Luhan oppa? Berani sekali ia memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan oppa. Dan apa tadi katanya? Tidak mungkin melupakanmu? Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri

"pabbo,pabbo,pabbo, Kyungsoo pabbo. Mempermalukan diri sendiri seperti itu" Kyungsoo memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke kepala.

.

"kau memang penggoda ulung eoh?" Kyungsoo membalikan badan dan mendapati Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan sinis. Kyungsoo mengernyit, apa tadi katanya? Penggoda? Siapa yang dia maksud?

"maksudmu? Aku?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Jongin tertawa meremehkan. Ia tadi melihat adegan Kyungsoo yang merona malu saat sedang bersama Luhan. Dan merasa sebal melihatnya.

"ya siapa lagi yang kulihat kedapatan menggoda namja, jika itu bukan kau?"

"sejak kapan aku menjadi penggoda namja? Aku tidak seperti itu!" sahut Kyungsoo emosi. Sunbae di depannya ini selalu membuatnya emosi. Entah apa dendamnya pada Kyungsoo.

"jelas-jelas kau seperti yeoja murahan yang senang menggoda, tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun, mencium namja di depan sekolah, berpelukan dengan namja yang berbeda, lalu acara drama gendong-gendongan dengan Chanyeol sunbae, dan bahkan aku mendengar kau mendirikan fansclub. Terakhir tadi yang kulihat kau bermesraan dengan Luhan. Cih kau benar-benar tidak tau malu ya? Berapa tarifmu hmm?" Jongin menampilkan smirk andalannya. Kyungsoo yang direndahkan seperti itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia dikata-katai dengan tidak pantas, apalagi semua itu tidak benar.

 _Bughh_

Jongin tersungkur ke tanah, sudut bibirnya robek akibat serangan bogem mentah yang melayang dengan gratis dari tangan Sehun yang datang tiba-tiba dan mendengar Jongin mengatai Kyungsoo seperti itu membuat Sehun naik darah. Kemudian Sehun menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari Jongin, dan membawanya ke gerbang sekolah.

"hiks, Se..Sehunnie hiks apa aku seperti yeoja murahan karena memelukmu dengan tiba-tiba, mencium dan memeluk oppa ku sendiri dan berbicara dengan idolaku ? hiks hiks" Kyungsoo menangis sesenggukan. Sehun menariknya kedalam pelukan, dan mengusap rambut panjang Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan.

"ssst, uljjima Soo-ie. Itu tidak salah, siapa bilang kau yeoja murahan hmm? Jika si hitam itu membuatmu menangis dan berkata-kata tidak pantas lagi, kau tenang saja akan kupastikan ia pergi ke neraka dengan bantuan tanganku. Ssstt uljjima"

"eoh? Soo-ie? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Aku benar-benar merindukan Sehunnie ku, kau tidak pernah menghubungiku saat aku di Jepang, jahatnya. Dan sudahlah biarkan saja namja hitam itu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, dan aku senang kau sudah mengingatku, hehehe" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum, meskipun jejak-jejak air mata masih ada.

Dan sebuah mobil Audi R8 mendekat kearah mereka. Jongdae turun dari mobilnya, dan menghampiri Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongdae, dan ia mendecak sebal. Jika Kyungsoo sudah bersama Sehun pasti semuanya dilupakan. Dia berdehem "ekheeemm" yas berhasil. Kedua orang itu menoleh kearah suara.

"oppa, kau sudah datang"

"aigoo, uri princess mengapa menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Sehun? Dan ada apa dengan pelipismu Kyungsoo? Tak bisakah Chanyeol menjagamu selama kalian bersekolah? Aku bisa dibunuh Yifan hyung jika membawa kau pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini" Jongdae menarik Kyungsoo mendekat dan berbicara panjang lebar. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli, "oppa ini kalau berbicara panjang sekali sih. Aku tidak apa-apa oppa, hanya terkena bola nyasar. Aku menangis karena ini sedikit sakit, jadi Sehun menenangkanku. Tidak perlu di khawatirkan, dan jangan salahkan Sehun atau Chan oppa".

"baiklah, nanti tutupi lukamu dengan plester di mobil. Ayo pulang, oppa belum makan siang. Kau ikut Sehun?" Tanya Jongdae kepada Sehun

"ani hyung, aku bawa mobil sendiri. Oh iya Kyung, aku minta nomormu. Maaf ne, aku waktu itu kehilangan kontakmu" Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya ke Kyungsoo. Setelah memasukkan nomornya pada ponsel Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae pamit pulang.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang menghadap taman belakang rumahnya. Hujan mengguyur sore itu, ditelinganya terpasang headphone dengan bentuk kepala pinguin biru berkacamata kesukaannya, lagu Baby Don't Cry milik EXO mengalun seolah menambah kesenduannya sore itu.

Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata bulatnya, ia memikirkan semua perkataan Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak ada masalah dengan Jongin tapi kenapa ia begitu memusuhinya. Terlebih lagi kenapa Jongin peduli jika Kyungsoo dekat-dekat dengan namja mana saja, terlebih yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo kan oppa nya, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak ada niatan untuk menggoda namja lain. Cara menggoda saja ia tidak tau.

"dia itu kenapa sih? Apa salahku padanya coba, ia benar-benar membingungkan. Lagipula jika memang aku benar-benar penggoda apa pedulinya? Sialan sekali si hitam itu. Aarrrrggh kenapa malah memikirkan dia sih. Pakai nangis segala, Kyungsoo pabbo" Kyungsoo bermonolog ria sambil menghapus bekas air matanya dengan kasar.

Ponselnya berdering, dan ia mengernyitkan kening. Nomor siapa ini? Batinnya. Ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"yeobseyo?"

" _hai Soo, ini aku Sehun. Kau sedang apa?"_

"oh hai Hunnie, aku hanya sedang duduk dan mendengarkan lagu. Ada apa?"

" _kau ini membosankan sekali hanya duduk-duduk seperti itu. Antar aku beli sepatu ya"_

"yak, kau ini. Aku malas Hunnie, lagipula ini sedang hujan"

" _Soo-ie baby, aku kan memakai mobil, lagipula mana mungkin mall tidak punya atap yang bisa melindungimu dari hujan. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, tidak ada bantahan. Berdandanlah yang cantik. Bye"_ Sehun menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"yak, Sehun..Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Ia sungguh tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Dasar Sehun pemaksa, kelakuannya tidak pernah berubah, batin Kyungsoo.

Ia mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi. Setelah 15 menit ia habiskan untuk mandi, ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Dan terkejut melihat Sehun yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya sambil memainkan game yang ada di ponselnya.

"yak Oh Sehun, kenapa kau ada disini? Keluar sana, aku akan memakai baju" untung saja Kyungsoo memakai bathrobe sehingga tidak menampilkan bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya yang bisa membuat laki-laki panas dingin melihatnya.

"tinggal pakai saja apa masalahnya sih, kita sudah sering mandi bersama waktu kecil. Lagipula aku tak tertarik pada tubuhmu" sahut Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"itu beda bodoh, itukan sewaktu kita masih kecil. Menyebalkan" Kyungsoo memilih mengalah, dan mengambil pakaiannya dari lemari dan kembali ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar memakai rok setengah paha berwarna biru navy dan blouse tanpa lengan berwarna putih tulang yang sangat pas di badannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke meja riasnya dan menyisir rambut panjangnya, setelah itu ia memakai pelembab muka dan pelembab bibir. Ia menatap Sehun sambil mengambil tasnya, "aku sudah selesai, jadi pergi tidak? Atau kau lebih senang bermain game itu semalaman?"

"eoh? Kau sudah selesai? kajja kita pergi" Sehun turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo dan menggamit lengan Kyungsoo untuk keluar.

Ditangga mereka bertemu dengan Joonmyeon yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia mengernyit heran, siapa lelaki yang sedang bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"mau kemana Kyung? Dan siapa namja ini?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"aku akan berjalan-jalan ke mall, oppa tidak tau dia? Dia Oh Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Biasanya Sehun akan datang tiap hari ke rumahnya dan bermain dengan oppanya meskipun Kyungsoo tidak ada. Bagaimana sampai Joonmyeon oppa tidak mengenali Sehun, batinnya.

"hyung kau lupa padaku? Jahatnya" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memang kenal dengan seluruh keluarga Kyungsoo dan sudah biasa manja kepada mereka karena Sehun tidak mempunyai saudara. Ia anak tunggal di keluarganya.

"yak kau berbeda sekali sekarang, lagipula kau kemana saja selama ini? Setelah Kyungsoo pergi ke Jepang, kau ikut-ikutan menghilang"

"ceritanya panjang hyung. sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Aku pinjam adikmu yang menyebalkan ini ya"

"yasudah sana pergi. Jangan malam-malam pulangnya" Joonmyeon berlalu ke kamarnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah lelah sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kepada Sehun yang betah berkeliling mall selama dua jam, ia yang seorang yeoja saja tidak kuat jika harus berkeliling lagi. Biasanya kan lelaki malas jika diajak berkeliling mall, tapi Oh Sehun ini berbeda.

"Hunnie, makan dulu yuk. Aku lelah berkeliling terus, dan belanjaanmu kan sudah banyak. Kau seperti yeoja saja suka berbelanja" Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Sehun.

"baiklah-baiklah. Mau makan dimana Soo?" tanya Sehun.

"restoran Jepang saja bagaimana?"

"call" Sehun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka memasuki restoran sambil tersenyum satu sama lain, orang lain yang melihat pasti akan mengira mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih. Mereka duduk disalah satu meja yang berada disudut restoran.

"Hunnie, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Awalnya aku sempat kesal karena kau tak mengingatku. Apa yang terjadi saat aku pergi? Kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku hmm? Bagaimana kabarmu, eommonie dan abeoji? Aku benar-benar rindu pada mereka. Dan mengapa kau tak pernah main ke rumah sampai-sampai Myeon oppa tidak mengenalimu?" Kyungsoo memberondong Sehun dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahan sejak kemarin. Sehun tersedak minumannya, ia ingin sekali bercerita pada Kyungsoo apa yang telah terjadi tiga tahun terakhir selama mereka tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi.

"kau ini satu-satu jika bertanya. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab pertanyaanmu yang mana jika banyak seperti itu. Kau ingin mendengar yang mana dulu?" Sehun mengulur waktu untuk menjawab.

"hehe, mianhe. Emm kau kemana saja? Dan kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"saat kau pindah ke Jepang, aku juga ikut pindah ke Amerika bersama haraboji. Aku satu tahun disana, ponsel dan tasku dibawa lari oleh supir taxi saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disana. Dan semua kontak hilang termasuk kontakmu" jawab Sehun.

"oke, itu bisa dimaafkan. Kau disana hanya satu tahun? Lalu kau pulang ke Korea?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"ne, aku pulang ke Korea dan melanjutkan JHS disini"

"kenapa kau tak melanjutkan JHS disana saja?"

"ceritanya panjang. Sudahlah, katanya kau lapar? Ayo makan dulu, nanti keburu dingin" Sehun belum siap cerita semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

"tapi aku belum bertanya semuanya. Tapi baiklah, kita masih banyak mempunyai waktu untuk mengobrol. Aku benar-benar merindukan Hunnie-ku" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada Sehun. Sehun membalas senyum itu sambil mengusak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

.

.

"kau akan menginap kan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka di perjalanan pulang.

"ada Yifan hyung tidak?" tanya Sehun balik. Perlu diketahui, Sehun begitu takut pada oppa Kyungsoo yang satu itu. Dia selalu sinis dan galak pada Sehun dari mereka kecil, katanya Sehun merebut perhatian Kyungsoo, kekanakan memang.

"kau masih takut padanya? Hahaha. Dia sedang di Busan bersama appa"

"dia benar-benar menakutkan kau tau. Kau ingat tidak saat ia mengurungku di kamar mandi karena terlalu lama bermain denganmu sampai lupa waktu? Aku trauma dekat-dekat dia. dan ini sudah malam Soo. Lebih baik aku pulang saja" Sehun menolak dengan halus, sebenarnya ia hanya takut Kyungsoo akan bertanya macam-macam tentang hidupnya saat mereka berpisah.

"hmm, padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dan banyak bertanya hal padamu. Lagipula kita hanya berselisih dua rumah. Ayolah kita habiskan malam ini bersama" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya.

"mmm, rumah itu sudah tidak ada yang menempati Soo, sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolah. Dan kau jangan coba-coba menggunakan kalimat seperti tadi pada namja lain" Sehun menoyor kepala Kyungsoo saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah.

"yak kenapa tidak bilang kau pindah? kalimat yang mana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"kau tidak bertanya. Ajakan untuk menghabiskan malam bersama" jawab Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan kembali.

"memang apa yang salah dengan ajakanku?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"yak! Kau ini terlalu polos atau bodoh sih? Itu kalimat yang menyiratkan ajakan yang tidak-tidak apalagi ditambah dengan puppy eyes mu itu, kau boleh bilang seperti itu hanya padaku dan oppa mu karena kami mengerti maksudmu, tapi tidak dengan namja lain. Kau nanti akan dianggap sedang menggoda mereka Soo. Mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa geli, mendengar Sehun mengomel. Ia benar-benar rindu pada sahabatnya itu dan ia hanya menjawab,"ah begitukah? Geurae, aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Mungkin karena hal itu teman hitammu itu membenciku ya Hun?"

"aku bisa mengerti perasaan Jongin, ia benar-benar benci wanita penggoda. Hey bukan maksudku kau seperti itu. Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu" Sehun bergidik melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tajam.

"memangnya kenapa dia membenci wanita penggoda? Bukankah laki-laki banyak yang suka jika ada wanita yang menggodanya. Itu membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu menarik"

"teori darimana itu? Kau ini benar-benar tidak tau tentang lelaki ya. Padahal kau memiliki empat oppa dan aku sebagai sahabatmu. Sulit memang menjelaskan padamu, bebal"

"ya kau mengataiku dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sudahlah kau memang menyebalkan. Ganti topik saja. Bagaimana keadaan aboeji dan eommoni? Aku benar-benar merindukan eommamu" Kyungsoo yang memang sangat dekat dengan eomma Sehun karena ia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu dan eomma Sehun yang ingin memiliki anak perempuan pun melimpahkan kasih sayangnya kepada Kyungsoo seperti anak sendiri, malah Sehun terkadang dinomor duakan oleh eommanya sendiri.

"kau benar-benar rindu padanya? Baiklah besok akan aku antarkan kau ke tempat orangtuaku. Dan aku akan menceritakan apa yang belum aku ceritakan, jadi besok pulang sekolah kau ikut denganku. Nah sudah sampai, sana masuk dan sampaikan salamku pada oppa mu" Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Kyungsoo yang megah. Ia membukakan seatbelt Kyungsoo dan keluar lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu Kyungsoo.

"gomawo Hunnie, sampai jumpa disekolah. Hati-hati dijalan ya. Aku benar-benar senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku masuk duluan. Bye " Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun sebelum ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dibasemant gedung apartemennya. Setelah ia keluar dari mobil, ia melirik mobil yang terpakir disebelah mobilnya. Itu mobil Jongin, kemungkinan besar Jongin ada di apartemen Sehun. Sehun mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung. Setelah sampai dilantai 9, Sehun berjalan ke pintu bernomor 94 dan membuka pintu, tidak terkunci, berarti benar Jongin ada didalam. Jangan heran mengapa Jongin bisa seenaknya masuk apartemen Sehun, karena dia memang berbagi segalanya dengan Sehun semenjak mereka bersahabat di JHS.

Bau asap rokok menyapa Sehun saat ia masuk kedalam. Dilihatnya Jongin yang tengah duduk dilantai bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya, dimeja berserakan kaleng bir, snack dan sebuah asbak yang penuh dengan puntung rokok. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng prihatin.

"kau kenapa lagi Kai? Bertengkar lagi dengan appamu?" tanya Sehun sambil menghempaskan barang belanjaannya di sofa. Ia memnggil nama kecil Jongin, Kai, yang diberikan oleh ibu Jongin yang memang orang Jepang. Hanya beberapa orang yang boleh memanggilnya Kai, dan itu termasuk Sehun.

"kau tau sendiri, jika aku seperti ini alasannya kenapa. Ya sudah pasti si tua bangka itu" Jongin menghisap rokoknya pelan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan menampilkan seringaian mengejek. Dan ia meringis pelan saat luka disudut bibirnya terasa perih akibat pukulan Sehun tadi siang.

"sudut bibirmu terluka? Parah tidak?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkan luka ini eoh? Ingatanmu memburuk ya sekarang? Lagipula kenapa sih kau membela habis-habisan yeoja itu?" Jongin kesal pada Sehun dan membuang mukanya, seperti yeoja yang merajuk pada kekasihnya.

"kau menjijikan Kim. Jangan bersikap seperti itu, membuatku mual saja. Mianhe untuk pukulan tadi siang, aku benar-benar marah padamu karena kau membuat Soo-ie ku menangis" Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya. Apa tadi? Soo-ie ku?

Jongin benar-benar butuh jawaban sekarang dan ia gatal untuk bertanya, "lupakan, lagipula pukulanmu tidak seberapa. Dan apa itu tadi? Soo-ie ku? Kau punya hubungan apa dengan dia? Dan siapa dia sebenrnya sih?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertaanyaan Jongin.

"kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"minta maaf dulu padanya, baru ku beri tau" lanjut Sehun dan meninggalkan Jongin menuju kamarnya.

"sialan kau Oh" teriak Jongin. Ia benar-benar penasaran siapa sebenarnya Wu Kyungsoo itu, ia hanya tau Kyungsoo sebagai cucu ketua yayasan sekolahnya saja. Selebihnya ia tidak tau, ada hubungan apa Kyungsoo dengan Sehun dan namja-namja yang selalu ada disekelilingnya.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

 _ **Mianhe kalo pendek, ngga ngefeel dan ngga jelas, aku lagi buntu banget ini. Dan kayanya alurnya lambat banget ya? Mianhe. deadline skripsi bener-bener bikin sakit kepala, udah mah dosennya rada rewel. Tapi aku usahain tetep up ko. Gakan aku telantarin ini ff abal-abal, hehehe. Tetep support ff ini ya, biar aku semangat juga ngetiknya hehe. Terima kasih untuk riviewnya, aku ga nyangka aja responnya bagus hehehe. Btw yg kemaren doain ibu aku, sekarang dia udah keluar dr rs dan alhamdulillah operasinya berjalan lancar. Jadi skrng tinggal fokus skripsian dan lanjutin cerita ff ini. ada waktu luang aku bakalan up sering ko, tapi ga janji ya. dan buat kaisoo stan, aku bikin jonginnya rada jahat dulu ya hehehe. silahkan kalau ada yang mau berteman atau nanya2 tentang ff ini bisa add line aku: unieucrit. dan panggil aja aku ucrit ya, jangan panggil author, krn aku tidak sehebat itu buat dipanggil author hehehe. btw aku 95L, jadi kalo ada yg lebih muda boleh panggil unnie ko, atau noona. hehehe.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 **dudusoo:** tengnong, salah ya bukan Sehun atau Kai yang meluk tapi Chanyeol, wkwkwk. Ia amiiiin,terimakasih chingu. Iya kan Kai emg nyebelin. Iya semoga aja dia cepet sadar akan . **dohchoco:** salam kenal juga chingu, duh maap nih chingu, momennya sma beberapa orang dulu di chap ini. Kebanyakan bikin pusing juga hehe. Tetep stay ya, ntar kebagian semua ko momennya. **hasnawatymayda:** makasih chingu, amiiiin. **Dinadokyungsoo1:** iya sih pengennya juga kaisoo, apalagi kemaren-kemaren liat moment mereka pas di singapur, kobam aku. Btw aku juga baca ff kamu loh, seru. Makasih buat doanya. Amiiin. **kjongsoo1214:** iyakan ngeselin emng tuh jongin, iya ini udah next kan? Hehe. **Lovedudu1201 :** iya ini udah next kan yah? Hehe. Gimana hunsoonya? Dapet feelnya ga? Engga yah? huhuhu **Uee750:** amiiin, terimakasih chingu doanya, wah aku senang sekali kalau chingu semangat baca ff lg. Gimana chap yg sekarang? Makin menarik ga? Hehe mungkin di chap2 selanjutnya jongin jadi suka sama kyung. Tp no, not today no no no not today. Lah? Hahaha. **Dvian1012** : aku juga mau daftar, dimana tapi yah? Hehehe gomawo chingu.


	5. a day started with cry

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Jongin benar-benar butuh jawaban sekarang dan ia gatal untuk bertanya, "lupakan, lagipula pukulanmu tidak seberapa. Dan apa itu tadi? Soo-ie ku? Kau punya hubungan apa dengan dia? Dan siapa dia sebenarnya sih?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertaanyaan Jongin._

" _kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat._

" _minta maaf dulu padanya, baru ku beri tau" lanjut Sehun dan meninggalkan Jongin menuju kamarnya._

" _sialan kau Oh" teriak Jongin. Ia benar-benar penasaran siapa sebenarnya Wu Kyungsoo itu, ia hanya tau Kyungsoo sebagai cucu ketua yayasan sekolahnya saja. Selebihnya ia tidak tau, ada hubungan apa Kyungsoo dengan Sehun dan namja-namja yang selalu ada disekelilingnya._

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo World**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Wu Kyungsoo**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan**

 **Park** **Chanyeol as** **Wu Chanyeol**

 **Kim Joonmyeon as Wu Junmyeon**

 **Kim Jongdae as Wu Jongdae**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Wu sedikit gaduh, perdebatan antara si bungsu dan oppanya terdengar di ruang makan. Yap, mereka semua sedang sarapan bersama, minus Yifan dan sang kepala keluarga Siwon, karena mereka masih di Busan.

Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang kesal terhadap oppanya yang bertelinga lebar itu, "oppa, aku kan hanya akan bertemu dengan eommonim, tidak pergi kemana-mana lagi. Sehun berjanji akan membawaku ketempat eommonim dan aboeji. Aku merindukan mereka, terlebih mereka pindah dan tidak tau kemana pindahnya". Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Chanyeol yang melarangnya untuk pergi bertemu orangtua Sehun.

"oppa bukannya melarangmu. Tapi kau belum siap bertemu mereka Kyung, dan si albino itu tidak bercerita apa-apa padamu. Kau hanya akan histeris dan shock, oppa tidak mau kau sedih" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan.

"memangnya apa yang bisa membuatku terkejut sampai aku sedih hmm? Beritahu aku oppa apa yang tidak aku tau. Jangan menyembunyikannya! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kebingungan ini dan kau selalu beralasan tidak jelas agar aku tidak bertemu eommonim" Kyungsoo berteriak dan meletakan sumpitnya dengan kasar.

"Wu Kyungsoo! Siapa yang mengajarimu tidak sopan seperti itu? Kau berteriak pada oppa? Beraninya kau!" Chanyeol membentak Kyungsoo dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main, para oppanya tidak pernah marah padanya apalagi membentaknya. Mereka benar-benar sayang pada Kyungsoo sehingga tidak ingin Kyungsoo tersakiti dan sedih. Segala keinginan Kyungsoo pasti dikabulkan semua oleh oppa-oppa tampannya, tapi hanya untuk pergi bertemu dengan eommonim saja kenapa Chanyeol sampai tidak mengijinkan dan menentangnya dengan keras.

Joonmyeon juga terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang membentak Kyungsoo. Ia membentak Chanyeol "WU CHANYEOL! Duduk kembali. Apa masalahmu sampai kau membentak Kyungsoo? Lihat dia menangis" Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan meja makan dan mengambil tasnya sembari menangis, Jongdae menyusulnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, ia telah keterlaluan pada adik tersayangnya. Joonmyeon menatap tajam Chanyeol dan meminta penjelasan.

"aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menceritakannya hyung. Sehun sendiri yang harus menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan keluarganya" Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara karena tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu oleh Joonmyeon.

"kau tau sesuatu tentang keluarga Oh?" tanya Joonmyeon

"ne hyung, aku tau semuanya. Bukan berarti aku ingin menyembunyikan dari kalian dan Kyungsoo, hanya saja Sehun yang memintaku tidak bercerita kecuali ia sendiri yang menceritakannya. Appa dan Yifan hyung juga tau ini, kepindahan keluarga Oh yang mendadak dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka"

"arraseo, aku mengerti. Dan kau! Jangan pernah membentak Kyungsoo lagi, atau kau akan habis ditangan ketiga hyungmu. Jangan lupa minta maaf padanya! Ayo berangkat, kau akan kesiangan nanti" Joonmyeon bangkit dan berjalan keluar rumah diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan mereka masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing.

.

Kyungsoo masih terisak pelan, rambutnya diusap-usap oleh Jongdae dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya pada kemudi pandangannya sesekali teralih pada Kyungsoo kemudian pada jalanan karena sekarang ia sedang menyetir dan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

"Kyungie baby, sssst jangan menangis lagi ne, nanti akan oppa beri pelajaran si dobi itu. Berani-beraninya ia membentak dan berteriak pada adik oppa" Jongdae mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"hiks tid hiks tidak apa-apa oppa, mungkin Chan oppa punya alasan hiks ken hiks kenapa dia membentakku. Lagi pula aku yang berteriak terlebih du hiks lu padanya. Aku hanya kaget Chenni oppa" jawab Kyungsoo yang terbata karena isak tangisnya dan hidung berairnya.

"tapi ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya untuk tidak membentak yeoja bagaimanapun juga. Appa selalu mengajarkan kami untuk menghormati yeoja asal kau tau. Dan apa itu tadi? Chenni? Siapa itu?"

"mungkin ia sedang ada masalah juga oppa. Hehehe itu panggilanku untuk oppa. Karena Jongdae oppa mirip sekali dengan Chen EXO, boyband favoritku" Kyungsoo sudah tidak menangis lagi dan sekarang malah terkekeh sambil membuka galeri di ponselnya, "lihat, dia mirip kan dengan oppa? Sama-sama berwajah kotak hahahaha" Kyungsoo menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Jongdae.

"hih, aku disama-samakan dengan boyband seperti itu, yang benar saja. Masih tampan oppamu ini Kyungie" Jongdae tidak terima di sama-samakan dengan siapa itu tadi, Chin? Shen? Ah, Chen namanya Jongdae-ya -_-

"hahaha mian oppa, tapi kau benar-benar mirip Chen EXO. Hihihi aku masuk dulu ya oppa, terimakasih sudah mengantarku" Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sudah berada didepan sekolah. Dan Kyungsoo turun dari mobil.

Jongdae melihat paperbag yang tadi dibawakan maid ke mobilnya, ia melihat isinya dan itu ternyata baju olahraga Kyungsoo. Ia keluar dari mobil dan sedikit berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang memanggilnya, ia membalikan badan dan melihat Jongdae sedang berlari kearahnya, ia mengernyitkan kening bingung dan memiringkan kepala.

"oppa ada apa? Mengapa menyusulku?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ini baju olahragamu tertinggal, lagipula kau belum memberikan pelukan dan ciuman pada oppa" Jongdae menyerahkan paperbag itu ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"ah aku lupa, pasti bibi Jung yang menyimpan ini di mobil oppa ya? Gomawoyo oppa" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongdae.

"aigoo, Kyungie baby sekarang sudah mulai pelupa eoh?" Jongdae mengusak gemas rambut Kyungsoo dan mencubiti pipinya.

"oppa kau merusak tatanan rambutku dan ini sakit tau" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"uri Kyungie merajuk eoh? Chuu~" Jongdae mencium pipi sang adik dan memeluknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung dan malu setengah mati karena di tatap oleh banyak siswa-siswi disana, lalu Jongdae membalikan badan "oppa pergi dulu, jangan merindukanku ne Kyungsoo chagi".

Kyungsoo hanya merutuki sikap Jongdae tadi, yang menjadikannya tontonan di pagi hari. Ia kemudian melangkahkan lagi kakinya ke dalam sekolah. Sedangkan dua orang namja yang berjalan dari parkiran melihat adegan Kyungsoo-Jongdae, keduanya tersenyum, tapi senyum yang berbeda. Sehun tersenyum geli karena melihat raut muka Kyungsoo yang memerah menahan malu, dan Jongin yang tersenyum meremehkan karena dengan namja yang berbeda lagi Kyungsoo beradegan ala drama di sekolah.

"wah wah namja yang berbeda lagi? Punya daya tarik apa dia sampai namja-namja menempel padanya? Tak habis pikir" Jongin mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Sehun yang berjalan disebelahnya hanya mengernyit heran.

"siapa yang dulu tertarik pada dadanya dan bilang ia cantik? Apakah kau terbentur sesuatu Kim?" Sehun gatal mengomentari.

"ah, setelah melihat ia dengan gampangannya dicium dan mencium namja aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi. Apa menariknya dari yeoja gampangan?" Jongin mendengus.

"kau belum tau siapa dia dan siapa namja-namja itu. Jangan asal bicara kau!" Sehun sudah mulai tersulut emosi karena secara tersirat Jongin menyebut Kyungsoo yeoja gampangan.

"wow calm down bro, kau jika menyangkut dia selalu sensitif. Ada hubungan apa ice prince ini dan gadis itu? Jawab aku Oh!"

"andwae, sudah kukatakan jika kau minta maaf padanya aku akan memberitahu semuanya" Sehun tersenyum tipis dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya disusul Jongin yang mendumal. Tapi senyum Sehun langsung menghilang saat tatapan matanya dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum sendu ke arahnya. Dipasangnya lagi muka datar dan dingin ala Oh Sehun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke bangkunya di pojok belakang dan duduk diam memandang kearah lapangan dari jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Sehun, kau sudah sarapan? Aku membuat ini tadi pagi, dan aku tau kau pasti belum sarapan. Ini makanlah" Baekhyun menyerahkan kotak bekal yang berisi nasi goreng dan telur gulung buatannya. Tapi Sehun tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun, menolehpun enggan dilakukannya. Ia hanya terdiam duduk seperti patung tampan yang tidak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun tidak menyerah, ia menyentuh pundak Sehun, dan berhasil. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya meskipun dengan tatapan tajam pada tangan Baekhyun yang berada dipundaknya.

"lepas" hanya satu kata yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk keluar dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun. Dan ia kembali memandangi lapangan.

"mian, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Ini makanlah" Baekhyun kembali membujuk.

"biarkan saja Baek, bekalmu untukku saja ya. Aku juga belum sarapan, sayang kalau tidak di makan" Jongin menyela. Selama mereka bertiga kenal, tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun menganggap Baekhyun ada, meskipun Baekhyun selalu mencoba mendekati Sehun. Jongin tau betul mengapa Sehun begitu, tapi ya lama-lama kasihan juga melihat Baekhyun yang seperti berbicara dengan tembok.

"ah ne Jongin, ini. Permisi" Baekhyun menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Jongin dan berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan raut muka sedih, selalu seperti itu. Apakah Sehun belum mau memafkanku ini sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, kata Baekhyun di dalam hati.

.

Kelas Kyungsoo sekarang akan melakukan pelajaran olahraga. Kyungsoo sudah berganti baju dan akan menukar sepatunya dengan sepatu olahraga yang disimpan di loker. Kyungsoo dan Tao berjalan bersama ke loker mereka dengan mengobrol ringan. Saat Kyungsoo membuka lokernya, ia terkejut, banyak surat,coklat dan beberapa tangkai bunga berada di lokernya. Ada sekitar tujuh belas surat, sebelas coklat dan tujuh tangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah dan putih. Kyungsoo bingung, darimana datangnya barang-barang ini. Tao yang sudah selesai mengganti sepatunya bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak beranjak dari depan lokernya. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan melihat ke dalam loker Kyungsoo, dan berseru "woah daebak, banyak sekali coklat dan suratnya. Kajja Kyung aku bantu membawanya. Kau cepat ganti sepatumu".

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengganti sepatunya, setelah selesai ia dan Tao berjalan kearah lapangan sambil membawa surat,coklat dan bunga. Beruntung hari ini guru olahraga mereka hanya mengabsen dan memberikan jadwal olahraga apa yang akan mereka lakukan setiap minggunya. Jadi mereka memiliki waktu bebas selama dua jam ke depan. Kyungsoo dan Tao lebih memilih duduk-duduk dibangku taman sekolah mereka yang bersebelahan dengan lapangan olahraga.

"Kyung ayo kita baca surat-surat ini, aku bertaruh pasti dari para penggemarmu"

"oke, kita mulai dari yang mana dulu ya? Ah ini saja, tulisan tangannya rapi sekali" Kyungsoo mengambil surat beramplop biru langit dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi.

"kajja bacakan. Aku ingin mendengarnya" Tao mengambil satu coklat yang berserakan di meja dan memakannya tanpa bertanya pada yang punya, tidak tau malu memang.

" _bunga mawar terlihat indah,tetapi kau lebih indah. Bunga sakura sejuk dipandang, tapi senyummu lebih menyejukkan_. _Senyummu menyejukkan hatiku, tawamu membuat indah hariku. Ingin rasanya aku-,_... enough. Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya, ini membuatku mual. Chessy sekali" Kyungsoo melipat kembali surat itu. Dan Tao hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diam kau panda! Hey siapa suruh kau makan coklatku?" Kyungsoo mendelik saat melihat Tao sedang asyik melihat-lihat surat sambil memakan coklat yang sudah akan habis dua batang.

"kau ingin terlihat gemuk karena memakan coklat-coklat ini? Jangan pelit, ini masih banyak dan aku kelaparan" jawab Tao cuek. Mereka berdua sudah seperti sepasang sahabat yang sering bertengkar, padahal mereka baru berkenalan kemarin. Lagipula tidak banyak murid yeoja di kelas Kyungsoo, hanya ada tujuh yeoja saja dan Kyungsoo sudah nyaman berteman dengan Tao meskipun ia namja.

"arra, habiskanlah. Aku akan mengambil dua saja, dan kau habiskan sisanya" Kyungsoo mengambil dua batang coklat yang berbeda, coklat putih kesukaan Sehun dan coklat Belgia kesukaan Chanyeol. Ia memang bermaksud memberikannya pada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo memang murah hati.

"gomawo ne chingu. Aku pasti akan menghabiskannya hehe" Tao terkekeh senang.

"kajja kembali ke kelas. Aku akan membaca surat-surat ini nanti di rumah" Kyungsoo berdiri dan diikuti oleh Tao. Di lorong lantai satu Sehun sedang berjalan dengan Jongin. Mereka habis dari perpustakaan yang memang dekat dengan kelas Kyungsoo. Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dan tertawa-tawa dengan seorang namja bermata panda sambil membawa bunga dan coklat, serta di tangan namja panda itu ada setumpuk surat yang Sehun yakin pasti itu untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka berpapasan di depan kelas Kyungsoo, Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan Kyungsoo pun menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang menahannya ia tersenyum manis "Hunnie ada apa? Tidak belajar?"

Sehun membalas dengan senyuman yang membuat yeoja manapun meleleh, "ani, aku hanya rindu padamu. Aku habis dari perpustakaan dengan si kkamjong ini mengembalikan buku". Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar Sehun rindu padanya. Semalam kan mereka habis bertemu dan shopping.

"ekhmm, tuan Oh apakah masih lama? Atau kau ku tinggal?" Jongin jengah melihat interaksi kedua manusia ini. Sehun hanya mendelikan matanya pada Jongin, dan beralih kembali pada Kyungsoo, "aku kembali ke kelas ya, nanti pulang jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku arra". "siap bos" Kyungsoo memberikan hormat pada Sehun dan tertawa.

Sehun dan Jongin kembali berjalan dan Kyungsoo menyusul kemudian karena teringat sesuatu, "Hunnie, ini aku mendapat coklat di lokerku, entah dari siapa. Untukmu saja, aku tidak suka coklat putih kau tau itu kan. Dan ini merk favoritmu"

"gomawo Sooie baby" Sehun mengambil coklat yang disodorkan Kyungsoo padanya. Dan Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu batang coklat kehadapan Jongin dan tersenyum. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, "kau menggodaku dengan memberiku coklat?". Luntur sudah senyuman dari wajah Kyungsoo

"aniyo, aku hanya ingin berbagi. Ini sunbae, aku benar-benar tidak ada niatan apa-apa. Dan ini plester untuk luka di sudut bibirmu. Aku minta maaf karena aku, Sehunnie memukulmu. Permisi" Kyungsoo meletakan coklat dan plester secara paksa pada tangan Jongin dan kembali ke kelasnya tanpa melihat mereka berdua. Jongin menatap benda tadi di tangannya, dan Sehun hanya mendengus tidak suka tanpa berbicara apapun.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk manis di kursi penumpang di samping Sehun yang sedang menyetir. Mereka mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa, dan Sehun bertanya banyak tentang kegiatan gadis manis itu saat dirinya bersekolah di Jepang dan dijawab dengan riang oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka benar-benar merindukan satu sama lain hingga lupa ada satu orang lagi di mobil itu yang hanya duduk diam memandang jalanan sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ya, Jongin memang ikut dengan Sehun karena mobilnya ada di basemant apartemen Sehun.

Kekesalan Jongin bertambah saat Sehun menurunkannya di halte bus yang terdekat dengan apartemen Sehun, karena Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan pergi tanpa pulang dulu ke apartemen. Dan jalan ke apartemen Sehun dan tempat tujuan perginya mereka berbeda. Jongin hanya membatin dan meneriakan umpatan-umpatan didalam kepalanya untuk Sehun. Dan ia mencegat taksi untuk pulang ke apartemen Sehun.

.

"Hunnie, memangnya eommonim dan aboeji tinggal dimana sekarang? Kenapa jauh sekali?" Kyungsoo merasa heran karena mereka tidak sampai-sampai.

"kau ingin bertemu dengan siapa dulu Soo? Eomma atau appa? Karena mereka tinggal di tempat berbeda sekarang" Sehun tersenyum sendu pada Kyungsoo.

"maksudmu? Jangan bilang mereka ber-...tidak mungkin mereka bercerai kan?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sehun tertawa sumbang jika ia bisa memilih, ia juga ingin orangtuanya bercerai saja karena ia masih bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

"tidak Soo, kau terlalu berlebihan, kau tau sendiri mereka sangat saling mencintai. Tidak mungkin mereka bercerai kan? Jadi ingin bertemu siapa dulu? Karena appa sekarang ada di Jeju"

"hmm, eommoni saja dulu Hunnie karena aboeji jauh hehe" Kyungsoo menetapkan pilihan. Sebenarnya ia heran, mengapa orangtua Sehun tempat tinggalnya terpisah, "mengapa mereka tidak tinggal bersama jika memang tidak bercerai?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi nanti jika kita sudah sampai ditempat eomma. Dan ku harap kau tidak histeris dan shock berlebihan" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung, perkataannya barusan mirip dengan yang tadi pagi Chanyeol katakan.

"mengapa aku harus histe-...Hunnie? mengapa kita ke rumah sakit jiwa?" Kyungsoo terheran-heran mengapa mereka ketempat ini.

"kau ingin bertemu eomma kan? Ia ada disini" Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun terlebih dahulu guna membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik itu hanya terdiam dengan sorot mata meminta penjelasan pada Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dan ia menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah melakukan registrasi yang cukup rumit. Mereka diantarkan ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'dr. Dong Youngbae ' di pintunya. Sehun dan Kyungsoo dipersilahkan masuk oleh sipengantar tadi setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari orang didalam.

"ah Sehun sudah lama kau tidak datang kesini. Kau membawa siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya namja yang mungkin berumur sama dengan Yifan dan berwajah ramah.

"aku sibuk hyung, dan baru sempat kesini. Ah aniya, dia sahabatku. Perkenalkan hyung, namanya Kyungsoo dia adik dari Joonmyeon hyung" Sehun memperkenalkan Youngbae dan Kyungsoo.

"eoh? Ini adik yang selalu diceritakan Joonmyeon? Kau cantik sekali. Saya Dong Youngbae" Youngbae menjabat tangan Kyungsoo yang terlihat kikuk, "ah ne, Wu Kyungsoo immnida" jawab Kyungsoo.

"jadi, ada apakah kau menemuiku Sehun? Biasanya kau langsung ke kamar eomma mu" tanya Youngbae to the point. Kyungsoo tambah merasa janggal dan hanya diam memperhatikan dua namja di depannya.

"aku ingin tau perkembangan eomma hyung, terakhir kali aku kesini sebulan yang lalu ia sedang tertidur dan kau tidak ada ditempat. Jadi aku hanya bisa memandanginya saja" jawab Sehun.

"eomma mu sudah sedikit merespon jika disuruh makan atau mandi. Ia tidak mengamuk seperti biasanya, tapi terkadang ia masih sering menangis meskipun tidak histeris. Ini kemajuan yang cukup lambat jika aku boleh jujur. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kita terus berusaha dan berdoa bukan?"

"camkkaman, maksud dokter eommonim dirawat disini?" Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya.

"mianhe Soo, aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal, dan ya eomma menderita gangguan mental dan dirawat disini sejak dua tahun yang lalu" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang terkejut bukan main dan pecahlah tangisan Kyungsoo. Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"aku ingin melihat eomma Hun" kata Kyungsoo disela-sela tangisnya.

"baiklah, ayo kita ke kamar rawat eomma" Sehun dan Kyungsoo diantar oleh Youngbae ke kamar rawat nyonya Oh. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terisak saat melihat eomma Sehun sedang duduk diam diatas ranjang rawatnya sambil memeluk lututnya dan menggumamkan kata-kata random.

"mengapa eommonim bisa jadi seperti ini Hun? Dan mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Apa aku sudah tidak kau anggap. Kau tau sendiri, bagaimana dekatnya aku dengan eommamu" Kyungsoo merasa ia benar-benar menjadi orang yang tidak penting dalam kehidupan Sehun.

"mianhe, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Jadi ayo kita duduk dibangku taman sana" Sehun menarik Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke taman rumah sakit, setelah mereka duduk bersebelahan, Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap wajah cantik yang kini sembab itu.

"mianhe jika aku tidak memberitahumu, Siwon appa tidak mengijinkanku. Dan aku tidak mungkin membantahnya" lanjut Sehun.

"jadi appa tau semuanya dan melarangmu untuk memberitahuku?"

"ya, karena kau sedang berada di Jepang dan sibuk dengan sekolahmu, Siwon appa tidak ingin kau banyak beban pikiran dan jika kau tau, maka kau pasti akan terus merengek pulang" jawab Sehun, lalu ia menambahkan "kau ingin aku bercerita? Hapus dulu airmatamu' dan Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Setelah Kyungsoo pergi ke Jepang tiga hari yang lalu, Sehun juga akan pergi ke Amerika, lebih tepatnya New York untuk melanjutkan junior high school nya. Hari ini ia sudah berada di bandara untuk bertolak ke negeri paman sam hanya bisa mengantar sampai bandara. Karena mereka masih ada kesibukan yang berurusan dengan perusahaan._

 _Sehun akan tinggal dengan kakeknya yang hidup sendirian karena sang istri telah meninggalkan dunia terlebih dahulu, dan ia yang meminta Sehun untuk tinggal bersamanya untuk menemani hari-hari tuanya. Karena Sehun merasa di Korea ia juga tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh orangtuanya dan sahabat satu-satunya pergi ke Jepang maka ia mengikuti permintaan kakeknya._

 _Sialnya saat mendarat di New York tas tangannya dicuri oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, padahal dompet, handphone dan buku sakunya ada didalamnya. Jadi ia kehilangan kontak dengan orang-orang yang ada di Korea, dan kakeknya tidak membelikan ponsel baru karena Sehun bilang tidak membutuhkan itu._

 _Satu tahun berlalu, saat liburan sekolah, Sehun pulang ke Korea berharap bisa bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Tetapi saat Sehun mendarat di Seoul mereka sedang ada di China dan akan pulang seminggu kemudian._

 _Saat kepulangan orangtuanya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang, Sehun yang sangat rindu akan kehadiran orangtuanya yang selama satu tahun ini tidak dijumpai_ _dan hanya bisa mendengar suara mereka lewat telepon atau video call_ _. Tetapi Sehun harus menelan rasa rindu itu dengan pahit, ayahnya kecelakaan karena menghindari seorang pengemudi motor yang kebut-kebutan di jalan dan ia tewas ditempat. Sedangkan ibunya masih berada di China karena adik ibunya baru melahirkan. Mendengar kabar suaminya kecelakaan, nyonya Oh langsung berangkat ke Korea hari itu juga. Pemakaman diadakan di Jeju arena itu adalah kampung halaman ayah Sehun. Dan kakeknya langsung terbang dari Amerika ke Jeju._

 _._

 _Pemakaman berlangsung khidmat, setelah selesai satu persatu tamu yang berada dipemakan pergi. Yang tersisa hanya Sehun, Yifan dan Siwon, Sehun hanya diam menatap pusara ayahnya, pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh Siwon._

" _Sehun, ayo pulang nak. Sudah mulai gelap"_

" _sebentar lagi Siwon appa. Atau kalian duluan saja ke mobil. Aku masih ingin disini" jawab Sehun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia menyuruh Yifan untuk pergi duluan ke mobil._

 _Siwon merangkul pundak Sehun, "menangislah hunna jika ini memang terlalu berat untukmu. Appamu juga tidak masalah jika kau ingin menangis. Karena bagaimanapun kau hanya seorang manusia yang mempunyai berbagai macam emosi. Jangan kau tahan nak, Siwon appa masih ada untukmu" dan kemudian Sehun memeluk Siwon_

" _terimakasih Siwon appa. Ini terlalu berat untukku, eomma juga keadaannya sedang stress berat. Aku tidak tau harus pada siapa lagi bersandar. Dan aku berjanji untuk menjadi namja yang kuat dan akan melindungi eomma"_

" _jangan berterima kasih padaku, kau sudah ku anggap anakku juga hunna. Kau bisa menumpahkan segala keluh kesahmu padaku. Nah ini sudah gelap. Ayo pulang, Yifan sudah menunggu"ajak Siwon kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi "aku berharap kau tidak menceritakan ini dulu pada Kyungsoo. Ia pasti ingin pulang dan tidak kembali lagi ke Jepang,dan ini demi kebaikannya. Appa tidak mau dia melalaikan sekolahnya karena sekolah di Jepang adalah keinginannya. Cukup appa dan Yifan saja yang tau. Tidak apa kan Hunna?"_

" _ne Siwon appa" jawab Sehun lemas._

 _._

 _Satu minggu setelah kepergian ayahnya, Sehun tidak bisa terus-terusan terpuruk. Melihat eommanya terus-terusan meraung dan berteriak meneriakan nama ayahnya, Sehun bertekad ia harus menjadi namja yang kuat dan melindungi ibunya. Jadi ia tidak boleh cengeng, tapi sekuat-kuatnya seorang lelaki, jika ia sedang lelah dan sedih pasti butuh sandaran juga bukan. Apalagi ia hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang beranjak remaja._

 _Satu bulan, eommanya benar-benar telah kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali untuk menyusul kepergian suaminya. Sampai akhirnya ia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa karena terus-terusan melukai diri sendiri dan mencoba melukai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sehun sudah tidak tinggal lagi di New York, ia ingin menemani ibunya disini. Perusahaan dipegang sementara oleh orang kepercayaan Siwon sampai Sehun siap memegang perusahaan sendiri._

 _Sehun benar-benar tidak terima dengan keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Ia ingin tau siapa yang bisa membuat ayahnya celaka, dan yang ia dengar dari pihak rumah sakit sewaktu ayahnya dibawa untuk diperiksa, namja yang membuat ayahnya meninggal itu sedang koma karena benturan di kepalanya cukup keras._

 _Sehun mendatangi rumah sakit untuk melihat namja yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Ia mendatangi kamar rawat namja itu. Sehun terdiam melihat begitu banyak alat-alat medis tertempel di tubuh namja yang ia taksir seumuran dengannya. Satu bulan ia belum membuka matanya, begitu kata perawat yang ia temui. Seorang namja muncul dari pintu dan Sehun terkaget melihat siapa yang datang._

" _Chanyeol hyung?"_

" _Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau ada di Amerika" ya, namja yang baru datang itu Wu Chanyeol, sahabat dari namja yang sedang terbaring koma._

" _aku akan cerita nanti. tapi ada hubungan apa hyung dengan dia?" tunjuk Sehun pada sosok yang terbaring._

" _aku sahabatnya dan aku menjenguknya hari ini. Lalu kau? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Ohsen" Chanyeol mengernyit heran, pasalnya muka Sehun sekarang menyeramkan sekali dan satu tahun tidak bertemu bukan senyuman yang didapat oleh Chanyeol, tapi tatapan mata yang seolah ingin membunuh._

" _kita bicara diluar saja hyung" Sehun pergi lebih dulu keluar dengan diikuti Chanyeol yang bingung._

" _so, jadi bisa kau ceritakan mengapa kau ada disini bukan di Amerika,menghilang tanpa adanya kabar dan rumahmu kosong. Jadi cepat ceritakan!" Chanyeol menarik nafas, karena ia berbicara begitu cepat dan tanpa jeda._

 _Sehun pun menceritakan dari mulai kepulangannya dari Amerika, kecelakaan ayahnya, masuknya ibunya ke rumah sakit jiwa sampai ia menemui namja yang membuat ayahnya memeluk Sehun, betapa mengenaskannya hidup Sehun, bocah yang beranjak remaja tersebut. Chanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu, mengingat ia dulu sangat jahil pada Sehun dan sekarang hidupnya berbeda, tanpa ada kasih sayang orangtua._

" _hyung, kenapa kau yang menangis? Sudahlah, kau ini. Malu tau diliatin sama orang-orang" Sehun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dengan kencang. Dan ia ingin lepas dari pelukan namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Ia malu ditatap aneh oleh banyak orang disekitar rumah sakit itu._

" _aku tidak tau kau bisa setabah ini hun, mianhe jika aku sering berbuat jahil padamu dulu. Jika aku jadi kau aku tidak akan setegar dan setabah ini hun. Huhuhu" Chanyeol makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun meronta minta dilepaskan dan akhirnya di lepaskan oleh Chanyeol._

" _dasar lebay" Sehun bicara seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali._

" _hey aku bersimpati padamu tau, sial sekali sih ini anak bukannya terharu" Chanyeol menoyor kepala Sehun. Dan yang di toyor cuma terkekeh dan menjawab,_

" _hyung semuanya sudah terjadi, dan aku mencoba mengikhlaskannya. Hanya saja aku belum bisa memaafkan namja yang terbaring koma itu. Tindakannya tidak bertanggung jawab sama ia saja yang celaka, tapi oranglain juga. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa terbaring dengan alat-alat rumah sakit. Kemanakah orangtuanya, apakah ia tidak diajarkan tentang tanggung jawab" Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan sampai Sehun selesai berbicara._

" _Baekhyun memang sahabatku hun, dan aku juga tidak bisa membenarkan sikapnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena mengendarai motor dengan laju diatas rata-rata dijalan biasa. Kuharap kau tidak menjauhiku karena aku akan tetap bersahabat dengannya"_

" _hyung kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, kenapa malah kau juga yang aku jauhi? Yang membuat appaku meninggal kan dia bukan kau. Tenang saja lah. oh iya hyung, aku harap kau tidak menceritakan ini pada Kyungsoo dan hyung yang lain"_

" _wae?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Pasalnya Sehun dan adik kesayangannya tidak suka dengan rahasia._

" _Siwon appa yang menyuruhku begitu" dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _jadi namja yang membuat appaku celaka itu namanya Baekhyun?" lanjut Sehun._

" _ne, ia dan aku sudah berteman dari sejak masuk jhs. Ugh,padahal ujian akhir sebentar lagi. Dan ia malah terbaring begitu saja. mungkin ia akan tinggal kelas dan belum bisa melanjutkan shs tahun ini"jawab Chanyeol dengan nada memelas._

" _salahnya sendiri" singkat padat dan menusuk, itulah Oh Sehun. Dan Chanyeol hanya meringis mendengar jawaban Sehun._

" _kau akan kembali ke Amerika atau menetap disini?" tanya Chanyeol_

" _aku tidak tega meninggalkan eomma di rumah sakit sendirian hyung. aku ingin memantau kondisinya dari dekat. Jadi aku akan kembali bersekolah disini. Mungkin aku akan mendaftar di sekolahmu"_

" _kau akan mulai sekolah lagi kapan?"_

" _mungkin nanti minggu depan, sekalian aku pindah ke apartemen"_

" _wae? Kenapa pindah?"_

" _rumah sebesar itu dan hanya ada aku seorang disana? Ayolah hyung aku tidak berani sendirian. Lagipula terlalu banyak kenangan disana"jawab Sehun sendu._

" _geurae, kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku"_

" _apa yang bisa kuharapkan darimu hyung? kau bahkan lebih manja dari Kyungsoo. Tapi terimakasih tawarannya. Siwon appa sudah menugaskan anak buahnya untuk mengurus semua keperluanku pindah rumah dan sekolah"_

" _ish enak saja aku lebih manja dari Kyungsoo. Dia itu bayi, dan kau juga sama bayinya seperti Kyungsoo, beraninya mengataiku manja. Sebentar lagi kan aku masuk shs. Baguslah jika appa sudah mengurus semuanya"_

" _mau kuberikan kaca hyung?"_

" _tak perlu aku sudah tampan dari lahir dan aku tidak butuh kaca untuk melihatnya"_

" _menjijikan. Aku duluan hyung, pesawat untuk ke Jeju akan berangkat satu jam lagi"_

" _baiklah, kau hati-hati ya" Chanyeol mengantar Sehun sampai depan rumah sakit._

 _._

 _Sehun pun bersekolah di jhs yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan ia mengikuti program akselerasi karena ia pintar. Dan setelah tiga bulan lamanya Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya dan kembali mengulang sekolahnya di tahun terakhir bersama Sehun. Setelah Baekhun sadar dan mengetahui semua yang terjadi, ia terus menerus mendekati Sehun dan meminta maaf dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Meskipun tidak pernah mendapat respon positif dari Sehun, Baekhyun tetap saja mendekati Sehun untuk mendapatkan pintu maafnya._

 _ **Flahback End**_

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wkwkwk TBC deng, ff belum selesai maen end aja. Dihajar masa baru tau rasa hehehe.**_

 _ **Mianhe kalau ini telat bgt upnya. Pendek pula, rl bener2 butuh fokus. Dan ff malah terbengkalai. Kalo ada waktu luang malah dipake tidur krn kebanyakan begadang. Kan jadi curhat. Masih ada yg nungguin ff ini lanjutkan ya? Apa ngga?**_ _ **kalo ngga mah di hapus aja kali ya**_

.

 **Thanks to : erikaalni, Dvian1012, dudusoo, dinadokyungsoo1, hasnawatymayda, Caramellia,Uee750**


	6. fight and talked about boyfriend

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Sehun pun bersekolah di jhs yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan ia mengikuti program akselerasi karena ia pintar. Dan setelah tiga bulan lamanya Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya dan kembali mengulang sekolahnya di tahun terakhir bersama Sehun. Setelah Baekhun sadar dan mengetahui semua yang terjadi, ia terus menerus mendekati Sehun dan meminta maaf dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Meskipun tidak pernah mendapat respon positif dari Sehun, Baekhyun tetap saja mendekati Sehun untuk mendapatkan pintu maafnya._

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo World**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Wu Kyungsoo**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan**

 **Park** **Chanyeol as** **Wu Chanyeol**

 **Kim Joonmyeon as Wu Junmyeon**

 **Kim Jongdae as Wu Jongdae**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya menatap eskrim di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong, saat ini ia dan Sehun sedang ada di kedai bubble tea langganan Sehun yang menyediakan eskrim juga. Tidak berselera, adalah alasan saat gadis itu ditanya mengapa eskrimnya tidak kunjung di santap. Sehun hanya menghela nafas saat melihat sahabat kecilnya hanya diam dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dan Sehun hanya meringis dalam hati untuk nasibnya kedepan. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo saat ini sangat berantakan, hidung memerah, mata bengkak, suara parau, rambut yang tadinya tergerai indah kini nampak kusut. Jika Sehun membawa pulang Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin ia dihajar oleh para oppa yang sangat protektif terhadap si bungsu Wu. Apalagi daritadi Chanyeol terus-terusan mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun untuk segera membawa Kyungsoo pulang. Terima nasib sajalah, batin Sehun pasrah.

"Sooie, pulang yuk. Oppa mu sudah menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang"

"shirreo"

"Sooie, ayolah ini sudah hampir malam dan disini dingin. Yuk pulang" Sehun menyampirkan jaket ke pundak Kyungsoo, yang segera ditampik oleh Kyungsoo.

"jangan menyentuhku Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo mendesis dengan tatapan tajam pada Sehun.

"Soo? Kau kenapa?" Sehun sangat kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam mode marah.

"kenapa katamu? Kau anggap apa aku selama ini hah? Apa aku tidak penting lagi dalam hidupmu? Kau tau sendiri aku sangat dekat dengan eomma mu dan aku menganggap orangtuamu adalah orangtuaku juga. Tapi kejadian besar yang menimpa mereka bahkan tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku. Saat aku bertanya pada appa pun dia bilang mereka baik-baik saja. kalian membohongiku, aku tidak percaya kalian setega itu. Adakah alasan yang lebih logis daripada pendidikanku? Keluarga bukankah lebih penting? Ah ya, mungkin aku yang memang tidak penting dikehidupanmu dan keluargaku sendiri" Kyungsoo berdiri dan berlari keluar setelah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Sementara Sehun hanya terdiam dan tidak mengejar saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini.

Perkataan gadis itu memang benar, keluarga lebih dari segalanya. Ia tersentak saat ponsel di meja berdering dengan nyaring. Ponsel Kyungsoo. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengacaukan harinya dengan Kyungsoo, dan ia harus bersip-siap kena marah dari kakak-kakak Kyungsoo karena adiknya kabur begitu saja dan tidak ada dalam jangkauan matanya. Ia mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya saat layar menampilkan _Myeonnie Oppa's calling._

"yeobseyo"

"..."

"ia sedang ke kamar kecil hyung"

"..."

"ne hyung sebentar lagi kami pulang"

"..."

"ne hyung, anyeong" Klik.

Sehun mengakhiri panggilan, dan ia menarik nafas panjang. Masalah baru muncul lagi, dan ia dengan bodohnya berbohong pada Joonmyeon dengan mengatakan ia akan segera membawa Kyungsoo pulang, sedangkan gadis itu saja ia tak tau ada dimana sekarang. Sehun harus mencarinya dulu sekarang, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kedai bubble tea itu.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo pov**

Dimana ini? Sial, aku tersesat. Aku merogoh saku untuk mengambil handphone dan hasilnya nihil. Ah tertinggal tadi di kedai bubble tea, tambah sial lagi tas berisi dompet malah ikut kutinggal.

Hei ini bukannya sungai han ya? Wah pemandangan malamnya indah sekali. Kabur sebentar tidak masalah kan ya? Lagipula aku sudah besar. Aku pun mendaratkan bokong di kursi dekat sungai. Kuhirup dengan pelan udara yang menyegarkan sembari menutup mata. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya melelahkan sekali. Ingin rasanya menjauh dari Sehun dan keluargaku untuk saat ini. Hah lama-lama aku bisa gila jika memikirkan masalah hari ini.

"mangkalnya ko disini?" suara yang sedikit familiar memasuki gendang telingaku. Ku tolehkan kepala kesebelah kanan. Ah tentu saja, siapa lagi yang selalu menganggapku wanita murahan jika bukan namja bemulut pedas teman Sehun ini. Kim _menyebalkan_ Jongin.

"aku tidak sedang mangkal. Maaf saja" tidak peduli aku dianggap tidak sopan oleh sunbaeku di sekolah ini.

"ey galak sekali. Lalu sedang apa kau disini dengan keadaan berantakan ini hmm?" tanyanya lagi.

"bukan urusanmu" tukasku.

"heh sopan sedikit pada sunbae mu" dia menjitak pelan kepalaku. Yak! Dipikirnya sedekat apa kami sampai ia berani berbuat begitu? Sialan.

"don't touch!"

"hahaha, kemana Sehun? Kau sendirian? Bukannya kalian pergi kencan ya?" kukira ia namja yang sedingin es dan hanya bemulut pedas, tapi aslinya cerewet dan kepo sekali ya.

"ku tinggal, dan aku tidak berminat kencan dengannya. Dia hanya sahabatku"

"wah pasti Sehun sakit hati jika kau berkata seperti itu di depannya"

"tak peduli, seperti ia peduli padaku saja"

"kalian bertengkar? Coba ceritakan!" dan tanpa sadar aku bercerita dari awal sampai akhir dan bagaimana aku ada disini sekarang.

"aku tidak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana. Karena itu masalahmu dan Sehun. Ini sudah malam, kau pasti sedang dicari oleh Sehun dan keluargamu. Ayo pulang" ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Entah kenapa aku menurut saja dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

"hey kau benar-benar wanita murahan ya?" sial, mulut pedasnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa dikondisikan dalam suasana seperti ini.

"aku hanya menyambut uluran tanganmu sialan!" ku hempaskan tangannya dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Ah aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol emosiku saat berhadapan dengannya.

"yak! Jangan begitu. Mianhe untuk segala perkataanku yang menyinggungmu. Lagipula kau kan selalu di kelilingi dan bermesraan dengan namja-namja tampan dan aku tidak suka melihatnya" he? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"aku hanya bermesraan dengan oppaku. Dan kenapa lagi kau tidak suka? Bukan pacarku kan lagipula" aneh sekali sih dia ini.

"oppa? Jadi yang selalu mengantarmu ke sekolah itu oppamu?" tanyanya lagi

"hmm"

"yak jangan marah kan aku tidak tau jika itu oppamu dan malah menganggapmu murahan. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan wanita yang selalu menempel pada pria-pria tampan dan kaya. Seperti lintah, tidak aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu. Kau boleh mengembalikan matamu ke ukuran semula. Tidak usah melotot begitu" tanpa sadar aku membolakan mataku yang sudah besar ini jadi tambah besar.

"memangnya kenapa kau tidak suka? Bukannya wajar ya jika yeoja suka dengan pria tampan dan kaya? Yah aku sih tidak begitu, mungkin. Karena aku belum pernah keluar dari zona oppaku dan Sehun" ngomong- ngomong kami sudah ada di mobil Jongin, oke aku tidak bisa bicara sopan dan menghormatinya sekarang. Salahkan dirinya yang selalu mengajak tarik urat jika bertemu sehingga hilang rasa respectku.

"yah mungkin karena wanita murahan dan penggoda yang bisa membuat keluargaku hancur, jadi aku bisa tidak suka pada wanita seperti itu" jawabnya gamblang. Aku sih tidak begitu peduli, dan tidak terlalu mau tahu tentang kehidupannya.

"oh begitu" jawabku sekenanya.

"kau tidak ingin mendengar ceritanya?"

"tidak. Tapi jika kau ingin, berceritalah. Aku akan mendengarkan" jawabku.

"kau sudah berani memakai banmal ya? Tanpa ada embel-embel sunbae atau oppa lagi. Berasa tua hah?" jadi dia baru sadar aku memakai banmal? Heol, kesadarannya berapa persen sih, dia tidak sedang minum soju kan.

"sudahlah, anggap saja kita teman sebaya hari ini. Jadi kau mau bercerita tidak?"

"ah yasudah, hanya hari ini kau ku perbolehkan memakai banmal padaku. Hmm bingung sih mulai darimana. Awalnya keluargaku harmonis, aku anak tunggal. Ayahku seorang pebisnis handal yang yah lumayan terkenal dan sangat setia dan selalu menomorsatukan keluarga, tapi saat ibuku mulai sakit-sakitan ia berubah. Suka mabuk-mabukan, dan sekertaris ayahku menopangnya. Mungkin dari situ timbul benih-benih cinta terlarang diantara mereka, padahal sekertaris ayahku itu adalah sahabat ibuku. Hahaha miris memang, dan ibuku tau semua perbuatan mereka hingga akhirnya meninggal dan yah ayahku dengan brengseknya langsung mengadakan upacara pernikahan tiga hari setelah kematian ibuku. Hebatnya lagi ia bukan menikahi sekertarisnya tapi seseorang yang dulu pernah hadir dihatiku. Pacarku saat itu. bayangkan saja Kyungsoo, kau dalam posisi berkabung dan berharap ada yang bisa kau jadikan sandaran dan tumpuan, malah dengan senyum manis beracunnya menikamku dari belakang dan berkata akan menikah dengan ayahku dan sudah mengandung 2 bulan. Aku yang menjadi pacarnya saja belum berani menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Jalang memang, maka dari itu aku tidak suka dengan wanita-wanita penggoda dan hanya melihat harta saja"

Aku heran dia bercerita banyak dengan wajah setenang itu dan tanpa ekspesi. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi mengapa orang-orang disekelilingku banyak yang mengalami masalah dengan keluarganya. Oke tidak banyak, hanya Sehun dan Jongin saja.

"ah begitu. Aku turut bersedih mendengar kabar ibumu. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau sinis padaku. Tapi yah aku tadi sudah bilang kan padamu itu hanya para oppaku. Oppaku memang banyak sih" kenapa aku harus repot-repot menjelaskan pada Jongin ya, mungkin karena aku tidak ingin dicap buruk dan dimusuhi saja.

"maka dari itu aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Kyungsoo, aku sudah salah sangka padamu dan mengataimu wanita murahan. Padahal kau tidak seperti itu kan, dan aku juga minta maaf jika perkataanku selama ini membuatmu sakit hati, bahkan membuatmu menangis. Sekali lagi maaf ya" dia berkata seperti itu dengan tulus, mau tak mau aku menyunggingkan senyum kearahnya dan ia balas dengan cengiran bodoh. Cih kenapa malah terlihat tampan?

"sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi masalah salah paham itu sudah clear ya? Jadi masih lama tidak kita sampainya? Aku sudah lapar sekali. Hehehe" biar saja aku dianggap tidak tahu malu. Memang begitu kan?

"yak bagaimana bisa kita sampai rumahmu jika kau tidak memberi tahu dimana rumahmu? Kau itu bodoh atau bodoh sih? Heran bagaimana kau bisa menjadi peringkat satu saat ujian masuk" nah kan mulut pedasnya mulai lagi.

"aku tidak tau jalan ke rumahku. Hehe" dia menghela nafasnya pelan dan mendelik kearahku.

"ku telepon Sehun saja ya? Sambil kita makan dulu. Aku tidak tahan mendengar suara cacing diperutmu. Berisik sekali" Sial, aku malu sekali. Dasar perut tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"jangan berani-beraninya kau telepon Sehun. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya" sahutku ketus. Aku masih kesal pada Sehun omong-omong.

"baiklah-baiklah, masalah pulang nanti kita pikirkan lagi. Sekarang kau ingin makan apa?"

"apa ya? Ayam goreng sepertinya enak"

"ah ayam goreng? Aku tau yang enak disekitar sini. Bukan restoran besar sih, Cuma rasanya lebih enak dari restoran bintang lima" yayaya, terserah kau saja Jongin aku sudah sangat lapar, ucapku dalam hati.

.

 **Kyungsoo pov end**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah selesai makan, dan mereka masih duduk-duduk di restoran ayam itu sambil mengobrol ringan. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan angka 8, sampai Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"jadi bagaimana kau bisa pulang Kyungsoo jika kau tidak ingat jalan pulang?" Jongin bertanya setelah menyeruput colanya.

"aku kan satu rumah dengan Chan oppa, kau masa tidak tahu rumahnya?"

"ah iya aku baru ingat kau adiknya si cambah tiang. Yasudah ayo pulang! Sudah malam."

"sopan sedikit Kim hitam, dia itu sunbaemu. Panggil dia sunbae atau hyung. Shirreo, aku belum ingin pulang"

"tolong bercermin ya, yang tidak sopan itu siapa! Lalu kalau tidak pulang kau mau kemana? Tidak malu masih memakai seragam hah?"

"bercermin aku sih sudah sering, dan aku cantik. Terimakasih. Kita jalan-jalan kuliner malam bagaimana? Aku belum terlalu kenyang makan ayam tadi, hehehe"

"tidak. Kau harus pulang, atau aku akan menghubungi si Oh albino itu untuk menyeretmu pulang"

"aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang, jebal. Ah baik-baik aku pulang. Dan kau-" omongan Kyungso terputus saat ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang memasuki restoran.

"heh! Kau kenapa sih?" Jongin heran menatap gadis didepannya yang mendadak diam, ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo.

"sial, jangan panggil mereka" terlambat, Baekhyun terlanjur melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Kyungie sedang apa disini dengan si hitam ini? Sehun mana, bukankah kau ijin pergi bersamanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"molla, jangan bahas Sehun please" Kyungsoo mencebikan bibirnya kebawah. Lucu sekali.

"nah, berhubung kau sudah bertemu oppamu ini, tugasku mengantarmu pulang dibatalkan ya pendek"

"siapa yang kau bilang pendek, Kim hitam?!" balas Kyungsoo tak terima disebut pendek.

"yak, kalian ini apa-apaan eoh? Kau pulang denganku, jelaskan kenapa kau bisa berakhir disini dengan si hitam ini sampai selarut ini. Jangan membantah! Ayo!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar berdiri dan mengikutinya keluar. Jelas saja Chanyeol marah, adiknya masih ada diluar malam-malam begini, masih memakai seragam pula. Sampai Chanyeol lupa jika Baekhyun tertinggal dibelakang dengan muka bingung dan shock.

"kau akan tetap disini atau ikut pulang Byun?" oke Chanyeol jika sudah memanggil marga berarti ia sedang dalam mode marah tahap tinggi.

"o-oke. Bye Jongin" Baekhyun berlari menyusul sepasang kakak beradik itu keluar.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, menyusahkan saja mereka itu, gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

"jadi ada yang ingin kau jelaskan Wu Kyungsoo, mengapa kau tidak bersama Sehun dan malah berakhir dengan Kim Jongin hingga tertangkap basah olehku ? Kau mulai berkencan sekarang? Apa kau tidak malu berkeliaran malam-malam masih menggunakan seragam? Coba jawab, jangan diam saja!"

Mereka saat ini ada di ruang keluarga, Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil bersedekap dihadapan Kyungsoo yang duduk seperti tahanan di sofa besar ruang keluarga. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lelah.

"aku tidak berkencan oppa, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Aku sedang marah pada Sehun dan meninggalkannya di kedai bubble tea bersama ransel dan ponselku. Dan aku lapar, maka dari itu Jongin dan aku makan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Sudah jelas?"

"hey ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Junmyeon datang sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk ditangannya.

"lihatlah hyung, maknae kita sudah bisa berkencan dan pulang dari batas jam wajarnya. Ia kutemukan sedang bersama adik kelasku di restoran ayam" jawab Chanyeol.

"yak oppa, kubilang aku tidak berkencan dengannya. Apa penjelasanku kurang jelas?!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya.

"bohong, jelas sekali tadi kau terlihat bahagia bersama Jongin. Mengaku tidak?!" Chanyeol maju selangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

" . .dengannya" Kyungsoo melotot kearah Chanyeol dan menekankan kata perkatanya.

" . "

" "

" .berkencan" dan terjadilah aksi jambak-jambakan antara oppa dan dongsaeng itu.

Junmyeon menghela nafas, ada apa dengan kedua adiknya itu, setiap bertemu pasti ribut terus. Ia hanya menonton mereka ribut, terlalu malas untuk melerai sampai Yifan datang dengan raut muka kusutnya.

"aigoo, datang-datang sudah disuguhi pemandangan menyebalkan. Wu Chanyeol Wu Kyungsoo, berhenti sekarang!"

Tapi mereka berdua tidak mendengarkan Yifan dan masih asik menjambak satu sama lain. Bahkan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang mencakar wajah Chanyeol.

"Kubilang BERHENTI!"

Refleks Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terdiam dan menoleh pelan kearah suara yang menyuuh berhenti dengan tangan masih ada dirambut dan muka 'musuh' masing-masing.

"berhenti kalian, memalukan. Ganti seragammu sekarang dan kembali dalam lima menit" – tunjuknya pada Kyungsoo, "-dan kau tunggu disini, jangan bergerak dan macam-macam" Yifan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan melaksanakan perintah kakak tertua mereka.

"hay semuanyaaaa, Jongdae is here. Wtf, ada apa dengan mereka?" Jongdae yang baru datang terkaget-kaget melihat keadaan dua dongsaengnya, rambut acak-acakan, muka merah padam dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"biasa, bertengkar lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih ekstrim" jawab Junmyeon.

"si caplang itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil jika sudah bersama Kyungsoo, masalah apalagi kali ini hyung?"

"molla" Yifan yang menjawab dan duduk disofa single. Jongdae dan Junmyeon mengikutinya duduk dihadapan Yifan

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang berlutut dan tangan mereka mengepal keatas, persis seperti sedang dihukum jika membolos di sekolah. Sedangkan ketiga kakaknya kompak duduk di sofa ter panjang dihadapan mereka berdua, dengan bersedekap. Berlagak menghakimi, padahal dua diantaranya sudah ingin tertawa melihat kedua adiknya di'hukum' oleh yang tertua.

"jadi, jelaskan padaku mengapa kalian bertengkar!" Yifan membuka persidangan(?).

"Kyungie yang memulai/Chan oppa yang memulai" sahut Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Dan keduanya saling menatap dengan sinis.

"Jelaskan Kyungsoo!" Yifan mulai lelah

Dan Kyungsoo pun menceritakan dari awal ia kerumah sakit jiwa dan berakhir dengan bertemu Jongin.

"nah semuanya sudah jelaskan Chanyeol? Lalu kenapa malah ribut? Ayo meminta maaf" Junmyeon dan segala sikap dewasanya.

"tidak mau. Huh" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah.

"Soo-ie, jangan begitu" kali ini Jongdae yang menengahi.

"aku minta maaf ya Soo, tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu" Chanyeol melirik takut pada adiknya.

"hhh, iya oppa kumaafkan. Ayo sini peluk" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun berpelukan. Ketiga kakak mereka melihat dengan gemas dan ikut memeluk mereka.

"nah begini kan manis" ujar Yifan.

"oh iya, jadi bagaimana nasib Sehun sekarang?" Jongdae bertanya setelah mereka melepas pelukan.

"ah pasti dia sedang gemetaran takut pada Yifan hyung jika tau membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini" timpal Chanyeol.

"sudahlah, biarkan saja. Jangan berani kalian apa-apakan, dia sahabatku" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"tapi Soo-"

"sudahlah Yifan oppa, aku sudah memaafkannya. Mungkin tadi aku emosi gara-gara hari ini masuk masa periodeku hehehe"

"uh, ini memalukan, jangan bicarakan masa periode perempuan jebbal" Jongdae menutup kupingnya.

"sudah-sudah, ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah malam" Yifan memerintahkan semuanya untuk tidur.

"aku ingin tidur dengan Kyungsoo, bolehkan Soo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku juga" – Jongdae

"akupuuuun" – Junmyeon

"baiklah kita semua tidur disini ya oppa-oppa ku yang tampan. Ayo singkirkan sofa-sofa ini"

Malam itu mereka tidur bersama di ruang keluarga, dan Siwon hanya tersenyum saat melihat anak-anaknya tertidur dengan damai saat ia pulang. Ah ia jadi ingin ikut dalam kehangatan lima sibling itu.

Segera setelah mengganti baju dan mandi, ia menyelinap diantara Yifan dan Kyungsoo, dan beruntunglah mereka tidak terbangun. Ia memeluk anak bungsunya, mengecup pelan keningnya, dan berkata "selamat tidur bidadari dan para jagoan appa", kemudian ikut terlelap dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

.

.

.

Sehun bimbang didepan pintu utama mansion Wu, ia takut jujur saja. Setelah menimbang dan memantapkan tekadnya, ia memencet bel. Tak lama pintu terbuka, dan senyuman di bibir gadis yang membuka pintu perlahan luntur saat tau siapa yang memencet bel rumahnya sepagi ini.

"kau sudah pulang...emm Soo" entah bertanya atau memberi pernyataan Sehun menatap gugup Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya

"kau pikir yang berdiri dihadapanmu ini setan?!" jawab gadis itu sarkas.

"jangan marah kumohon-" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan raut wajahnya dibuat sesedih mungkin, "-dan oh iya ini aku membawa coklat kesukaanmu. Jangan marah lagi ya Soo-ie sayang. Nanti cantiknya hilang"

Jika diperhatikan sepasang sahabat itu seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar dan si lelaki sedang membujuk pacar perempuannya agar tak berkepanjangan marahnya.

"heh apa-apaan ini. Lepas!" Sehun terlonjak kaget saat melihat Yifan datang dari belakang Kyungsoo.

"e-eeh hyung an-anyeonghasseyo" ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk 90o dan tergagap.

"hmm, ayo Kyung sarapan" ucap Yifan tidak memedulikan Sehun.

"ayo Hun, kita sarapan bersama" ajak Kyungsoo

Dan akhirnya Sehun ikut sarapan bersama keluarga Wu. Dan yang menyedihkan adalah Sehun seolah tidak ada diruang makan mansion Wu,iya Sehun tidak ada yang menganggap. Kasihan. Jika saja Siwon masih dirumah pasti Sehun tidak semengenaskan ini. sayangnya kepala keluarga Wu ini sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali.

Ditengah sarapan Yifan menyampaikan suatu hal yang membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Soo-ie kau tertarik dunia modeling tidak?" ucap Yifan membuka pembicaraan.

"dia kan pendek hyung, biarpun dia tertarik mana ada agensi yang mau memakainya" Chanyeol menyela sebelum yang ditanya menjawab.

"kurang ajar! Aku tak sependek itu ya oppa, kau saja yang tiap hari makan tiang hingga tinggimu menjulang seperti tiang listrik yang di tabrak oleh ketua DPR di Indonesia sana..."

"apa kau bilang? Berani ya bilang aku kurang ajar? Tidak sopan" Chanyeol bangkit dari kuburnya. Ralat. Dari duduknya.

"oppa duluan yang bilang aku pendek. Aku kan tidak pendek, aku tidak terima ya" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan bangkit.

"memang kenyataannya kau pendek. Terima saja"

"aku tidak pendek"

"kau mem-"

Yifan menggebrak meja makan, ia jengah dengan kelakuan dua maknaenya yang setiap saat selalu bertengkar. Yang lain hanya bisa terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan si sulung.

"DIAM! Hobi sekali sih kalian berdua ini bertengkar. Diam Chanyeol, aku sedang berbicara pada Kyungsoo. Dan kau Kyungsoo tidak baik berbicara seperti itu pada oppamu. Minta maaf kalian berdua. SEKARANG!"

"mianhe Soo" Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya.

"ne oppa, mianhe" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kesal, ia bertaruh bahwa mereka pasti akan bertengkar lagi dalam waktu dekat.

"jadi Soo, bagaimana dengan pertanyaan oppa tadi?" Yifan kembali tenang.

"yah Kyungie sih suka jika berada didepan kamera. Tapi untuk mendalami menjadi model, Kyungie belum tau oppa. Memangnya kenapa oppa bertanya?"

"oppa akan meluncurkan brand seragam sekolah terbaru, dan oppa belum menemukan model yang tepat. Untuk model lelakinya oppa sudah mendapatkannya, tinggal model perempuannya. Kurasa seragam cocok dengan image mu Soo"

"oke, aku akan mencobanya. Kapan aku harus datang ke kantor oppa?"

"bagus, nanti aku tanyakan lagi pada karyawan bagian iklan dan aku akan memberitahukan jika sudah pasti"

"ne oppa"

"aku duluan ya, biasa sift pagi" Junmyeon meninggalkan ruang makan duluan.

"hati-hati oppa/hyung" jawab mereka serempak, kecuali Yifan tentunya, yang atensinya sedang tertuju pada namja disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun, sehabis sarapan ikut aku ke taman belakang"

Sehun menelan nasinya dengan susah payah, dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"kau bisu?"

"n-nne hyung,eh anniya. Ehmm maksudku iya aku akan ikut"

"hmm"

Dan apakah yang akan terjadi pada Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah sampai diparkiran sekolah. Sehun membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk membawa tas sekolah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak mau ketinggalan, ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang kosong. Sedangkan korban genggaman tangan dua namja tiang di kanan dan kirinya hanya bisa mendelikan matanya.

Seperti drama saja,pikirnya. Dan ia menatap Sehun yang hanya diam saja, bahkan saat di mobilpun ia tidak bicara sama sekali.

"Sehunnie, kau kenapa hmm? Mengapa diam saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengelus pelan tangan Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"tidak apa-apa Soo" jawab Sehun dengan suara sedikit serak, bahkan ia memalingkan wajah dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan

"an-aniya, untuk apa aku menangis" jawab Sehun sambil berjalan meninggalkan duo sibling yang hobi bertengkar itu.

Keduanya mengejar Sehun dan menghadangnya. Dan meledaklah tawa Chanyeol sambil memegang perut dan berjongkok. Matanya mengeluarkan airmata, bukan menangis tentunya, Chanyeol hanya terlalu banyak tertawa saat melihat wajah Sehun. Oh ayolah, siapapun disekolah ini tidak akan mengira jika Sehun bisa menangis sampai mata dan hidungnya memerah lucu dan bibirnya mencebik kebawah seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan eskrim oleh orangtuanya.

Pangeran es yang tampan dan angkuh ini menangis? Heol apa kata warga sekolah? Hilang sudah image cool dan kharismanya.

"kau kenapa Hunnah?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas dan mengabaikan sura tawa Chanyeol yang menganggu pendengaran.

"sudah tidak apa-apa Kyung, ini aku kelilipan tadi. Aku tidak menangis"

"aku tidak bisa kau bodohi Oh Sehun. Jawab jujur kau ini kenapa? Aku khawatir. Dan bisa diam tidak sih oppa? Kau mengganggu sekali" delik Kyungsoo sebal pada Chanyeol yang masih saja tertawa

"jujur saja, aku tadi sangat takut saat dimarahi Yifan hyung, nyaris saja aku mengompol, oppamu yang satu itu menyeramkan saat marah. Aku tidak tahan, jadi aku menangis. Hueeee" Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dan sesenggukan dibahu sempit gadis itu.

"omona, Oh Sehun kau tidak malu hah? Predikat pangeran esmu sedang dipertaruhkan hanya karena dimarahi Yifan hyung dan kau menangis. hahahahaha. Konyol sekali kau, sudah ayo masuk kelas. Kita jadi tontonan warga sekolah nih. Memalukan" Chanyeol menarik bahu Sehun agar terlepas dari Kyungsoo.

Dan mereka bertigapun masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan tatapan heran siswa siswi saat melihat wajah pangeran es sekolah mereka memerah dan berlinang air mata.

Yifan hyung mengerikan. Batin Chanyeol dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Kehidupan sekolah Kyungsoo berjalan dengan baik, hari-harinya semakin menarik saja. Surat, bunga dan coklat masih memenuhi lokernya, dan Tao tetap setia menempeli Kyungsoo dan selalu kegirangan saat membantu Kyungsoo membawa barang-barang hadiah dari loker gadis cantik itu. Karena Kyungsoo dengan baik hati memberikan separuh coklatnya pada Tao.

Kyungsoo juga masih saja sering bertengkar dengan oppa tiangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Dan masih melakukan hal-hal manis bersama Sehun sebagai sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo merasa hari-hari sekolahnya benar-benar sempurna, jika saja pertanyaan Tao tidak mengusik pikirannya. Saat ini sepasang teman sebangku itu sedang berada di kafetaria karena free class, jadi mereka bisa dengan bebas berkeliaran.

"Soo, kau tau kan jika kau cantik-"

"aku tau" potong Kyungsoo

"dengar dulu bodoh, kau kan cantik, banyak penggemar, dan kau juga ramah serta sopan, lalu-"

"terimakasih pujiannya Panda, aku tersanjung"

"ku bilang dengarkan dulu! Ish main potong saja" Tao cemberut dan malas meneruskan perkataannya.

Kyungsoo tertawa, sungguh, temannya ini tidak cocok jika merajuk seperti ini.

"baiklah-baiklah, jangan merajuk please. Kau mengerikan. Lanjutkan Tao"

"huh, kau sih! Jadi apa kau tidak tetarik memiliki pacar?"

"pacar?"

"iyaaaaa, pacar"

"kenapa aku harus punya pacar? Dan apa kegunaan mempunyai pacar?"

"oh heol, masa-masa sekolahmu tidak akan membosankan jika kau punya pacar. Ada yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu ke sekolah, bercanda saat di kafetaria, kencan romantis, saling mengirim pesan, main ke taman bermain, menaiki bianglala saat matahari terbenam-"

"stop stop stop, berhenti sampai disitu. Kau terdengar seperti yeoja Tao. dan lagi, memangnya kau sendiri punya pacar?"

"kau menghentikan khayalan indahku Soo, ehh? Hehehe aku sendiri belum punya pacar"

"nah kan, belum punya saja sok-sokan. Lagipula, jika hanya mengantar jemput, saling bertukar pesan, bercanda, main dan sebagainya aku sudah sering lakukan dengan Sehun. Jadi aku tidak butuh pacar jika kegunaan pacar hanya itu"

"pointnya bukan disitu saja bodoh, kau belum pernah merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terasa melayang diperutmu saat kau bertatapan dengan Sehun sunbae kan? Dan kau tidak merasa jantungmu akan melompat dari tempatnya saat kalian bergandengan tangan. Yang kau rasakan hanya sebatas perasaan sayang pada sahabat. Tapi ini berbeda Soo, berbeda jika kau sudah menemukan tambatan hatimu" jelas Tao panjang lebar, seperti ia ahli dalam percintaan.

"jadi jika aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat membangkitkan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang diperutku, dan jantung seakan hilang dari tempatnya, berarti dia tambatan hatiku begitu? Dan aku harus memacarinya?"

"eu itu, aku juga bingung, harus memacarinya tidak ya? Ya haruslah, kan agar kita punya pacar. Gimana sih kau ini"

"siapa yang punya pacar?" Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, ia tidak sendiri. Seperti biasa, Kim Jongin pasti selalu ada bersama Sehun.

"kalian tidak malu ya, melakukan skinship seperti pasangan kekasih seperti itu tapi tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" sarkas Jongin.

"kami kan punya hubungan, iyakan Soo?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo

"iya, kita kan sahabat" jawab Kyungsoo innocent, Sehun langsung keruh, Jongin dan Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"tuh dengar tidak Oh? Sahabat, kuulangi SA-HA-BAT. Hahahaha"

"diam kau hitam. Kau juga panda. Sialan kalian ini"

"loh kalian kok sudah keluar kelas? Ini kan belum jam istirahat" tanya Kyungsoo.

"kami dikeluarkan dari kelas, karena tertidur saat pelajaran Mr. Kang. Siapa sih yang tidak akan tertidur saat mendengarkan si botak itu menjelaskan pelajaran?! Sehun yang suka belajar saja tertidur"

"anak teladan sekali ya kalian ini sunbae" Tao terkekeh pelan.

.

Dari pintu kafetaria, Luhan sedang mencari-cari Kyungsoo, dan ia tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo ada di bangku pojok dekat jendela. Langsung saja ia menghampiri empat orang yang sedang bercengkrama itu.

"hai, sorry mengganggu. Boleh kupinjam Kyungsoo sebentar? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya"

"bicara disini saja sunbae. Sepertinya tidak terlalu penting" Sahut Sehun ketus. Jujur saja ia cemburu. Hah? Cemburu? Tidak,aku tidak cemburu, batinnya menyangkal. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencubit Sehun karena tidak sopan.

"haha, baiklah. Aku bicara disini saja. jadi Kyungsoo, aku mendapat pesan dari oppamu, untuk mengajakmu ke kantornya hari ini. Dan ia menyuruh kita bedua dispensasi, berhubung ini masih pagi. Katanya ada yang harus dibicarakan tentang pemotretan. Dan ponselmu tidak aktif, jadi ia menyuruhku menyampaikan ini padamu"

"ah handphoneku ada di tas, dan sepertinya baterainya habis. Terimakasih oppa sudah memberi tahu, ayo kalau begitu. Tao, kalau kau ingin coklat ambil saja di lokerku ya, aku duluan semuanya. Bye"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan keluar dari kafetaria dengan diiringi tatapan tidak suka dari dua diantara ketiga namja yang ada disitu.

"ah aku mau pergi ke loker sunbae, duluan yah" Tao seakan mengerti situasi pergi dari situ.

"Luhan sunbae dipanggil oppa? Oppa katanya? Heh apa-apaan itu. Bahkan ia memanggilku Kim hitam, bagaimana ini Oh Sehun? Aku tidak terima. Aku juga ingin dipanggil oppa"

"jangan ooc Jongin, menjijikan. Aku juga tidak terima, seenaknya saja pergi dengan Kyungsoo"

"aku tidak suka jika Kyungsoo pergi dengan Luhan-Luhan itu. Dia kan idol, aku takut Kyungsoo diapa-apakan oleh fans Luhan yang slogannya bim alias bias is mine, tak terbayang deh"

"iya aku ju-, sebentar, kenapa kau khawatir pada Kyungsoo? Kau menyukainya Kim?" Sehun berteriak

"iya aku menyuka-, ah tidak, aku tidak menyukainya Oh" Jongin ikut berteriak.

"aku tak yakin, jika kau memang menyukainya ayo bertarung secara sehat. Kau tau aku juga menyukainya, ah ani aku mencintainya"

"terserahlah, aku bilang aku tidak menyukainya" lain dimulut lain dihati. Jongin memang menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi ia terlalu gengsi mengakuinya.

Selain itu, pemuda tan itu tau bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang notabennya adalah sahabat dekatnya dan mempunyai perasaan yang sama padi gadis bermata bulat dan pemilik bibir hati yang menawan itu.

.

.

.

 _ **hyaaaa akhirnya aku update lagi ini cerita ga jelas. masih ada yang nungguin ga ya? hmm hmm.**_

 _ **jangan bacok aku huhu karena menelantarkan ini begitu amat sangat lama :((**_

 _ **silahkan hujat hehehe...**_

 _ **tunggu next updatenya ya.**_

 _ **janji deh gaakan selama ini. muaah**_


	7. scandal

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

" _aku tak yakin, jika kau memang menyukainya ayo bertarung secara sehat. Kau tau aku juga menyukainya, ah ani aku mencintainya"_

" _terserahlah, aku bilang aku tidak menyukainya" lain dimulut lain dihati. Jongin memang menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi ia terlalu gengsi mengakuinya._

 _Selain itu, pemuda tan itu tau bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang notabennya adalah sahabat dekatnya dan mempunyai perasaan yang sama padi gadis bermata bulat dan pemilik bibir hati yang menawan itu._

 **Kyungsoo World**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Wu Kyungsoo**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan**

 **Park** **Chanyeol as** **Wu Chanyeol**

 **Kim Joonmyeon as Wu Junmyeon**

 **Kim Jongdae as Wu Jongdae**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Luhan telah sampai di kantor Yifan. Kyungsoo daritadi bertanya pada Luhan apa hubungan antara Yifan dan Luhan, mengapa harus Luhan yang dihubungi Yifan. Tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum tanpa ingin memberitahu gadis cantik itu.

Mereka tiba di lantai 20, dimana ruangan Yifan berada. Sekretaris Yifan yang tinggi dan cantik seperti model mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan. Dan Kyungsoo merasa pernah melihat sekretaris Yifan sebelumnya, tapi dimana ya.

"silahkan tuan dan nona, sajangnim sudah menunggu di dalam" kata sekretaris itu dengan senyum ramah sembari membuka pintu ruangan.

"terimakasih" jawab Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan.

"tunggu sebentar emm-" Kyungsoo menahan lengan sekretaris itu sebelum berbalik

"Huang Zizi nona, nama saya Huang Zizi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"heol, daebak. Noonanya Zitao kan? Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat anda disuatu tempat. Mirip sekali"

"ah-iya saya noonanya Tao" jawabnya tergagap dan tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi belum sempat mereka mengobrol lagi, Yifan sudah berteriak dari dalam ruangan.

"Kyungie-yaaa, sedang apa di pintu? Masuk sini sayang"

"iya oppa, sebentar- ah nanti kita mengobrol lagi ya eonnie" Kyungsoo bergegas masuk

"ah ne ne" jawab Zizi kikuk.

" _Heol, sajangnim bisa manis juga. Biasanya ia dingin sekali. Adiknya cantik sekali dan ramah, beda dengan sajangnim yang seperti batu es berjalan"_

.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang besar dan kaku itu, Kyungsoo berkeliling melihat-lihat. Baru kali ini ia ke kantor oppanya. Ia merasa bosan jujur saja, sudah tiga puluh menit mereka disini. Dan belum ada obrolan yang serius untuk menjelaskan apa tujuannya dibawa kesini.

"oppa~ masih lama tidak sih? Aku bosan" kata Kyungsoo sambil menghempaskan tubuh sintalnya ke sofa empuk yang ada diruangan itu.

"sabar sebentar ya, managerku masih dalam perjalanan kesini" ini yang menjawab Luhan.

"memangnya ada apa sih? Kenapa harus menunggu manager oppa?"

"sabar sebentar sweetheart, nanti oppa jelaskan ne" kata Yifan sambil mengusak rambut adiknya dengan sayang. Sementara itu Kyungsoo malah memeluk Yifan dari samping, mode manjanya keluar.

"arraseo, arraseo. Tapi nanti belikan eskrim ya oppa"

"anything for you baby Soo" Yifan mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit mengernyit jijik, pasalnya kali ini Yifan terlihat seperti ahjussi pedofil saja. Apalagi dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat imut.

"hyung kau terlihat seperti pedofil" Luhan menyuarakan pikirannya.

"diam saja kau!" Yifan merengut.

Tak lama pintu diketuk dari luar, dan kemudian pintu terbuka menampakan seorang wanita cantik dengan dandanan cukup tebal dan pakaian yang glamour. Ia berjalan seperti model, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Luhan

"hai adik-adiku, mianhe aku terlambat. Biasalah aku perlu waktu untuk berdandan dengan cantik sebelum bertemu ahjussi mesum itu agar ia menaikan harga project cf ayam goreng untuk adiku yang tampan ini. Dan oh, siapa anak kecil ini?" tunjuknya pada Kyungsoo.

"fyi ahjumma, aku bukan anak kecil dan aku sudah dewasa. Namaku Kyungsoo, Wu Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo ketus. Ia tidak terima disebut anak kecil.

Wanita di hadapannya ini terbelalak kaget, bukan karena pengakuan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan ia sudah dewasa, tapi karena panggilan ahjumma itu yang membuatnya shock bukan main.

"what? Kau memanggilku ahjumma? Andwae honey, call me Heechul eonnie adik kecil. Jangan yang lain. Karna aku tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil ahjumma." telunjuknya bergoyang dengan cantik saat memperingatkan Kyungsoo.

Yifan dan Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat interaksi dua wanita ini. Lucu sekali pikir mereka.

"ahahaha, ah perutku sakit. Jadi Kyungie sayang, dia ini manager Luhan. Yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk project cf seragam sekolah yang akan dilakukan oleh Luhan dan kamu sayang. Dia juga manager bagian fashion disini, jadi jangan aneh jika dandanannya seperti ahjumma"

"sembarangan ya kamu mengataiku seperti ahjumma. Untung kau teman dekatku jika tidak ku tebas kepalamu. Okay, back to the topic, jadi begini adik-adikku kalian berdua akan melakukan photoshoot untuk majalah terlebih dahulu, lalu dilanjutkan dengan syuting cf. Untuk pelaksanaannya seminggu dari sekarang. Dan kau adik kecil, belajar acting dan berpose lah pada Luhan. Agar nanti kau tidak terlalu kaku saat di depan kamera. Ah untuk seragamnya nanti akan ada 4 macam, seragam musim panas, musim dingin, musim gugur dan musim semi. Dan hari ini kita adakan fitting baju di lantai lima. Selesai. Ada yang ditanyakan? Ah aku lelah menjelaskan sepanjang ini. Yifan ambilkan minum dong "

Ketiga orang lainnya hanya memandang Heechul dengan mulut menganga.

"hey! Kalian malah bengong. Jelas tidak?!" Heechul menjentikan jarinya didepan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"kau, kubilang ambilkan minum!" tunjuknya lagi pada Yifan.

"ah ne ne" mereka menjawab serentak. Dan melaksanakan apa yang di suruh oleh Heechul.

Ajaib kan? Bawahan bisa menyuruh-nyuruh atasannya? Hanya Heechul yang bisa.

.

.

Kyungsoo dari tadi mengeluh capek, pasalnya Heechul bukan saja menyuruh Kyungsoo berganti-ganti seragam, tapi juga baju lain yang menurut Heechul akan sangat cantik jika Kyungsoo yang memakainya. Heechul girang bukan main saat mencocok-cocokan baju untuk Kyungsoo, ia seperti mendapatkan boneka cantik seukuran manusia yang bisa ia dandani seenak hatinya. Karena Heechul sedang bosan dengan model-model di agensi Yifan yang kebanyakan berwajah campuran, tinggi, sombong dan kurus kerempeng. Kyungsoo kan tidak terlalu tinggi, cantik dan imut disaat bersamaan, dan tidak terlalu kurus. Pas. Begitu Kyungsoo dimata Heechul.

Luhan yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil menggelengkan kepala. Karena ia pernah diposisi Kyungsoo saat ia baru menginjakan kakinya di dunia entertaiment. Jadi boneka hidupnya Heechul.

"eonni, sudah hampir malam. Aku lelah, dan belum makan siang. Kau tidak ingin modelmu sakit kan?" Kyungsoo memelas pada Heechul.

"ommo ommo, aku tidak sadar. Mianhe adik kecil, mari kita akhiri sesi fitting bajunya. Kau harus menjadi model untuk project-project ku selanjutnya ya. mau tidak mau. Karena baju-baju tadi sangat pas untukmu. Jjah, silahkan jika kau mau pulang. Minta Luhan untuk mengantarmu ya, jangan pulang sendiri. Aku dan oppamu ada meeting nanti sambil makan malam. Bye sayang" Heechul memeluk Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan gadis itu di fitting room.

Kyungsoo harus mengganti gaun malam yang ia kenakan dahulu sebelum mencari Luhan. Belum sempat ia mengambil bajunya, Luhan melongokan kepalanya kedalam fitting room.

"hei kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu Kyung, Heechul noona memang sangat jeli ya memilihkan baju untuk modelnya" Luhan terpana melihat Kyungsoo.

"ah begitukah?" tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"ya, aku tidak berbohong. Ayo kita makan malam Kyung,dan lebih baik kau tidak mengganti gaun itu dengan seragammu lagi"

"apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu

"oppa mu tidak akan marah Kyung, tenang saja. Ayo"

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo makan malam dengan Luhan ditempat yang romantis dan sedikit tertutup, berhubung Luhan adalah idol yang banyak fansnya ia ingin menghindari adanya skandal.

Tapi sepintar-pintarnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi dari kejaran kamera jahat Dispacth, ada saja celah untuk dapat membuntuti mereka, dan berita mereka langsung menyebar tidak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

Saat pulang ke rumahnya diantar oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo mendapatkan pesan di akun SNSnya. Dari Tao, dan ia mengirimkan sebuah link. Kyungsoo membukanya, dan ia terkejut bukan main. Terlihat foto ia dengan Luhan yang sedang menikmati makan malam, meskipun wajahnya dan Luhan tidak terlihat, tapi tetap saja. Yang mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik pasti akan langsung tau jika di foto itu adalah dirinya, apalagi terdapat keterangan dalam caption unggahan itu inisial namanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan berat, kemudian menatap Luhan yang sedang menyetir disebelahnya. Luhan menoleh sebentar saat lampu lalu lintas berganti merah.

"kau terlihat frustasi, apakah makan malam denganku tidak menyenangkan?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"bukan begitu oppa, lihat ini" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan layar handphonenya kehadapan Luhan.

"wow, ternyata dispacth cepat juga ya dalam menyebarkan berita" Luhan kembali menghadap ke depan dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai saat lampu berganti hijau, seolah tidak ada beban.

"oppa apa ini tidak akan menjadi masalah?" Kyungsoo waswas jujur saja.

"biarkan saja, nanti juga mereda sendiri. Sudah menjadi resikoku sebagai public figur diberitakan seperti itu. yang aku khawatirkan justru kamu Soo"

"ada apa denganku oppa?"

"reaksi fansku. Mereka bisa menjadi malaikat saat aku sedang diatas, dan kemudian menjadi setan dalam sekejap mata mengedip saat tau aku punya skandal. Dan kuharap kau tidak membaca komentar-komentarnya"

"terlambat, aku sudah membacanya. Aku salah satu fansmu, dan aku tidak akan berubah menjadi setan jika kau mempunyai skandal"

"kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau ada didalam gosip bersamaku Kyungsoo"

"kau terlalu meremehkan fansmu sendiri oppa, wah aku sakit hati dengan reaksimu"

"aku berbicara kenyataan, lihat nanti. perkataanku akan terbukti"

"maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti"

"kau akan meninggalkanku sebagai fans saat aku punya skandal dengan orang lain, atau saat aku terlibat masalah"

"kau terlalu meremehkanku, kesetiaanku sebagai fans tidak dapat diragukan. Kau kan memang sudah pernah terkena masalah saat memutuskan keluar dari agensimu yang dulu, dan banyak yang menghujatmu karena itu. dan aku tetap menjadi fansmu. Aku mengagumi seseorang bukan hanya karena wajahnya oppa, aku menghargai karyanya, keputusannya, keinginannya dan hak hidupnya. Idol juga manusia, tidak ada manusia yang pantas dihujat karena melakukan apa yang diinginkan untuk kebahagiaannya jika itu dalam konteks yang baik. Karena tugas fans adalah mendukung idolanya kan? Ketika kita memutuskan untuk menyukai seseorang, kita juga harus bisa menerima dan menyukai kekurangannya." jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"wah Wu Kyungsoo, jika kau berbicara seperti itu, aku yang berbalik menjadi fansmu. Aku harap para pengagum public figur diluaran sana punya pemikiran kritis dan dewasa sepertimu"

"hehehe, oppa bisa saja" Kyungsoo tersipu malu

"hahaha aku serius Kyung. Nah sudah sampai, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya tentang gosipnya, habis ini cuci muka,gosok gigi dan pergi tidur. Aku pulang dulu"

"terimakasih banyak oppa, hati-hati dijalan" Kyungsoo melambai saat mobil Luhan perlahan menjauh dari gerbang rumahnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, tak menyangka dirinya bisa masuk kedalam gosip setara dispacth. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan masuk ke kandang penuh singa.

.

.

Kyungsoo pening, lokernya kali ini bukan berisi surat cinta, coklat dan bunga tetapi sampah dan berbagai coretan di pintu lokernya dengan berbagai kata kasar yang mencaci maki dirinya memenuhi loker. Didekat lokernya banyak hadiah yang biasa didapat Kyungsoo berada di tempat sampah.

Ingin menangis saja rasanya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mematung melihat lokernya dengan pandangan kosong.

"hhh, gila"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang mendesis sinis, didapatnya seorang perempuan tinggi dengan muka datar dan wajah cantik yang khas, dari seragam yang dikenakannya ia berada ditingkat dua.

"uhm, maaf?" Kyungsoo bingung, barusan sunbaenya itu mengatai gila. Siapa yang gila, dirinya kah? pikirnya.

"fans fanatik Luhan yang kekanakan, sering sekali ia berbuat seperti ini pada yeoja atau namja yang terlalu dekat dengan Luhan" jawab sunbae itu dengan nada dingin.

"uh-oh ehmm ya sunbae, saya tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi" jawab Kyungsoo kikuk. Dan ia heran, darimana ia tau jika ini perbuatan fans Luhan.

"jika kau menemukan lokermu seperti ini lagi, segera lapor padaku" ia menadahkan tangan pada Kyungsoo, bukan mengajak bersalaman, tetapi seperti minta sesuatu.

"ponselmu" lanjutnya lagi.

Kyungsoo bingung, barusan ia menawarkan bantuan dan sekarang ia di rampok? heol.

"berikan saja, aku tidak akan merampoknya" dengan sedikit sentakan akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerahkan handphonenya.

Tidak lama, ponselnya sudah dikembalikan.

"hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan tentang pembullyan, termasuk lokermu itu" dan sunbae itu pergi menjauh dengan anggunnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap punggung yang semakin jauh itu. Kemudian ia tersadar, dan melihat ponselnya, memeriksa kontak barunya.

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dibalik muka datar dan nada dingin sunbaenya tadi ia ternyata sangat baik. Mungkin mereka bisa berteman dikemudian hari.

.

.

"Kyung..."

"Kyungsoo"

"Soo-yaaaa"

"YAK WU KYUNGSOO" saking kesalnya tidak digubris oleh chairmatenya, tak sadar Tao berteriak ditengah keheningan kelas dan mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Ms Yuri.

"silahkan Huang Zitao dan Wu Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas saya" Ms Yuri berkata dengan dinginnya dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi mereka berdua keluar dari kelas.

"sialan kau Zitao! Apa masalahmu hah?" Kyungsoo dongkol setengah mati, pasalnya mata pelajaran kimia yang diampu oleh Ms Yuri adalah salah satu mata pelajaran favoritnya. Dan saat ia menikmati waktu bercumbunya dengan kimia unsur yang sedang ia pelajari secara mendalam, Tao mengganggunya hingga mereka di keluarkan dari kelas.

"ow ow santai manis, jangan marah-marah. Lagi pula apa asyiknya sih mengurai konfigurasi elektron unsur-unsur yang tidak begitu penting itu? itukan materi tingkat 3. Dan kita masih tingkat 1 asta- yak Kyungsoo kau kenapa meninggalkanku?" Tao lari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah jauh di depannya.

.

Duduk dipojokan kafetaria lah tujuan akhir dari sepasang chairmate ini. Kyungsoo menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan kedua tangannya di meja. Tao hanya diam, sambil sesekali memainkan rambut panjang yang terurai milik Kyungsoo.

"kau sedang banyak masalah ya? apakah kau habis menangis semalam?" tanya Tao sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala temannya itu.

"sejelas itu kah?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Tao hanya tersenyum miris, teman cantiknya sedang murung padahal biasanya ia ceria dan cenderung cerewet.

"pasti masalah dispacth ya?"

"ah aku lupa berterima kasih padamu Tao, jika kau tidak mengirimkannya aku pasti sudah lebih dari frustasi saat ini. Ya kau benar, ini masalah foto itu. terlebih reaksi orang rumah. Dan fansnya Luhan oppa pastinya"

"uh, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada noonaku, ia yang memberitahuku tentang foto itu. dia bilang kau ada di kantornya bersama Luhan, terlebih inisial nama di captionnya sama dengan namamu, jadi kemungkinan besar jika yang berada difoto itu kau"

"kalau begitu sampaikan rasa terimakasihku"

"okay, jadi ada apa dengan reaksi orang rumah?"

"uh, ceritanya panjang"

" aku akan mendengarkan. Lagipula jam istirahat masih lama"

"baiklah"

 _ **Flashback**_

Saat memasuki rumahnya, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat semua oppanya berdiri berjejer seolah menunggu kedatangannya, bahkan Yifan yang ia ketahui sedang meeting sudah berada tepat didepannya. Keempatnya memancarkan aura dingin, terutama Yifan dan Chanyeol.

"uh, selamat malam oppadeul" Kyungsoo meremas ujung dress yang ia kenakan sambil menelan ludahnya gugup

"senang berkencannya?"

"sudah bisa melanggar jam malam?"

"sebahagia itu bisa makan malam dengan idol hingga tertangkap kamera dispacth?"

"sudah berani memakai gaun malam seksi dan keluar dengan namja?"

"ekhemm" suara berat menginterupsi acara introgasi yang lebih tepat disebut menyudutkan si bungsu Wu.

"appa" ucap kelima sibling itu kompak.

"ada apa ini?"

"biasalah, anak kesayangan appa membuat ulah. Mentang-mentang anak dan adik kesayangan hobinya bikin ulah" Chanyeol angkat bicara dan tanpa pikir panjang berbicara tidak sopan.

Siwon mengerutkan kening, ketiga hyung Chanyeol membulatkan mata dan menatapnya tidak percaya, sedangkan Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wu Chanyeol, apakah aku pernah mengajarimu berbicara tidak sopan kepada orangtua?!" Siwon mulai berang.

Semua yang ada disitu membatu, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah ikut berjajar bersama para oppanya menghadap ke arah Siwon. Bahkan Yifan sebagai yang tertua pun sedikit gemetar jika sang appa sudah marah.

Siwon itu jarang marah, jika ia marah berarti ada yang benar-benar mengusiknya.

Keempat saudara itu minus Chanyeol merutuki si namja tiang dalam hati. Gara-gara mulutnya yang selicin belut, mereka berlima akan terkena masalah. Apalagi Kyungsoo.

Ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"semuanya masuk ke 'ruang 4'. Aku akan berganti baju dulu"

Jika Siwon sudah memanggil dirinya 'aku' bukan 'appa' lagi, itu benar-benar bencana bagi anak-anaknya. Dan 'ruang 4' disini adalah suatu ruangan dimana jika anak-anak Siwon sudah sangat keterlaluan, maka akan menerima hukuman dan diberi petuah di ruang itu. Ruangan yang mengerikan bagi kelima Wu bersaudara. Entah mengapa Siwon memberinya nama 'ruang 4'.

.

.

Semuanya sudah ada di 'ruang 4', dan Siwon sedang duduk di single sofa, sedangkan anak-anaknya berdiri berjejer mulai dari Yifan diujung kanan dan Kyungsoo diujung kiri. Mereka menundukan kepala.

"Chanyeol?" Siwon menatap remaja itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"ekhemm ne, appa" suaranya mencicit.

"kau ingat apa yang kau katakan tadi? Coba katakan sekali lagi"

Chanyeol ambruk dilantai, ia berlutut dihadapan Siwon. Serius, ia ingin menangis sekarang saking takutnya, bukan bermaksud kurang ajar ia berbicara seperti itu.

"joesonghamniida appa, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. maafkan kelancanganku"

"bangun dan dengarkan, appa tidak pernah membeda-bedakan dalam memberikan kalian kasih sayang, dan tidak ada yang namanya anak kesayangan. Karena semuanya appa sayangi dengan kasih sayang yang sama. Lalu apa kau memang sering berbicara tidak sopan seperti tadi? Bahkan kepada hyungmu?"

"ne appa, aku mengerti. Dan tidak, ini hanya kebodohanku saja dan tidak bisa mengontrol diri dalam berucap. Aku terlalu marah pada Kyungsoo"

"Setau appa, Kyungsoo anak yang baik. Tidak suka berbuat ulah. Jadi apa maksudmu dengan hobinya membuat ulah sehingga kalian berempat membobardirnya dengan pertanyaan sarkas seperti tadi?"

"biar aku yang menjelaskan appa" Kyungsoo mengajukan diri

"silahkan"

"aku ditawari oleh Yifan oppa untuk menjadi modelnya, dan hari ini aku fitting baju dengan Luhan oppa yang seorang idol. Aku di kantor Yifan oppa dari pagi hingga menjelang malam, dan kami berdua belum makan sama sekali. Dikarenakan Yifan oppa ada meeting yang berbarengan dengan makan malam, maka aku diantarkan pulang oleh Luhan oppa. Sebenarnya aku berniat makan malam dirumah, tetapi melihat Luhan oppa yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelaparan, maka kami memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Kebetulan saat itu Luhan oppa sedang dibuntuti oleh dispacth, dan akhirnya kami berdua menjadi bahan gosip. Aku berani bersumpah appa, aku tidak ada hubungan spesial dengannya. Dan makan malam barusan hanya makan malam biasa. Bukan maksudku untuk mencari sensasi dengan mengiyakan ajakan seorang idol. Dan baju yang kukenakan ini adalah baju yang ada di kantor Yifan oppa, karena seharian aku memakai seragam maka aku memakai baju ini saat pulang. Joesonghamniida appa dan oppadeul jika aku hanya bisa membuat masalah dikeluarga ini"

Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, dan ia menangis. Keempat oppanya merasa bersalah sudah menuduh yang bukan-bukan. Siwon hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu.

"mungkin ada yang ingin kalian katakan pada Kyungsoo?"

"maafkan kami Soo-ya sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Dan maafkan kami yang tidak mendengar penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu" Yifan selaku yang tertua mewakili adik-adiknya untuk meminta maaf.

"gwenchana oppa. Aku tau kalian khawatir padaku,hiks"

Siwon bangkit dan memeluk anak gadis satu-satunya itu, dan mengelus punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"ssst, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Appa tidak marah, dan kau bukan pembuat masalah sayang. Tenang saja, appa akan membereskan semuanya. Jadi anak appa yang cantik ini jangan bersedih lagi ne"

"ne appa, gomaweoyo"

"nah ayo lekas tidur. Appa akan berbicara pada empat oppamu dulu"

Kyungsoo keluar dari 'ruang 4' sendirian tanpa appa dan para oppanya. Lalu ia pergi tidur tanpa berganti baju, ia sudah merasa lelah, lelah pikiran dan lelah badan.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Tao berfikir sebentar, dan ia bertanya,

"okay, masalah dirumah clear kan? Jadi apa masih ada yang menjadi bebanmu?"

"tidak sepenuhnya, para oppaku menjadi aneh saat sarapan tadi. Mereka lebih pendiam dan tiba-tiba berebut untuk mengantarkanku sekolah. Dan ujungnya aku berangkat bersama appa. Bebanku selain dirumah ya? hmmm aku takut untuk mengatakannya Tao-ya"

"bicara saja, aku akan melindungimu jika terjadi apa-apa. Jangan khawatir"

"gomawo chingu. ini tentang lokerku, aku menemukan berbagai jenis sampah dan tulisan kasar disana. Dan yang lebih parahnya semua hadiah yang biasa aku terima teronggok di tempat sampah. Aku jadi takut Tao"

"wah parah sekali, kau sudah melapor?" tanya Tao lagi.

"belum, tapi ada sunbae yang baik sekali dan ia menyuruhku melapor padanya jika aku mendapatkan hal seperti itu lagi. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, kau tau dia?"

"aku tau dia, dia noona favoritku sejak dulu" seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit tan duduk dihadapan Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"ah, Kim Mingyu. Kau membuat kaget saja" seru Tao

Kim Mingyu itu teman sekelas Tao dan Kyungsoo, ia duduk didepan bangku Tao.

"kau tau Wonwoo sunbae Gyu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"yap, aku tau segala hal tentangnya. Mulai dari dimana ia tinggal dengan alamat lengkapnya,apa yang ia suka, apa yang ia tidak suka, hobinya, siapa saja temannya, nomor sepatunya, ukuran branya, ukuran-"

"stop Kim Mingyu-ssi, kau terlihat seperti seorang maniak dan oom-oom mesum. Apa-apaan itu tadi ukuran bra. Heol benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kau menguntitnya ya?" Tao menghentikan ucapan Mingyu yang sudah kelewat batas, lihat saja muka Kyungsoo yang memerah saat Mingyu menyebutkan ukuran bra.

"sembarangan, aku memang menyukainya sejak dulu jadi aku tau apa saja tentangnya. Tapi ia terlalu galak dan selalu menyuruhku pergi menjauh, seolah aku adalah hama" mukanya memelas.

Kyungsoo dan Tao menatapnya jijik.

"ku dengar ia akan mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kesiswaan (setara osis) periode ini ya?" tanya Tao pada Mingyu

"yup betul sekali Tam, ia digadang-gadang menjadi calon kuat karena selalu berhasil menemukan pembully tersembunyi disini dan lagi ia kan wakil ketua komisi disiplin" jelas Mingyu bangga.

"Tam? Maksudmu siapa Tam?" ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya

"Tao, diakan hitam" jawab Mingyu enteng. Seseorang berikan Mingyu kaca jeballyo.

"bedebah kau juga hitam Kim Mingyu" Tao berang dan mencubit Mingyu. Dan dibalas oleh Mingyu dengan pukulan ringan di lengan Tao sambil meneriaki lawannya lebih hitam dari dirinya.

Melihat kedua temannya bertengkar lucu seperti itu Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sejenak ia lupa akan masalahnya. Tao yang samar-samar mendengar tawa Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur, meskipun sekujur tubuhnya mulai sakit akibat dicubiti oleh Mingyu.

.

.

.

 _TBC dulu ya_

 _saya sangsi masih ada yang baca ff ini ngga ya?_

 _kalau masih ada, tolong reviewnya. agar saya tau masih ada yang minat baca ff ini._

 _kalau tidak ya saya tidak akan lanjutkan lagi. hehehe_

 _see ya on next chap_


	8. trouble

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

" _bedebah kau juga hitam Kim Mingyu" Tao berang dan mencubit Mingyu. Dan dibalas oleh Mingyu dengan pukulan ringan di lengan Tao sambil meneriaki lawannya lebih hitam dari dirinya._

 _Melihat kedua temannya bertengkar lucu seperti itu Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sejenak ia lupa akan masalahnya. Tao yang samar-samar mendengar tawa Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur, meskipun sekujur tubuhnya mulai sakit akibat dicubiti oleh Mingyu._

 **Kyungsoo World**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Wu Kyungsoo**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan**

 **Park** **Chanyeol as** **Wu Chanyeol**

 **Kim Joonmyeon as Wu Junmyeon**

 **Kim Jongdae as Wu Jongdae**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berguling ke kanan, kemudian berguling ke kiri. Dia merasa bosan, hanya berbaring seharian. Semenjak semalam Sehun terkena demam tinggi dan merasa tidak enak badan, dan dengan terpaksa ia hanya bisa berbaring tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ia belum meminum obat sejak kemarin, ah jangankan meminum obat, makan saja ia belum. Sehun merasa miris sendiri dikala ia sakit dan tidak ada yang merawatnya. Dan sahabat hitamnya itu sedang ada masalah dengan ayahnya, jadi tidak mungkin Sehun meminta bantuannya.

Sehun sebenarnya telah menghubungi Kyungsoo, tapi dari kemarin sahabat masa kecilnya itu tidak menjawab teleponnya ataupun membalas pesannya.

Dan sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, bisa dibayangkan betapa kelaparannya Sehun sekarang. Ia rasanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi, dengan kekuatan terakhir ia mendial nomor Kyungsoo.

 _"hallo Sehunie"_

"Kyung, bisakah kau ke apartemenku sekarang? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lag-..." Handphone di tangan Sehun terlepas.

 _"hallo? Sehun? Sehunie! Kau masih disana?"_

.

Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama bibi Han ketika ponselnya berdering. Melihat nama Sehun di layarnya, ia merasa bersalah mengingat kemarin ia mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan pada ponselnya, salah satunya dari Sehun. Segera ia mengangkatnya,

"hallo Sehunie"

 _"Kyung, bisakah kau ke apartemenku sekarang? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lag-..."_

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, suara Sehun sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Untuk apa Sehun memintanya pergi ke apartemennya sekarang.

"hallo? Sehun? Sehunie! Kau masih disana?"

Dan tetap tidak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo menutup panggilan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Ia memeriksa pesan-pesannya yang kemarin ia abaikan.

Matanya membulat saat melihat pesan Sehun kemarin yang memintanya untuk membawakan bubur dan obat. Sudah pasti namja seputih susu itu sedang sakit.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang, sahabatnya sedang sakit dan ia mengabaikannya. Ia takut Sehun kenapa-kenapa. Segera ia bangkit dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Dan ia lupa bahwa supir keluarganya sedang cuti karena sakit, di rumahnya sekarang hanya ada Junmyeon.

"Kyungsoo pabbo, Junmyeon oppa kan dokter. Kenapa tidak ajak dia saja" Kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri.

Kemudian ia menghampiri kamar oppanya dan mengetuk pintu perlahan lalu membuka pintunya. Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat keadaan didalam kamar oppanya. Bukan, bukan masalah kamar Junmyeon berantakan. Tapi pemandangan saat ini adalah Junmyeon yang sehabis mandi dengan handuk masih melilit dipinggangnya, memperlihatkan kotak-kotak diperutnya yang masih dialiri air. Dan rambut basahnya yang berantakan, menambah kesan maskulin di wajahnya.

 _Stop ah saya gamau naikin rate ff ini, mian - author._

Kyungsoo membanting pintu didepannya. Mukanya memerah parah, padahal dulu saat kecil ia dan para oppanya sering mandi bersama. Kenapa mereka berubah sekali saat sudah dewasa, serasa melihat biasnya yang sedang konser saja rasanya penuh dengan perut kotak-kotak.

Tak lama Junmyeon keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang memunggunginya sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tertawa pelan, adiknya sudah besar sekarang tapi masih saja polos.

"Soo? Ada apa kau ke kamar oppa?"

"eh? Anu, mm itu oppa duh aku tadi mau ngapain ya?"

"hahahaha, tumben sekali kau masuk kamar oppa, biasanya kau lebih suka main dengan Chanyeol. Dan mendatangi oppa saat konsultasi kesehatan saja, ckckck"

"oh ya Tuhan, aku lupa, Sehun sedang sakit oppa. Ayo antar aku kesana dan periksa keadaannya. Dia tidak ada yang mengurus, aku kasihan padanya. Jebal oppa"

"baiklah-baiklah, ayo"

Dan merekapun pergi ke apartemen Sehun.

.

.

Yifan memijat keningnya, ia pening sekarang. Belum kelar masalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo, sekarang agensi kakek dari ibunya SM ent sedang diterpa masalah, dan Jongdae yang akan mewarisi agensi tersebut setelah lulus sedang berkonsultasi padanya. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya dilimpahkan pada Jongdae, dia saat ini sedang belajar untuk mengelola agensi artis dan idol tersebut. Dan mau tidak mau ia terlibat jika sedang ada masalah di agensinya.

"jadi salah satu idol dari agensimu itu rumornya bunuh diri?" Yifan membuka suara.

"iya hyung, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia salah satu idol yang sangat berbakat di agensi. Entah masalah apa yang menimpanya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri" Jongdae menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa ruangan hyungnya itu.

"media sudah tau?"

"ya, bahkan media lebih dulu tau dibanding agensi, karena yang menemukannya tak sadarkan diri adalah pihak kepolisian. Dan boom, secepat kilatan cahaya berita itu menyebar"

"lalu kau sudah mengkonfirmasikannya?"

"belum hyung, pihak rumah sakit dan kepolisian masih mengidentifikasinya. Dan pihak agensi tidak mau gegabah dalam hal ini. Dan menurutmu aku harus melakukan apa hyung?"

"setelah mendapat laporan dari pihak rumah sakit dan kepolisian, sebaiknya agensi langsung konfirmasi meskipun itu berita duka. Agar media dan netizen tidak berspekulasi berlebihan dan melenceng terlalu jauh. Ini berita yang sangat sensitif menurutku dan dapat melukai semua pihak"

"baiklah, aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang. Chanyeol dan temannya sudah disana, ia mungkin sangat terpukul mendengar berita hyung panutannya dalam bermusik di agensi menyimpan beban berat hingga memutuskan bunuh diri. Akupun sedih mendengarnya. Jja hyung, aku duluan" Jongdae pamit

"ya, nanti aku menyusul jika sudah menjemput kakek di bandara" ujar Yifan.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap cemas Sehun yang saat ini diperiksa oleh oppanya. Keadaannya memprihatinkan sekali, wajahnya yang seputih susu ditambah dengan warna pucat menambah kesan sakit yang kentara. Dan bibir tipis itu mendesis terus-terusan saat Junmyeon menusuk lengannya dengan jarum infus.

Karena sudah tidak memungkinkan jika Sehun dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan dehidrasi parah dan asam lambung naik seperti ini, takut terlambat penanganan jika dibawa ke rumah sakit yang lumayan jauh dari apartemennya. Untung saja Junmyeon selalu siap sedia dengan tas kerjanya dan mobil istimewanya yang isinya berbagai macam peralatan kesehatan dan obat-obatan.

Kyungsoo sudah memasakan bubur untuk Sehun, tetapi oppanya melarang untuk memberikan makanan terlebih dahulu selama dua jam kedepan. Setidaknya Sehun telah tertolong dengan obat yang disuntikan pada infus oleh oppanya dan kini ia sedang tertidur dengan tenang.

"nah Kyung, dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya" Junmyeon mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang dari tadi menangis.

"ne oppa, hanya saja aku merasa bersalah sekali. Andai saja aku tidak mengabaikan ponselku kemarin, mungkin saja Sehun tidak sampai parah begini sakitnya"

"sudah, yang penting Sehun sudah tertangani. Lebih baik kau tunggu samp-, ah Jongdae menghubungiku. Sebentar" Junmyeon meninggalkan kamar Sehun untuk menerima panggilan dari Jongdae.

Kyungsoo dengan perlahan naik ke ranjang Sehun dan ikut berbaring menghadap namja yang sedang sakit itu. Dengan penuh perasaan ia membelai pipi tirus Sehun, kemudian mendekapnya dan ikut memejamkan mata.

Tak lama kemudian Junmyeon masuk dan mendapati adiknya sudah tertidur dengan pulas disamping Sehun sambil memeluk Sehun seperti guling. Manis sekali.

"ah biarkan saja mereka tidur dahulu, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit" monolog Junmyeon, dan iapun meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya, jarang sekali ia pulang bahkan tidak pernah semenjak ayahnya memutuskan menikah dengan kekasihnya, ah mantan maksudnya. Biasanya ia akan menginap di apartemen Sehun atau di apartemen peninggalan ibunya yang tidak diketahui siapapun termasuk ayahnya.

"ingat rumah rupanya tuan muda Kim" seorang yeoja menyambutnya diujung tangga.

Tapi Jongin tidak mempedulikannya bahkan meliriknya pun tidak. Ia melewati yeoja itu untuk naik ke kamarnya. Tapi sebelum Jongin melangkahkan kakinya di tangga pertama, lengannya ditahan dengan kuat oleh yeoja itu.

"kau tidak merindukanku? Kau tau aku sangat sangat merindukanmu Jonginie" bukan lagi menahan lengannya, sekarang yeoja itu sudah bergelayut manja pada Jongin.

Jongin mendecak dengan keras, kentara sekali ia jijik dengan perlakuan yeoja itu.

"lepaskan tanganmu!" ucap Jongin dingin.

"ah waeeeee? Aku kan rindu pada kekasihku" ucap yeoja itu manja.

"maaf, saya bukan kekasih anda. Dan untuk kedua kalinya lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Soojung-ssi" Jongin tetap diam di tempat dan menunggu yeoja itu, atau bisa disebut Soojung itu melepaskan diri darinya.

"Wah Jongin, kau masih punya muka ternyata untuk menginjakan kakimu dirumah ini ternyata, dan menggoda ibu tirimu sendiri? Benar-benar anak pelacur. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya"

Seorang lelaki tambun yang tak lain adalah Mr. Kim, ayah dari Jongin mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"sayang, Jongin menggodaku tadi dan ia bilang ia merindukanku. Bukan sebagai ibunya tapi sebagai kekasihnya. Ah bagaimana mungkin ia masih punya perasaan padaku sayang" Soojung melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Jongin dan berbalik menggelendot pada lengan .

Jongin hanya menatap yeoja itu jijik, dan berbalik menatap tajam ayahnya,

"cih, siapa sudi menggoda wanita ular sepertinya. Dan aku tidak akan menginjakan kaki disini lagi _._ Dan jangan menyebut ibuku pelacur jika wanita yang kau nikahi ini tidak lebih baik dari ibuku. Aku hanya akan mengambil abu ibuku, dan pergi selamanya dari sini. Permisi" setelah berucap kasar dan sarkas seperti tadi, Jongin segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mengemas barang-barangnya yang tersisa. Tak lupa ia mengambil guci abu milik ibunya yang berdebu di ruang yang dikhususkan untuk menyimpan segala sesuatu tentang nyonya Kim.

Kentara sekali jika ruangan itu tidak pernah dimasuki lagi oleh manusia dan tidak pernah dibersihkan. Mungkin keberadaan ruang ini pun sudah terlupakan oleh penghuni rumah.

Jongin tersenyum miris, dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap ke seluruh ruangan yang berisi peninggalan ibunya. Kemudian menguncinya, dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan yang berang akan kelakuan anaknya.

Seorang maid menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada , ternyata surat yang ditinggalkan Jongin sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

 _Masihkah kau menganggapku anak, setelah kau mengkhianati ibuku dan mengambil kebahagiaanku bersama wanita yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hati,_ _ **appa**_ _? Dan setega itu kau menyebut ibu sebagai pelacur? Padahal kau sendiri yang selalu bermain dengan perempuan lain. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Mungkin menjauh selamanya dari hidupmu akan membuatku lebih bahagia dan kau menjalani kehidupanmu yang bebas tanpa beban. Jangan cari aku, dan nikmatilah kelak kehancuranmu_ _ **appa**_ _._

 _Kim Jongin._

meremas kuat kertas dihadapannya, dan Soojung yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak berani berkata apa-apa.

"KIM JONGIN SIALAN!" raung membunuh keheningan malam.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pada angka 1.20 pm saat Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, merasa berat pada lengan kirinya dan iapun mengangkatnya, terdapat selang dan jarum infus tertancap disana. Atensinya beralih pada sebuah lengan cantik yang melingkari perutnya. Saat menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan wajah tertidur Kyungsoo yang masih saja terlihat cantik memenuhi penglihatannya.

Sehun tersenyum senang, dan memiringkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo. Jadi sekarang Sehun dan Kyungsoo berhadap-hadapan. Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya, dan mendekap Kyungsoo. Sehingga wajah gadis itu berada pada dada bidangnya, Sehun menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang selalu wangi bayi.

"saranghae my bestfriend" Sehun berbisik pelan sekali.

Hening beberapa saat, hingga perut keroncongan Sehun yang cukup keras membuat Kyungsoo terbangun. Padahal dengan pergerakan Sehun ia masih tertidur pulas, jika sudah menyangkut suara pasti ia peka dan langsung terbangun.

"mmmh, Sehunie?"

"ya Sooie?"

"kau terbangun? Maafkan aku yang tertidur ya, kau pasti lapar. Mau ku hangatkan buburnya? Atau ku buatkan lagi?" Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Sehun. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

 _Ingin ku dorong kepalanya biar sentuhan, hmmm- author_

Sehun memerah parah, ditatap seintens itu membuatnya malu. Siapa yang tidak malu jika kau ditatap sebegitu dalamnya oleh gebetanmu. Eh? Salah. Sahabat maksudnya. Hmm...

"ekhemm, mmmm y-ya aku lapar. Tapi biarkan begini dulu, aku kedinginan" Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah memukul-mukul punggung Sehun. Dan dengan terpaksa Sehun melepaskan sedikit pelukannya dengan wajah merengut.

"ah wae?"

"kau ingin membuatku mati kehabisan nafas hah?"

"hehehe mian, kau terlalu nyaman untuk dipeluk. Ayo masakan aku bubur yang baru"

"kau tambah menyebalkan ya Oh Sehun jika saat sakit. Dan minggir sebentar, bagaimana aku bisa bangun jika kau masih memelukku seperti ini?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, tapi sekesal-kesalnya Kyungsoo tetap saja permintaan Sehun pasti ia selalu turuti.

"baik princessoo. Buatkan yang spesial ya untuk prince Sehun mu ini"

"prince apanya, cih" Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dengan menghentakan kakinya.

.

.

Di sebuah bar malam, Jongin tidak henti-hentinya menenggak bir, ia mabuk sekarang. Dan yah mungkin dia tidak sadar jika pipinya sudah basah sedari tadi. Pertengkaran dengan ayahnya tidak pernah sampai seperti ini, biasanya ayahnya hanya mempermasalahkan tentang sekolahnya.

Kali ini bahkan ayahnya menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan, dan mendekati Soojung? Hahaha yang benar saja. Jongin tertawa-tawa sendiri meskipun air matanya masih mengalir. Kemudian ia mengambil botol birnya dan menuangkan isinya pada gelasnya. Kosong.

"hei aku pesan satu botol bir lagi" Jongin berseru saat bartender lewat didepannya.

"ckck kau selalu seperti ini hyung jika sedang ada masalah. Dan tidak ada lagi bir untukmu, lebih baik kau cerita padaku ada apa sebenarnya, kau kacau sekali" sahut bartender itu.

"oh c'mon aku tidak butuh bercerita. Aku hanya ingin bir, Mingyu! Cepat berikan!" Jongin mencoba menggebrak meja bar dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, tak berapa lama kepalanya terkulai lemas pada meja.

"yak! Yak hyung, Jongin hyung! ish merepotkan sekali sih dia ini. Mengesalkan" Mingyu keluar dari counternya dan membopong Jongin menuju mobilnya dengan susah payah.

Yap, Mingyu ini sepupu Jongin dan dia kadang jadi bartender di bar milik kakaknya, kebetulan sekarang ia sedang tidak membuntuti Wonwoo karena gadis itu sudah tidur dari petang. Jadilah ia menghabiskan waktunya di bar.

Mingyu bingung, kemana ia akan membawa Jongin sekarang. Karena tidak mungkin membawa Jongin ke rumah keluarga besar. Bisa kena damprat oleh eommanya mereka berdua, dan membawa ke rumah pamannya alias ayah Jongin juga tidak mungkin. Mingyu dan keluarga besar Kim sudah tau masalah tentang ayah dan anak itu, tentu saja mereka lebih memilih membela Jongin dan mengucilkan serta mencabut semua warisannya.

Mingyu membawa Jongin keliling sebentar, dan berteriak kesal saat Jongin memuntahkan isi perutnya ke mobil kesayangannya.

Akhirnya Mingyu membawa Jongin ke sebuah apartemen, dan dengan susah payah membopongnya hingga lantai teratas gedung. Dia merasa bodoh tidak berfikir pada tempat ini sebelumnya.

Setelah susah payah akhirnya duo Kim itu sudah berada di depan pintu, dan Mingyu sedang memasukan kode pengamannya. Pintu terbuka dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Mingyu menghempaskan tubuh Jongin pada sofa di ruang tamu, belum selesai Mingyu bernafas dengan benar, Jongin sudah jatuh terguling di lantai.

Mingyu sudah tidak peduli dibiarkannya Jongin terbaring dilantai. Ia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang serta meminta maid di rumahnya untuk membersihkan mobilnya yang ketumpahan isi perut Jongin yang menjijikan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut, ia masih mengantuk tetapi rasa bersalahnya yang tidak cepat tanggap sehingga Sehun sakitnya bertambah parah meruntuhkan egonya. Ia berjalan terseok-seok menuju dapur, saat melewati ruang tamu ia tersandung kaki seseorang. Sebentar, Kyungsoo sedang mencernanya, hah? Kaki?

"Kyaaaaa" Kyungsoo menjerit sekuat tenaga

Sehun dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa keluar dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berteriak sambil menunjuk sesuatu dibawah. Seonggok manusia terbaring telungkup dibawah sofanya.

Dihelanya nafas dengan pelan, dan memandang Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis dengan pandangan datar.

"Sooie, berhenti berteriak. Dia Jongin, mungkin dia habis mabuk dan Mingyu mengantarkannya kesini"

"tapi tapi...ia tidur dibawah Hun. Kasihan nanti dia kedinginan dan sakit badan" Kyungsoo berubah dari takut menjadi cemas. Sehun tidak suka jika Kyungsoo mencemaskan namja lain.

"biarkan saja, dia sudah biasa seperti itu. jja aku sudah lapar, kau mau membuatkan bubur untukku bukan, jadi tunggu apalagi?" Sehun dengan nada dinginnya.

"uh emm okay' Kyungsoo yang merasa Sehun berbeda dari biasanya itu hanya bisa menurut dan mulai memasak.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Kyungsoo menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup pereda mabuk. Jaga-jaga jika Jongin terbangun dari mabuknya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan dan memperhatikan Sehun saja, tetapi untuk Jongin pun Kyungsoo mulai merasakannya.

Dan gadis itu tersenyum saat menyiapkan bahan-bahan membuat sup pereda mabuk untuk Jongin. Dan bersenandung riang saat mengaduk bubur untuk Sehun. Ia belum menyadari perasaan yang perlahan mulai menyusup kehatinya.

.

.

A/N:

 _Hehehe sudah ah, lelah aku. Apalagi di bagian Yifan dan Jongdae._

 _U know why lah ya, aku bukannya mau membuka luka lagi._

 _Tapi ini cara aku untuk mengenangnya dengan versiku sendiri._

 _Selamat jalan Kim Jonghyun, semoga kau tenang dialam sana oppa._


	9. What Should I do?

**Kyungsoo World**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Wu Kyungsoo**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan**

 **Park** **Chanyeol as** **Wu Chanyeol**

 **Kim Joonmyeon as Wu Junmyeon**

 **Kim Jongdae as Wu Jongdae**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya :**_

 _Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Kyungsoo menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup pereda mabuk. Jaga-jaga jika Jongin terbangun dari mabuknya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan dan memperhatikan Sehun saja, tetapi untuk Jongin pun Kyungsoo mulai merasakannya._

 _Dan gadis itu tersenyum saat menyiapkan bahan-bahan membuat sup pereda mabuk untuk Jongin. Dan bersenandung riang saat mengaduk bubur untuk Sehun. Ia belum menyadari perasaan yang perlahan mulai menyusup kehatinya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin makan dalam diam, ia menelan makanannya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Bukan karena makanan di depannya tidak enak, jujur saja masakan Kyungsoo benar-benar seleranya, mirip dengan masakan mendiang ibunya. Yang membuat Jongin tidak nyaman adalah tatapan mata Sehun yang memandangnya garang dari sebrang meja.

 _Ctak_

"Demi segala nama tuhan di dunia ini, berhenti memandangiku seperti itu Sehun! Kau membuatku tidak nyaman" Jongin membanting sumpitnya keatas meja.

Namun Sehun tetap diam dan malah mencondongkan badannya kearah meja dan tangannya mengulur mendekati wajah Jongin, lalu mengambil remah nasi disudut bibir Jongin. Sementara Jongin terkejut bukan main, ia sangka Sehun akan memukulnya atau menamparnya.

"jika kau masih bersikap kekanakan dan bahkan makan dengan berantakan, bagaimana bisa kau bersaing denganku memperebutkan Kyungsoo?" Sehun menghela nafas.

"sepertinya demam membuat otakmu tidak bekeja dengan baik, oh atau bahkan otakmu lumer karena kepalamu terlalu panas. Iya begitu, Kim Jongin memang pintar"

"bodoh" Sehun hanya memandang malas kearah Jongin.

"tenang saja Hun, aku tidak akan merebut Kyungsoo dari sisimu, sebagai sahabatnya. tapi aku akan merebutnya sebagai seorang pria" Jongin tersenyum remeh pada Sehun.

"oh apa artinya persahabatan kita Kim Jongin? Jika karena satu wanita kita bahkan bersaing? Aku penat" Sehun menelungkupkan kepalanya di ceruk lengannya diatas meja.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak, gemas sekali ia melihat Sehun yang merengek seperti itu. Mana tega ia merebut orang yang Sehun sayangi dan cintai, bahkan sampai membuat namja seputih susu itu paranoid akan eksistensinya disekitar Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak setega itu, kau tenang sajalah. Aku juga tidak tertarik pada Kyungsoo, jika kau memang mencintainya lebih dari seorang sahabat maka kejarlah dan berjuanglah. Aku dukung"

"benarkah? Janji tidak akan merebutnya?" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan menumpukan dagunya diatas tangannya yang menyilang.

"tidak janjiiii~ wleee" Jongin mehrong.

"Kim Jongin ish ~" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu membuat Jongin bergidik jijik melihatnya.

"sungguh tidak cocok dengan mukamu jika kau beraegyo seperti itu, jijik. Iya aku janji. Nih nih ayo buat janji"

Jongin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Sehun. Dan disambut dengan senyuman lebar hingga mata Sehun menyipit. Mereka membuat pinky promise yang manis, dan akhirnya mereka berdua sadar mereka namja dan namja tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Meledaklah tawa keduanya yang mentertawakan betapa menggelikannya mereka berdua.

Ah persahabatan yang manis.

Ketika janji hanyalah sebuah janji, karena hati manusia siapa yang mengetahui dan tidak dapat mengelabui meski mulut berkata lain dan mengingkari.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menguap dengan lebarnya, tapi tetap saja terlihat cantik dan classy. Tao yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatap datar teman sebangkunya itu.

"begadang?" bisik Tao. Mereka sedang didalam kelas yang artinya sedang belajar.

"heem" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, dan merebahkannya diatas meja.

Ia sangat mengantuk sekarang, sehabis merawat Sehun dan memasak kembali pada dini hari, Kyungsoo belum tidur lagi sampai ia dijemput oleh Junmyeon pukul 5 pagi. Saat ini ia hanya ingin tidur. Dan tidak lama kemudian gadis itu terlelap, tidak peduli dengan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelasnya.

Tao hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah, dan berdoa semoga temannya ini tidak ketauan.

Dan begitulah Kyungsoo menghabiskan jam pelajarannya sampai istirahat tiba.

.

"Kyung aku sedih sekali mendengar berita itu" ujar Tao saat mereka duduk di taman belakang sekolah.

"ya, aku juga menangis saat tadi pagi Junmyeon oppa menjemputku dari apartemen Sehun, semua oppaku ada disana semalam"

"kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Tao

"tidak sepenuhnya. Aku hanya kenal dengan baik maknaenya, karena ia sering datang ke Jepang dan dekat dengan samchonku. Tapi mendiang adalah pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Pulang sekolah aku akan pergi ke rumah duka. Kau ikut?"

'aniya, aku harus meneruskan latihanku. Minggu depan lombanya, nonton ya?"

"pastinya, apasih yang tidak untuk pandaku ini?" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Tao

Dan mereka mengobrol hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

.

Jongdae dan Junmyeon sedang sibuk mengurus masalah pers, dan Yifan sedang mengawal kedatangan kakeknya selaku pendiri agensi dari Amerika dan mereka sudah tiba dirumah duka sedari pagi, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis dipojokan ruangan tempat dimana diletakkannya peti mati sang mendiang.

Suasana duka sangat terasa sejak berita itu diluncurkan, banyak warga dan fans menolak percaya sebelum agensi mengklarifikasi berita itu.

Dan setelah klarifikasi dari agensi, duka terus menyelimuti Korea Selatan, bahkan sampai duniapun seolah merasakan kehilangan musisi berbakat tersebut.

Kyungsoo datang ke rumah duka berbarengan dengan datangnya Luhan. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, Luhan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo yang menitikan air mata sejak ia datang.

Tentu saja pers yang sedang meliput disekitar rumah duka tidak menyia-nyiakan momen ini. Mereka terus saja memotret Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan beriringan untuk masuk ke rumah duka.

.

.

Sehun belum sembuh total, dan ia merasa bosan jika hanya tidur-tiduran di kasurnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka SNSnya, melotot tak percaya ia ketika melihat akun-akun yang memberitakan tentang kematian seorang idol muda dari agensi terbesar di Korea itu. Mulutnya bahkan terbuka lebar saat melihat satu foto yang masih dalam berita duka dan menunjukan kerabat dekat dengan mending.

Foto itu adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menampakan mereka berbarengan dengan tangan kanan Luhan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, seolah menenangkannya. Dan sungguh, ia ingin membanting ponselnya saat ia menscroll ke bawah saat satu postingan membandingkan dua foto dalam satu frame.

Yang satunya adalah foto diatas, dan satunya adalah foto dua orang sedang menikmati makan malam. Yang menjadikan Sehun marah adalah caption dan komentar-komentar pada postingan itu.

Ia harusnya tau, bukan saatnya untuk cemburu sekarang. Karena berita ini sungguh mendadak dan menggemparkan. Dan yang membuatnya lebih marah lagi adalah, disaat duka seperti ini, media memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menggali gossip siapa teman kencan Luhan, dan beberapa media dengan terang-teangan menyebutkan itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Sehun khawatir akan keselamatan gadis itu nantinya, bukan hal aneh Luhan banyak mempunyai fans yang mengerikan atau bisa disebut dengan sasaeng fans.

Ia harus menjaga lebih ekstra gadisnya mulai sekarang. Tunggu, gadisnya? Maksudnya sahabatnya. Hmm.

.

Sehun dan Jongin sedang menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan damai di seberang ruangan.

"kau sudah mendapatkan mereka?" tanya Jongin

"sudah kubereskan semuanya" jawab Sehun

Kyungsoo masih trauma dengan kejadian siang tadi, hingga berakhir ditemani Sehun dan Jongin karna semua penghuni rumah belum pulang.

.

Sudah seminggu kejadian yang membuat dunia hiburan Korea Selatan bahkan dunia ikut berduka, dan orang-orang mulai mengikhlaskan dan mulai menjalani hidup dengan normal kembali. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah kemunculannya dihadapan awak media minggu lalu, banyak berita dan gossip tentang Kyungsoo bermunculan. Dan banyak shipper HunSoo atau Luhan Kyungsoo bertebaran, dan banyak juga haters yang bermunculan.

Dan semenjak wajah Kyungsoo menghiasi berbagai macam media, Kyungsoo sulit untuk beraktivitas dengan biasa. Ditambah dengan kemunculannya di cover majalah dan cf yang dibintanginya bersama Luhan. Menambah daftar gossip yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Pulang sekolah tadi, Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Sehun di parkiran karna Chanyeol tidak bisa pulang bersamanya. Dan karena kelas Kyungsoo lebih dulu selesai dibanding Sehun, maka gadis itu menunggunya di parkiran sekolah.

Kyungsoo merasa gelisah, karena ditatap terang-terangan secara sinis oleh segerombolan siswi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Hanya ada ia dan segerombolan yeoja itu di parkiran ini, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa ia tidak diapa-apakan oleh mereka.

Karena jelas saja mereka adalah kumpulan fans Luhan dan fans Sehun yang tidak suka padanya karena dua namja itu selalu menempel pada Kyungsoo.

Dan sepersekian detik Kyungsoo akan merogoh ponsel dari saku blazernya, lengannya dicengkram dengan kuat. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, ia yakin lengannya akan membiru setelah ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, gerombolan yeoja itu menyeret paksa Kyungsoo ke belakang sekolah lebih tepatnya menuju gudang tua yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Di gudang itulah Kyungsoo di bully, dan ia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Pasalnya ia hanya sendiri dan mereka bertujuh.

"mampus kau ular" sahut seorang yeoja bernama Nayeon sambil menumpahkan sekantong tepung pada rambut Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang terduduk di lantai gudang yang dingin dan kotor.

"inilah akibat dari sok cantik" yeoja dengan nametag Tzuyu ikut mengotori rambut Kyungsoo dengan telur busuk.

"dan inilah akibat dekat-dekat dengan pangeran kami" giliran Sana yang menumpahkan kuah kare sisa makan siang yang diambilnya dari kafetaria sekolah.

Keempat yeoja yang lain hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bahkan ada yang merekam adegan pembullyan itu.

"guys ini dia penutupnyaaaa~" yeoja yang Kyungsoo ketahui bernama Momo, siswi pindahan dari Jepang yang satu kelas dengannya membawa satu kantung kresek dengan banyak plastik berisikan air kehitaman. Kyungsoo tau itu pasti air got, dan dia sudah menangis sekarang meratapi nasibnya.

Belum cukup mereka menghujani Kyungsoo dengan lemparan plastik berisi air got, ponsel Kyungsoo pun diambil dan diinjak berkali-kali oleh Nayeon hingga remuk. Dan mereka kembali tertawa sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan menguncinya dari luar di gudang itu.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar segera berlari menuju pintu dan menggedor-gedornya.

"buka jebal, aku takut hiks, tolong buka pintunya hiks hiks" tubuhnya melemah dan ia terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"appa Kyungie takut" dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Sehun berjalan kearah parkiran bersama Jongin, ia mencoba menelpon Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak tersambung, yang menjawab malah operator. Mereka sampai diparkiran dan tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Sehun sudah memastikan pada para oppa Kyungsoo bahwa gadis itu tidak bersama mereka.

Jelas saja Jongin dan Sehun panik. Mereka berpencar mencari Kyungsoo, Sehun ke dalam gedung dan Jongin kebelakang gedung. Siapa tau Kyungsoo ada di taman belakang sekolah.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak ada dimanapun, saat berlari melewati gudang lama, Jongin terheran karna banyak bekas tepung dan air yang berceceran dekat pintu gudang. Firasat Jongin tentang gudang lama sekolahnya tidak enak. Ia pun mencoba membuka pintunya, namun tidak bisa karena terkunci. Ia makin heran, biasanya tidak pernah dikunci.

Jongin pun mencoba menggedor pintunya dari luar setelah mendengar isakan dari dalam gudang.

"Kyungsoo? Kau didalam? Jawab aku!"

"hiks tolong aku" jawab Kyungsoo lemah

"Kyung dengarkan aku, sekarang kau menjauhlah dari pintu. Aku akan mendobraknya" setelah dirasa Kyungsoo menjauh dari pintu, Jongin mulai mendobrak pintu.

DUGH!

Masih belum terbuka

DUGHHH!

DUGGHHH!

BRAKKKK

"KYUNGSOO!" Jongin berteriak melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang gemetar dilantai yang dingin.

Jongin mengeluarkan saputangan buatan ibunya untuk membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh dengan tepung dan jejak air mata.

"Jong hiks in hiks ak- aku takut hiks hiks" Kyungsoo menangis lagi.

Jongin mendekap erat gadis didepannya, ia geram. Berani-beraninya ada yang membully Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya yang terus terisak.

"sssh tenang sayang, ada aku disini. Jangan takut, aku akan membuat perhitungan pada mereka yang membuatmu seperti ini"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin tak peduli jika seragam namja yang kini menggendongnya dengan bridal style ikut kotor karena bersentuhan dengannya.

Sesampainya di parkiran mobil Sehun sudah tidak ada dan ponsel Jongin bergetar disaku celananya. Setelah menurunkan Kyungsoo di bangku samping kemudi di mobilnya, Jongin melihat siapa yang terus-terusan meneleponnya.

 _Albinno Cadel._

Ternyata Sehun, tak lama sebuah pesan dari orang yang sama masuk ke ponselnya.

Albinno Cadel.

04.50 KST

 _Kai, aku sedang mencari Kyungsoo ke gymnasium tempat si panda sekarang bertanding. Tadi ada yang memberitahuku bahwa Kyungsoo pergi kesana. Jika bisa kau susul aku._

Jongin meremat ponselnya pelan, sudah pasti yang memberitahu Sehun adalah orang yang membully Kyungsoo. Segera saja Jongin memacu mobilnya kearah mansion Wu.

.

Kyungsoo sudah bersih sekarang dan sedang meminum coklat panasnya diatas ranjangnya sambil bersandar di head board. Tubuhnya terbalut selimut tebal dan sweater hangat. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti menggigil sedari tadi. Mata dan hidungnya memerah karena banyak menangis.

Cklek

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu dan menatapnya. Namja itu tersenyum, menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Mereka berhadapan dan bertatapan dalam diam

"how do you feel?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengelus tangan Kyungsoo

" I dont know" cicit Kyungsoo.

Diraihnya mug dari tangan Kyungsoo dan diletakan di nakas disamping tempat tidur. Ditariknya perlahan tubuh rapuh didepannya menuju dekapan hangat. Dan mulai mengelus kepala sampai punggung yang sedari tadi menggigil.

"jangan takut. Ada aku disini, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku akan menjagamu. Selalu" janjinya sambil terus mendekap tubuh kecil Kyungsoo

"terima kasih Sehun. Aku takut sekali tadi, jika Jongin tidak menemukanku aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku" Kyungsoo hampir menangis lagi

"sudah sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kau sudah aman disini, bersamaku. Oh iya aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu. Kau disini dengan Jongin ya, dia sedang mengganti bajunya dengan milik oppamu"

"kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan wajah tidak ingin ditinggal.

"ada urusan sebentar saja. Tunggu ya" dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tidak rela.

Setelah Sehun keluar, Jongin masuk dengan memakai pakaian Chanyeol yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Jongin sedikit tergesa memasuki kamar Kyungsoo, dan langsung saja memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, kelewat erat. Hingga ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin dengan sedikit keras.

"uh eh mmm mian. Aku terlalu khawatir padamu Kyung" Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin yang salah tingkah. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa, Jongin tersenyum.

"sini duduk" Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya hingga ketengah agar Jongin bisa duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Jongin pun duduk dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di head board.

Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menelitinya, terdapat bercak keunguan disana.

Kyungsoo yang sadar Jongin memerhatikan bekas cengkraman para pembully tadi segera menarik tangannya.

Jongin tersenyum, dan merubah posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"boleh aku memelukmu lagi?" tanya Jongin. Tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin duluan.

"terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku Jongin. Tanpamu aku tidak tau akan bernasib bagaimana"

Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum seraya mendongak untuk menatap Jongin.

Jongin ikut tersenyum, tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk membelai pipi halus kemerahan itu. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasakan kelembutan tangan yang membelainya.

Tanpa sadar jarak keduanya semakin menipis, tidak, maksudnya hanya Jongin yang mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Kyungsoo tidak sadar akan hal itu, ia membuka matanya saat sebuah benda asing menempel di bibirnya, bibir Jongin.

Jongin menciumnya.

Ia mengambil first kissnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Sehun._ Batin Jongin.

.

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan yang panjang. Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah dan menenggelamkan diri seutuhnya didalam selimut setelah mendorong Jongin dengan pelan.

Jongin bangkit dari ranjang menuju sofa dengan linglung, apa yang telah ia perbuat tadi? Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal saat melihat figura foto Kyungsoo dan Sehun saat kecil dihadapannya. Merasa menjadi brengsek yang tidak bisa menepati janji.

Jongin hanya melamun, dan Kyungsoo tidak bersuara. Gadis itu sepertinya tertidur . Tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa tertidur dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini. Pikir Jongin

Tak lama Sehun datang dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mengusak rambutnya pelan dan mencium keningnya, dan berbisik,

"saranghae Wu Kyungsoo"

Kemudian menghampiri Jongin yang melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Jongin hanya menampilkan muka datar saat Sehun tersenyum dengan bahagia ketika duduk disebelahnya.

Mereka berdua menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur dari seberang ruangan tanpa bicara satu patah katapun

Dan tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, dan ia mendengar dan merasakan semua yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

Hati Kyungsoo bimbang, dan ia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika ia harus memilih diantara keduanya jika keduanya memintanya kelak.

Karena mereka berdua mempunyai porsi masing-masing di hatinya.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

 _saya selaku author dari Kyungsoo World ingin meminta maaf, jika banyak yang kecewa dengan ff yang saya buat._

 _saya hanya ingin menyampaikan, jika ada yang tidak suka atau berkenan dengan jalan cerita atau pairing di ff ini silahkan berkomentar dengan baik, atau bahkan jika ada yang ingin berdiskusi dengan author tentang bagaimana kelanjutan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan sangat author terima dengan senang hati. silahkan gunakan aplikasi pesan yang disediakan oleh ffn_

 _author sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyalurkan ide dan cepat update agar yang menunggu ff ini tidak terlalu lama menunggu di sela-sela real life author yang sudah bekerja._

 _See ya on next chap._

 _ucrittri_


End file.
